The Untold Stories: Blackpaw and Lightpaw's Story
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: How do Lightpaw and Blackpaw cope with the new challenges of clan life? They do as they are told, but are the clan cats expecting too much of the new apprentices? Are they expecting them to be like their hard working father? What will happen? A continuation after Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story.
1. Chapter 1

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

A young black tom sat away from the river's edge, not wanted any trouble from Waterclan. He was just thinking. He was thinking of the past and he couldn't stop thinking of the past. Just two moons ago his mother, father and their father's friend, died saving him and his sister from a band of rouges. His father was the one that saved him from the rouge that was ready to kill him, and because of that, he is gone.

"There you are Blackpaw. I've been looking for you everywhere!" Blackpaw heard the sound of his sister's voice and turned around. "Nightwing wants up to help her gather some herbs and then Bearclaw said that he could take us hunting afterwards." Lightpaw smiled.

"Can't Skystar and Blackstripe take us hunting? After all they are our mentors." Blackpaw wondered.

"They're thinking of cats to go to the gathering tomorrow and we might just get to go." Lightpaw said. "But we won't if we don't get a move on." Lightpaw urged. Blackpaw chuckled.

"Alright," Blackpaw said swiping his tail across his sister's face. "Let's go." He bound away. "Where are we meeting Nightwing?"

"The entrance at camp," Lightpaw mewed to her brother. It has been almost a moon since Lightpaw and Blackpaw came to Lightclan to live their lives in their father's clan. Tomorrow was the first gathering of the two clans, Waterclan and Lightclan, since they have arrived and Waterclan has no clue what happened to Stormlight. Stormlight was not only respected in Lightclan, but, according to Nightwing, he was also respected in Waterclan due to the fact that he was such a good warrior. The two apprentices made it to the camp entrance.

"There you two are." Nightwing mewed as the two apprentices made their way towards her. "I thought I was going to have to send out a patrol to find you."

"Blackpaw was at the river thinking." Lightpaw told Nightwing. "He was nearly in a trance." Nightwing looked at Blackpaw, already understanding Blackpaw's reason.

"Alright, let's go. I want to get all that I need before it gets dusk." Nightwing meowed. Lightpaw and Blackpaw nodded. Nightwing lead the way.

"What do we need to get, Nightwing?" Blackpaw asked.

"Tansy, Catnip, Horsetail, Feverfew, and Poppy Seeds." Nightwing listed the items. "Remember where we can find all that?" The two apprentices nodded. "Alright, come on."

* * *

After Blackpaw and Lightpaw helped Nightwing carry back the herbs they collected, they went to find Bearclaw, who promised to take them hunting. Bearclaw lead the way through the forest.

"Scent the air." He told the apprentices. Lightpaw and Blackpaw scented the air. "What do you smell?" He asked.

"The river." Lightpaw mewed simply. "And a mouse."

"Along with a vole." Blackpaw added.

"Very good you two." Bearclaw praised them. "Lightpaw, pinpoint the mouse. Blackpaw, pinpoint the vole." Bearclaw told them. Blackpaw pinpointed the vole while Lightpaw pinpointed the mouse. Blackpaw got down into hunter's crouch and slowly stalked the vole. Once he was close enough to see the vole, which was searching for food near the tree roots, Blackpaw pounced, swiftly killing the vole. Lightpaw got into hunters crouch and slowly crept up behind the mouse. Once she was close enough, Lightpaw pounced, swiftly killing it. They two apprentices buried the kill together. "Well done, let's keep moving."

"So, how's Silvercloud?" Lightpaw asked Bearclaw. Silvercloud was an expecting queen and was due any day now. Silvercloud was Stormlight's sister and Bearclaw's mate. Bearclaw looked at the two apprentices and smiled.

"She is doing fine." Bearclaw purred. "She will be due any day. Nightwing was lucky enough to get time to go out and get herbs collected." Bearclaw mewed. He stopped and pinpointed a squirrel as it sat at the base of a tree, not noticing the three cats. Bearclaw stalked it and pounced when he was close. He buried it. "Let's keep going."

"So, Blackpaw, what were you doing at the river?" Lightpaw asked her brother. Blackpaw looked at his sister. Ever since they have been in camp, Nightwing, Silvercloud and Bearclaw were worried about them. Bearclaw was worried about them because Silvercloud was worried about them, since they were her brother's kits.

"I was just thinking." Blackpaw mewed simply. "Nothing too extreme in thinking, is there?" Lightpaw shook her head.

"No," Lightpaw mewed slowly, knowing there was more to the story then Blackpaw was willing to admit. Blackpaw smiled. He loved his sister. One reason is because she doesn't pry when there is actually something to tell. Of course, Blackpaw will tell her eventually.

"Come on you two, there is a clan to feed." Bearclaw mewed to them. Blackpaw and Lightpaw smiled. They followed Bearclaw.

* * *

Bearclaw lead the way back into camp, behind him was Blackpaw and Lightpaw. Their hunting party was a success. Bearclaw carried a mouse, a blackbird and a squirrel in his mouth. Lightpaw carried two mice and a finch while Blackpaw carried a vole and a huge rabbit. They set the kill in the fresh-kill pile. Skystar made his way over to them.

"Nice hunting, I see." Bearclaw nodded.

"Yes it was Skystar." Bearclaw mewed. "Blackpaw caught that rabbit all by himself. A nice catch, I might add." Skystar nodded.

"It is a nice catch." Skystar smiled at his apprentice. "He definitely hunts like his father. Stormlight would be very proud." Blackpaw smiled at the praise, though he wanted to hang his head in the memory of his father. "Why don't you bring that rabbit to the queens, Blackpaw? I think they will enjoy that." Blackpaw nodded and picked up the rabbit and headed to the nursery. "Lightpaw, why not bring some fresh-kill to the elders." Lightpaw nodded and grabbed a few nice size mice and brought them to the elders den.

"Blackpaw and Lightpaw have been doing a wonderful job, Skystar." Bearclaw told his leader. "They helped out with herb collecting with Nightwing and their hunting was great." Skystar nodded.

"They definitely have their father's skills in them; there is no doubt in that." Skystar meowed. Blackpaw bounded out of the nursery and towards Bearclaw.

"Bearclaw!" Blackpaw huffed. "Silvercloud is having her kits!" He exclaimed. Bearclaw smiled. "Graymist went to fetch Nightwing. She told me to stay with Silvercloud, but Silvercloud wants you." Bearclaw bounded for the nursery and entered. Lightpaw made her way over to Blackpaw.

"What's going on?" She asked casually.

"Silvercloud is having her kits." Blackpaw informed her. Lightpaw smiled.

"That's great news! Let's go." Lightpaw went to move but Blackpaw stopped her.

"Let's let Nightwing have some space. With Graymist and her kits and Silvercloud and Bearclaw, it will be kind of crowded." Blackpaw stated.

"Good point." Lightpaw mewed. "But that doesn't mean we can't stand near the nursery. Come on." They two apprentices stood outside the nursery.

"Bearclaw, the kits, they're coming." Silvercloud smiled. Bearclaw nuzzled Silvercloud in comfort. Nightwing entered followed by Graymist. Graymist kept the other kits away from Silvercloud.

"Momma, what's going on? Is Silvercloud having her kits?" A young gray tabby tom asked. Graymist nodded.

"Yes, Rock-kit, Silvercloud is having kits." Graymist informed the kit. "Now you two need to stay back." She told her kits.

"But I want to see!" A white she-cat with gray paws mewed.

"Later, Waterkit." The two kits sighed and stayed next to their mom.

* * *

Skystar, Blackpaw, and Lightpaw waited outside the nursery when Nightwing came out. Blackpaw and Lightpaw looked at Nightwing in wonder. Skystar stepped forward.

"Silvercloud will be fine. She had two healthy kits." Nightwing mewed with a smile. "A she-cat and a tom." Skystar smiled and went inside while Blackpaw and Lightpaw exchanged smiles and waited their turn. Skystar came out followed by Bearclaw. Skystar headed to his den. Bearclaw got Blackstripe and then headed to Skystar's den with Blackstripe.

"No doubt to discuss us." Lightpaw whispered to her brother. Blackpaw nodded. They made their way into the nursery. They walked over to Silvercloud and smiled. Silvercloud looked up.

"Hey you two, I was wondering when you were going to be in here." Lightpaw and Blackpaw smiled.

"They're beautiful, Silvercloud." Lightpaw mewed. "What are their names?" Silvercloud smiled.

"This little kit," Silvercloud pointed to the brown and white she-cat. "This kit is Lilykit." She mewed and then pointed to the white kit with a brown nose. "This kit is Winterkit." Blackpaw smiled.

"They are wonderful names, Silvercloud." Blackpaw mewed. "Do you want anything to eat?" Blackpaw offered. "I can fetch you something." Silvercloud shook her head.

"No thank you, Blackpaw." Silvercloud mewed. "Graymist and I still haven't shared the rabbit you brought us." Silvercloud smiled. "We will still share." Graymist nodded.

"That we will," Graymist mewed to the newest queen. Bearclaw entered.

"Blackpaw, Lightpaw, Skystar and Blackstripe want to see you." Blackpaw and Lightpaw looked at each other with worry. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Blackpaw and Lightpaw nodded.

"Let's go, Lightpaw." Blackpaw mewed to his sister. "Bye Silvercloud. Bye Bearclaw. Bye Graymist." Blackpaw mewed.

"Bye Blackpaw! Bye Lightpaw!" Rock-kit mewed. Waterkit waved.

"Bye you two." Lightpaw mewed to Rock-kit and Waterkit. Lightpaw and Blackpaw left and headed towards Skystar's den.

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the Chapters short.


	2. Chapter 2

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

"Skystar, may we come in?" Blackpaw called from the entrance of Skystar's den.

"Yes, Blackpaw, you and Lightpaw may enter." Blackpaw and Lightpaw slowly made their way into the leaders den.

"Bearclaw said you wanted to see us?" Lightpaw stated. Skystar nodded.

"Bearclaw reported, to Blackstripe and me, that you two hunted real well today." Blackpaw and Lightpaw nodded. "That is very good to hear." Blackpaw and Lightpaw smiled.

"But that isn't what we wanted to tell you." Blackstripe mewed to the apprentices. Blackpaw and Lightpaw exchanged glances.

"Right." Skystar meowed. "Tomorrow is the first gathering since you have been here, and Blackstripe and I agree that you two should go." Blackpaw and Lightpaw looked at each other and smiled.

"Really? We get to go to the gathering?" Blackpaw mewed in shock. Skystar nodded.

"Along with Twilightpaw and Eaglepaw," Skystar say the joy in the apprentices faces. "Why don't you two go tell Twilightpaw and Eaglepaw the good news," Blackpaw and Lightpaw nodded and left the den. They ran to the apprentice den.

"Eaglepaw! Twilightpaw!" Lightpaw called to their friends. Eaglepaw and Twilightpaw made their way out of the apprentice den.

"What is it?" Twilightpaw asked confused. Twilightpaw hasn't seen Blackpaw and Lightpaw this excited before.

"Skystar just told us that we are going to the gathering, all four of us!" Lightpaw exclaimed. Twilightpaw and Eaglewing smiled.

"That's fantastic news!" Eaglewing smiled. "I can't believe we get to go to the gathering together. This is going to be so much fun!"

"You've guys have been to a gathering before, haven't you?" Blackpaw asked. Twilightpaw and Eaglepaw nodded.

"Yeah, when we were first made apprentices." Eaglepaw stated.

"What's it like?" Lightpaw asked interested.

"Well, Waterclan and Lightclan get together and talk about recent events that have happened in the clans. Kits being born, apprentices being made into warriors or kits into apprentices, and death." Eaglepaw explained.

"They also mention that the prey is running well." Twilightpaw added.

"Before hand, though, we get to mingle between each clan. Usually elders get together and talk about when they were warriors. Apprentices get together and talk about their first patrol or their first training. Warriors talk about their apprentices, stuff like that." Eaglepaw added.

"We all gather under the full moon..." Lightpaw didn't let Twilightpaw finish.

"Both clans come together in a truce for one night. No fighting is aloud at the gathering otherwise Starclan will be angry." Lightpaw mewed. "Our...father told us." Lightpaw said slower.

"You're going to have to meet Rosepaw, Silverpaw and Icepaw. They are from Waterclan and are really fun to talk to." Twilightpaw stated to Lightpaw.

"I can't wait!"

"Blackpaw, I will introduce you to my friends Flamepaw and Dovepaw." Eaglepaw stated. Blackpaw nodded.

"Alright."

"Come on; let's go get something to eat." Twilightpaw mewed. "I'm starving!" She laughed slightly and the four of them made their way towards the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

The following day was the day of the gathering. Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw, Blackpaw and Lightpaw did their apprentice duties. They hunted for the elders and for the clan. Twilightpaw even did a small amount of battle training with her mentor, Needlewing. Finally the time for the cats to leave for the gathering came. Skystar and Blackstripe stood at the entrance. Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw, Lightpaw and Eaglewing joined their leader along with Bearclaw, Shimmershadow, Dawnlight, Jaywhisker, Redpaw, Nightwing, Mouse-eyes, and a sandy brown elder tom named, Hawkpelt. Skystar lead the way to the gathering, talking quietly with Blackstripe. After awhile the patrol entered the clearing. Waterclan was already there. Skystar and Blackstripe made their way towards the star rock, where Oakenstar, leader of Waterclan, and his deputy, Silvermoon, greeted them. The warriors went to find their friends among Waterclan.

"Twilightpaw!" Twilightpaw heard her name and turned around.

"Rosepaw!" Twilightpaw nuzzled the she-cat from Waterclan. "Rosepaw, this is my friend, Lightpaw." Twilightpaw introduced Lightpaw. "And her brother, Blackpaw."

"Nice to meet you two." Rosepaw mewed.

"Is Silverpaw and Icepaw here?" Twilightpaw asked. Rosepaw shook her head.

"Icepaw and Silverpaw had to stay behind for this gathering." Rosepaw explained.

"That's too bad."

"Is Flamepaw here?" Eaglepaw asked. Rosepaw nodded. "Come on Blackpaw." Eaglepaw mewed. "We'll see you later." Eaglepaw left and Blackpaw followed. Rosepaw looked over Lightpaw.

"You look about my age..." Rosepaw stated. "Twilightpaw didn't mention you at the last gathering." Lightpaw looked at her paws.

"She wasn't in the clan at the last gathering. Skystar will explain everything tonight." Twilightpaw told her. Rosepaw nodded.

Eaglepaw looked around and spotted Flamepaw's orange and white pelt. "Flamepaw!" Eaglepaw called to the Waterclan apprentice. Flamepaw turned around and waved. He made his way over to Eaglepaw and Blackpaw with a white she-cat apprentice.

"Hey Eaglepaw, who's this?" Flamepaw asked referring to Blackpaw.

"This is my buddy, Blackpaw." Eaglepaw mewed. "Blackpaw, this is Flamepaw and Dovepaw."

"Hi." Blackpaw said simply.

"Nice to meet'cha, Blackpaw." Dovepaw mewed. The apprentices turned when they heard the leaders call to gathering to order.

"We are going to get started now before the storm hits." Oakenstar, a light brown tom said. "Waterclan is doing well. Prey is running fine. We brought two new apprentices with us tonight, Hazelpaw and Viperpaw." Oakenstar mewed. "One of our queens had three healthy kits." Oakenstar stepped back. "Skystar, you may go now." Skystar stepped forward.

"Lightclan is also doing well. Prey is running and one of our queens had two healthy kits just yesterday." Skystar paused. "We also have two new apprentices here tonight." Skystar paused again. "Blackpaw and Lightpaw, kin of Stormlight."

"I thought Stormlight was hiding from the rouges?" Oakenstar asked.

"He was, but the rouges located him."

"Is he here?" A pale ginger Waterclan she-cat asked. Skystar hung his head.

"No. Stormlight is watching us from Starclan tonight." There were gasps from Waterclan and both clans hung their heads. "Stormlight died in honor. He was protecting his kits." Blackpaw and Lightpaw began to feel uncomfortable.

"Stormlight was an honorable warrior, Skystar and will be missed by every cat." Oakenstar stated. "You are lucky enough to have kin of Stormlight in your clan. I believe they will be great warriors, just like their father."

"Thank you, Oakenstar." Skystar said. "If we are both done, we might as well head off before the storm hits." Oakenstar nodded and both leaders jumped off the star rock and gathered their clan.

"Bye Blackpaw." Flamepaw and Dovepaw mewed. Dovepaw nuzzled Blackpaw.

"I'm sorry about your father." Dovepaw mewed. "I just recently lost my parents too."

"Thanks." Blackpaw mewed.

"We better go." Eaglepaw mewed.

"Right, let's go." Eaglepaw and Blackpaw went to join Lightclan while Dovepaw and Flamepaw joined Waterclan.

"Sorry about you father, Lightpaw. I heard about him from stories my elders told me." Rosepaw mewed. "I better go. Bye!" She headed off to join Waterclan. Twilightpaw and Lightpaw joined Lightclan and meet up with Blackpaw and Eaglepaw. The clans headed back to camp.

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the Chapters short.

Sorry about the boring chapter. I've been busy with college stuff (im a college student) and i have a paper to write for wednesday. I will try to get the next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

The clan cats made it back to camp just before the rain started. Redpaw, Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw, Blackpaw and Lightpaw rushed to the apprentice den, like the other cats hurried to their dens. Once inside, Stonepaw was waiting with the other apprentices, Talonpaw; a dark gray tom, and Cloudpaw, a pure white tom.

"What happened at the gathering?" Stonepaw asked eagerly.

"Well, we mingled, the leaders talked, Skystar mentioned Stormlight's death, and then we were done." Twilightpaw mewed, turning her head to look outside. "And with good timing, because it's raining pretty hard."

"How did Waterclan react when Skystar mentioned Stormlight?" Cloudpaw asked.

"They were silent." Lightpaw mewed slowly. "They hung their head in respect." Stonepaw, Cloudpaw and Talonpaw looked confused.

"He was a very respected cat," Eaglepaw mewed. "Remember the stories Hawkpelt told us." He mewed to Twilightpaw and Stonepaw. They nodded.

"Hawkpelt told you guy's stories about our father?" Lightpaw sounded interested. Twilightpaw nodded.

"Maybe if you ask him, he will tell you them." Twilightpaw stated. She yawned. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get some sleep. I have patrol in the morning." The apprentices all nodded and they got settled in their nests.

* * *

Blackpaw was the last apprentice up. Lightpaw entered the apprentice den.

"It's about time you woke up." Lightpaw mewed sitting down. "We have some elder duties to do." Lightpaw added, "I'm not going to do it by myself." Blackpaw got to his paws and stretched.

"Are you going to ask Hawkpelt about Dad?" Blackpaw asked as he followed Lightpaw out of the apprentice den.

"It doesn't hurt ask." Lightpaw mewed slightly. "Maybe we can find out what he was like when he was an apprentice or maybe find out things we didn't know about him. Like why the rouges were after him?"

"Only two good things came out of the rouges chasing dad." Lightpaw looked at Blackpaw in confusion.

"Nothing good came out of it. Mom, dad and Sandy all died because of them." Lightpaw stated. "What two good things came out of it?" She asked.

"You and me." Blackpaw smiled and nuzzled his sister. "If he wasn't chased by rouges, he would have never met mom and we wouldn't be here."

"Good point." Lightpaw mewed. Blackpaw and Lightpaw each snatched up a rabbit and walked away from the fresh-kill pile. The two apprentices entered the elders den.

"It's about time!" A black she-cat growled as the two apprentices entered. She glared at the two apprentices. "You're father was at least consistent on when he tended to the elders."

"Sorry, it was my fault." Blackpaw sighed. "I over-slept."

"Maybe next time, you will think of the elders before you catch up on your sleep." The she-cat hissed again.

"Talltail, relax." Hawkpelt said calmly. He looked at the two apprentices. "Ignore her; she is always grumpy when the weather starts to change." Hawkpelt chuckled slightly. Rainfall, a gray and silver she-cat, woke slowly from her sleep.

"I smell rabbits." She mewed in a quiet voice.

"Lightpaw and Blackpaw brought us some fresh-kill." Lightpaw carried the rabbit over to Rainfall and set it down. Talltail joined her. Another elder, a white and ginger tom named Whiterain, joined Hawkpelt to share the other rabbit.

"You two best be getting back to your duties." Whiterain said roughly. "I can feel this tick behind my ear that I just can't get at."

"We'll get right on that, Whiterain." Blackpaw mewed. "Right after we fetch you fresh bedding." Blackpaw turned to leave. "Lightpaw you coming?"

"Hawkpelt." Hawkpelt looked up at the young apprentice.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...if you knew any stories about our father." Lightpaw asked slowly.

"I do. Finish your apprentice duties and I will tell you them." Lightpaw smiled. She dipped her head in respect and left the elders den.

"Let's go find that fresh bedding. I don't need Talltail snapping at us again." Blackpaw mewed. Twilightpaw, Stonepaw and Eaglepaw bounded over to them.

"What are you guys going?" Twilightpaw asked.

"We need to fetch some fresh bedding for the elders den." Lightpaw explained.

"Great, we have to fetch new bedding for the nursery, warriors den and the apprentice den." Twilightpaw smiled. "We'll come with you."

"Sound good. Let's go." Blackpaw mewed and the five apprentices left the camp.

* * *

The apprentices head back to camp after gathering the fresh-bedding. Blackpaw and Lightpaw hurried to the elders den.

"About time." Talltail said gruffly.

"Do you want to clear the beddings or deal with searching for ticks on Talltail?" Blackpaw asked Lightpaw in a whisper.

"I'll take Talltail." Lightpaw made her way over to the elder. She slowly ran her paw threw Talltail's pelt.

"Ouch! Keep your claws sheathed." Talltail hissed angrily.

"They are." Lightpaw said confused. Talltail glared at Lightpaw. Lightpaw finished checking Talltail for ticks. "You're good." Lightpaw told Talltail.

"Of ticks, yes. Of scratches from your claws, not so much." Talltail snapped.

"But my claws were sheathed." Lightpaw mewed. "They still are."

"Skystar will hear about this." Lightpaw looked at her paws. Lightpaw looked at Whiterain just as Blackpaw entered. He just finished disposing of the old bedding and was now putting new bedding in. "Whiterain, I'll get that tick off your ear now." Lightpaw made her way over to Whiterain.

"No...No thank you, Lightpaw. Blackpaw can do it." Lightpaw looked at her paws and nodded. Blackpaw looked confused.

"Um...alright. Rainfall?"

"I have no ticks to worry about." She mewed.

"Hawkpelt?"

"No need, Lightpaw. The ticks I had are well gone. They were easy to get at." Hawkpelt smiled. "Thanks though." Lightpaw smiled slightly and nodded. She made her way out of the elders den. Blackpaw finished putting the fresh bedding in and went to tend to the tick on Whiterain's ear. Once that was taken care of Blackpaw started out of the elders den to find his sister.

"Blackpaw, you and Lightpaw should come by the elders den later tonight to hear the stories of your father." Blackpaw nodded and left the elders den.

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the Chapters short.

Thanksgiving break start on Wednesday. I have a gift to make for my brother and a portfolio for class i will try to write more chapters soon


	4. Chapter 4

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Blackpaw checked the apprentice den. Lightpaw wasn't there. Blackpaw looked around camp and couldn't spot Lightpaw anywhere. He decided to check the nursery. He made his way into the nursery. Silvercloud looked up from cleaning her kits pelt. Bearclaw was in there as well, and by the looks of it, they had just finished eating.

"Hello Blackpaw." Bearclaw mewed.

"What brings you here?" Silvercloud asked.

"Have you guys seen Lightpaw?" This sparked Bearclaw's and Silvercloud's attention. "She left the elders den upset and I can't find her anywhere."

"Bearclaw..." Silvercloud mewed with worry in her voice.

"Come on Blackpaw." Bearclaw said getting to his paws. "Let's go find her." Blackpaw padded out of the nursery followed by Bearclaw. Bearclaw took the lead and headed out of camp. "Blackpaw," Bearclaw said as they made their way through the territory. "Do you know why Lightpaw was upset?" Blackpaw shook his head. Bearclaw scented the air. "This way, come on." Bearclaw speeded up the pace. Blackpaw looked around. They were heading towards the small lake that was located on Lightclan territory. Blackpaw scented the air.

"We must be close, her scent is stronger here." Blackpaw mewed. Bearclaw nodded. Soon the lake was in clear view, and so was Lightpaw. Blackpaw ran to her side and nuzzled her.

"Lightpaw, what happened?" Bearclaw asked making his way over to the two apprentices. Lightpaw looked up at Bearclaw.

"I was checking for ticks on Talltail and she snapped at me for having my claws out and they weren't." Lightpaw said slowly. "Then Whiterain wanted Blackpaw to get rid of the tick behind his ear instead of me. Blackpaw was changing the bedding at the time."

"Talltail has a huge temper, don't worry about her." Bearclaw grinned slightly. "Come on back to camp. Silvercloud is probably worried." Lightpaw smiled and the three cats made their way back to camp.

* * *

Back at camp, Blackstripe waited for Bearclaw, Blackpaw and Lightpaw came back. Blackstripe was looking for the young apprentice. Blackstripe asked Silvercloud if she had seen then recently. Silverclaw admitted that Blackpaw came in the nursery looking for Lightpaw, since she wasn't in camp, and Bearclaw and Blackpaw went to look for her. Bearclaw lead the two apprentices inside camp, carrying some prey the caught on their way back. Blackstripe got to his paws. Blackpaw and Lightpaw dropped the prey in the fresh-kill pile.

"Lightpaw, Blackpaw. Skystar would like to speak with you." Lightpaw and Blackpaw looked at each other and made their way to the Highledge.

"Skystar?" Blackpaw said quietly.

"You may enter." Lightpaw and Blackpaw pushed their way into the den. Blackstripe soon join them. Lightpaw and Blackpaw sat down in front of Skystar. Blackstripe sat down next to Skystar.

"I talked with Talltail today." Lightpaw shuffled her paws. "Lightpaw, Talltail is an elder, and you should respect her."

"I had my claws sheathed." Lightpaw said quickly.

"I understand that. Hawkpelt then explained to me what happened. Talltail has always been angry. Just ignore her complaints." Lightpaw smiled slightly. "I called you two in here for another reason." Blackpaw and Lightpaw looked confused. Skystar looked at Blackstripe. "I want Blackpaw on all dawn patrols and on all sunhigh hunting patrols. Lightpaw will be on the Dusk patrol and all morning hunting patrols. Lightpaw will train during sunhigh and Blackpaw will train after his hunting patrols." Blackstripe was astounded at what Skystar was saying. Skystar looked at the apprentices. "Understood with the patrol schedule?" The apprentices nodded slowly. "On top of all that, you have to keep up with your apprentice duties as well." Skystar smiled slightly. "That shouldn't be too hard. You do have your father in you. You two are dismissed."

"Skystar, isn't that a little too much for them to do?" Blackstripe asked just as Blackpaw and Lightpaw left the den. Skystar looked at Blackstripe. "They are only apprentices."

"You may go now, Blackstripe." Blackstripe sighed. There was no getting through to Skystar. Once he has made his decision, there is no going back. Blackstripe padded out of the den and headed towards the Medicine Cats den.

"Nightwing?" Blackstripe called as he entered the den. Nightwing padded out of the herb storage.

"Blackstripe, is something wrong?" She asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine, Nightwing." Blackstripe mewed. "But I think there is something wrong with Skystar."

"What do you mean? He seemed fine earlier today."

"He just assigned Blackpaw on the Dawn patrol, the afternoon hunting patrol and training after the hunting patrol. He gave Lightpaw the morning hunting patrol, afternoon training and dusk patrol. Along with those patrols, they have to keep up with their apprentice duties."

"It's just for one day." Nightwing stated with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"No, Nightwing. The way Skystar made it sound is as an everyday schedule." Nightwing looked at Blackstripe, now worried.

"They're only apprentices for Starclan's sake."

"That's what I said, but he didn't say anything." Blackstripe shook his head. "He is treating them like Stormlight."

"How do you figure?" Nightwing asked, sitting down.

"Stormlight was hard working. He did double patrols when sickness was around camp. He was always doing something to help the clan." Blackstripe hung his head. "I really believe that Skystar expects them to be exactly like Stormlight."

"We should tell Bearclaw and Silvercloud this." Nightwing stated. "Can you find them? We can discuss it in here." Blackstripe nodded and headed to the nursery. Silvercloud's kits were sleeping and Graymist was willing to keep them warm while she and Bearclaw went to talk to Nightwing. Blackstripe, Bearclaw and Silvercloud entered the Medicine cats den.

"Nightwing, what's going on?" Silvercloud asked nervously.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your kits, Silvercloud, but this is urgent." Silvercloud and Bearclaw looked nervously at each other.

"Skystar just assigned all the Dawn patrols, sunhigh hunting patrols and training sessions afterwards to Blackpaw. He also assigned Lightpaw Dawn hunting patrols, Afternoon training sessions and Dusk patrol." Blackstripe explained. "Along with the patrols and training sessions, Skystar expects them to keep up with their apprentice duties." Silvercloud was in complete shock.

"Silvercloud, is there something wrong?" Bearclaw asked his mate.

"Skystar, and who knows how many cats of the clan, wants them to be just like Stormlight." Bearclaw looked at Silvercloud.

"That is what I believe as well." Blackstripe stated.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Bearclaw asked.

"Skystar won't listen." Blackstripe stated bluntly. "He is expecting them to be exactly like Stormlight, just because they have his blood running through them."

"We are just going to have to let him see it for himself." Nightwing mewed. Blackstripe nodded in agreement.

"I won't put them on patrols today, since I have the patrols made out already, but tomorrow." Blackstripe mewed. Silvercloud and Bearclaw nodded.

"And training?"

"I will train Lightpaw. Skystar might train Blackpaw." Blackstripe stated. Bearclaw nodded.

"Keep me informed." Silvercloud mewed. "This is getting way out of line and I want to know how they are coping."

"Same here." Nightwing mewed. Blackstripe nodded.

"I will, don't worry." Blackstripe mewed.

"I must be getting back to my kits now." Silvercloud mewed. She left and she was followed out by Bearclaw.

"We will talk again." Blackstripe said before he left the medicine cats den.

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the Chapters short.

YAY. Thanksgiving break! Happy Thanksgiving (or Happy Turkey Day...i like saying both). Just to let you all know that i will be starting my brothers gift during this break as well as the portfolio for class i will try to write more chapters soon


	5. Chapter 5

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Blackstripe made sure that Blackpaw and Lightpaw knew that they wouldn't be starting the patrols until tomorrow, making the apprentices rest easier tonight. Blackpaw and Lightpaw brought the elders some fresh-kill. Hawkpelt ate his share of the fresh-kill and got comfortable. Blackpaw and Lightpaw lay down in front of him and next to each other.

"So, what was it that you wanted to hear?" Hawkpelt asked them.

"You were going to tell us stories of our father." Lightpaw mewed softly.

"Ah yes...that is right." Hawkpelt smiled. "Your father was such an adventurous kit. I was a warrior at that time, and when it was time for your father to become an apprentice, I had the honor to mentor him." Hawkpelt smiled. "We started training the next morning. I took him around the territory and, without any training, he caught his first rabbit." Hawkpelt paused. "We started battle training and he seemed to catch on real quick. Lunarstar, our leader at the time, noticed the progress of Stormlight and decided that he should start going on patrols more often, just like a warrior. Some of the other apprentices, like Silvercloud and Bearclaw, didn't care as much, but cats like Mouse-eyes, didn't like that fact that he was being treated as a warrior."

"What else did our dad do?" Blackpaw asked in interest.

"When your dad became a warrior, he was quick to get his first apprentice; I want to say about oh...at least two moons."

"That's not too quick."

"Well, for most new warriors, that can be. He was given an apprentice before Mouse-eyes. In fact, Silvercloud and Stormlight both were given an apprentice about the same time." Hawkpelt stated. "Stormlight was given Littlepebble."

"Hawkpelt," It was Whiterain. "Silvercloud was given Jaywhisker's as an apprentice a few days after Stormlight was given Littlepebble."

"That's right." Hawkpelt mewed.

"You're father was always busy in the clan." Whiterain stated. "If he wasn't hunting or on a border patrol, he was always training Littlepebble or helping Nightwing collect herbs." Whiterain meowed. "There were even times he would sit and keep an eye on camp."

"He was a hard working cat, never really had time for play. He did have friends, in both clans, but mostly with Nightwing, Bearclaw and Silvercloud." Rainfall smiled.

"Why did the rouges attack him?" Lightpaw asked curiously.

"No cat knows. Not even your father." Whiterain mewed suddenly.

"We thought it was all very strange when he would just get randomly attacked. We learned that they were after him not about a moon or so after the first few attacks." Rainfall shook her head saddened.

"It was his idea to go into hiding." Hawkpelt mewed slowly. "Skystar didn't want to hear it, but Nightwing and Stormlight both told him to think about it, and he did."

"You're father left us just a few short sunrises later." Talltail chimed in.

"Why was he so respected by Waterclan cats?" Blackpaw asked.

"He helped them so many times." Hawkpelt stated bluntly. "A kit went missing, Stormlight found him in the clearing where the gatherings are held."

"They were attacked by badgers while he was hunting and he helped them, saving the life of their deputy, now leader Oakenstar." Whiterain stated.

"Everyone seemed so calm around him, like they could tell him anything." Rainfall smiled. Blackpaw and Lightpaw smiled.

"And the elders loved him." Rainfall chuckled hoarsely. "I remember Batwing. Batwing had the craziest stories in Starclan history, and your father would listen to everyone, most of them more than once." Blackpaw looked outside. The sun was fully gone and the moon was now slowly rising.

"I've got to get to bed..." Blackpaw mewed, slowly getting to his paws. "I have Dawn patrol for like the rest of my cat life." Blackpaw sighed.

"And I have hunting in the morning." Lightpaw mewed sadly.

"What do you mean?" Hawkpelt was confused.

"Skystar wants me on all the dawn patrols and on all the afternoon hunts and training." Blackpaw explained. "Along with all my apprentice duties."

"That's the same with me except I hunt in the morning, train in the afternoon and border patrols in the evening."

"Since when?" Whiterain asked.

"Since this afternoon." Blackpaw mewed. "Skystar was the one who put us on all the patrols."

"Well, we will talk to you later. Thanks for telling us some stories." Lightpaw mewed before Blackpaw and Lightpaw left for the apprentice den. Hawkpelt watched them leave. Something didn't seem right about what they had just informed him and he was bound to figure it out.

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the Chapters short.

Ive got nothing to say really. Next chapter will be up soon...i hope!


	6. Chapter 6

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

It's been about a moon and the schedule that Skystar had assigned to them has been very stressful and tiring on the two apprentices. Blackpaw was in the clearing waiting for Blackstripe, Bearclaw and Lightpaw. The two warriors decided that it would be good practice for the two apprentices to fight together. Lightpaw entered camp and set the prey she caught in the fresh-kill pile. She joined Blackpaw. Both apprentices were tired. Blackstripe and Bearclaw joined them in the clearing.

"Let's go." Blackstripe said. He led the three cats out of camp and towards the training hollow. "Alright, let's see what you can do." Blackstripe mewed. "Attack me, Blackpaw." Blackpaw held back a yawn and got into a low crouch. He pounced. Blackstripe didn't have to move, Blackpaw didn't go very far. "Lightpaw, attack me." Blackstripe said taking his confused gaze from Blackpaw to Lightpaw. Lightpaw yawned.

"We're sorry, Blackstripe." Lightpaw mewed slowly. "We're just so tired."

"It's alright. Rest. I want to talk to Blackstripe" Bearclaw mewed to the young apprentices. Lightpaw and Blackpaw plopped on the ground. Bearclaw and Blackstripe turned to each other.

"This is getting out of hand, Blackstripe." Bearclaw said low and quickly. "We need to do something."

"And what can we do?" Blackstripe asked. "Skystar won't listen to me. I've tried."

"Nightwing?"

"We can possible try her. They are so tired; Nightwing could keep them in the medicine cats den. Then maybe she can convince Skystar." Blackstripe mewed. "There is no use for us to push them. We know better." Bearclaw nodded.

"Alright you two, we are going to head back to camp. When we get there, we are going to see Nightwing." The two apprentices didn't argue. They followed Blackstripe and Bearclaw back to camp and to the medicine cats den. They entered. "Go rest on one of the nest." Bearclaw told them. They nodded and found the closest nest and plopped into it.

"Nightwing." Blackstripe called the cat. Nightwing entered the den from her storage area.

"Yes?" She spotted the tired apprentices. "They are getting worked too hard."

"We know." Blackstripe said simply. "Can you think of something that will keep them in here to catch up on their sleep?"

"I could try." Nightwing mewed. She didn't like to lie, but this was getting out of control.

"We also need you to try to talk to Skystar." Bearclaw added. "Try and show him that they are being worked too hard."

"I will try." Nightwing mewed. "Now you two leave, let this two get some rest." Blackstripe and Bearclaw nodded. "Don't forget to inform Silvercloud."

"We won't." The two warriors left. Lightpaw and Blackpaw were fast asleep.

* * *

Bearclaw informed Silvercloud. Silvercloud sighed and shook her head.

"Well, are they sleeping now?" Silvercloud asked. Bearclaw nodded. "That's good...they need the sleep." Lilykit, the brown and white she-kit, pushed closer to Silvercloud. Both kits were fast asleep. Silvercloud smiled. "If Nightwing can't get through to Skystar, I will." Bearclaw smiled at Silvercloud and nuzzled her.

"Alright." Bearclaw said. "I will tell you what happens." Bearclaw licked her head. "Get some rest." He added before leaving.

* * *

"Skystar, may I enter?" Nightwing called into the Leaders den.

"Come in, Nightwing." Nightwing heard the reply and entered. Skystar was cleaning his pelt. He looked up. "What can I help you with?"

"I need to discuss something with you, Skystar." Nightwing said firmly. Skystar noticed that this was serious. He sat up.

"Alright, what do we need to discuss?"

"Blackpaw and Lightpaw." Nightwing said. "They are in my den right now." Skystar looked angry.

"They should be on patrol, or training, or doing something besides lounging around."

"They are over worked, Skystar. They nearly collapsed when they got to my den." Nightwing hissed. "They aren't Stormlight."

"You're right..." Blackstripe entered.

"Right about what?" Blackstripe asked, glancing at Nightwing.

"Blackstripe, take Blackpaw off all border patrols. He's better at hunting; I want him on all hunting patrols. Take Lightpaw off all hunting patrols. She's better at fighting; I want her on all border patrols." Skystar ordered. Nightwing growled as she sighed.

"I give up..." Nightwing turned and left the den.

"Skystar..."

"Is there a problem, Blackstripe?" Skystar asked.

"No Skystar." Blackstripe turned and left the den. He spotted Bearclaw and motioned him to follow him. They headed to the medicine cats den.

"I for sure thought I got through to him." Nightwing hissed under breath just as Bearclaw and Blackstripe entered. "Skystar has definitely changed, that is for sure."

"Nightwing," Nightwing jumped when Blackstripe said her name. She turned around.

"Great Starclan, don't do that. You don't have a replacement for me." Nightwing sighed. "Ok, what are we going to do now? Skystar didn't listen to me."

"Silvercloud has offered to talk to Skystar." Bearclaw stated.

"She has?" Blackstripe mewed. Bearclaw nodded. "Well that's great."

"What's great?" The familiar voice of Hawkpelt said. Hawkpelt made his way into the den.

"Hawkpelt, is there something wrong?" Nightwing asked. Hawkpelt shook his head.

"What's wrong with those two?" Hawkpelt asked. "I noticed something was wrong a few days ago and don't say there isn't something going on."

"Skystar believes that these two are Stormlight." Bearclaw said quickly. Hawkpelt hung his head.

"Well, what are you planning on doing about it?" Hawkpelt asked.

"We're going trying to convince Skystar that these two kits are not Stormlight." Blackstripe explained. "I've tried and Nightwing's tried and Silvercloud is next in line to try."

"If Silvercloud can't convince Skystar, then I will try." Hawkpelt mewed, looking up at the other cats. "He should listen to an elder."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Nightwing asked.

"If I can't convince him, we will have to hope that Starclan will show him." Hawkpelt sighed. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the Chapters short.

Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. My laptop wouldn't connect to the internet.


	7. Chapter 7

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

After sleeping in the Nightwing's den for a day, the two apprentices were back doing patrols and apprentice chores. Lightpaw was on all, but the Dusk, border patrols while Blackpaw was on all hunting patrols. A moon has gone by since then. Lightpaw just got back from Dawn patrol, Blackpaw was out hunting, and laid down in her nest. Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw, Stonepaw and the rest of the apprentices were worried about their friends. Twilightpaw nudged Eaglepaw up. She pointed her tail towards Lightpaw.

"She just got in. She nearly collapsed." Twilightpaw whispered into Eaglepaw's ear.

"Why are they on all these patrols anyways?" Eaglepaw asked.

"Blackpaw said something about Skystar ordering it." Twilightpaw shrugged. "Come on. We better go. Our mentor's might be waiting." They left the apprentice just as Blackpaw entered. Lightpaw looked up with sleepy eyes.

"If I have to hear Mouse-eyes or Jaywhisker complain again on my hunting, I swear on the life of Starclan, I'll go jump of the nearest cliff." Blackpaw meowed obviously annoyed. He plopped down next to his sister. "If I can find one."

"What happened now?" She asked.

"I missed a vole." Blackpaw stated, continuing on by saying; "And a rabbit, a finch and a squirrel. I caught two mice, and that was when I started." Blackpaw growled. "Mouse-eyes said that I don't deserve to eat because I didn't catch my share. I am really tired of all the patrols we have been doing."

"Me too." Lightpaw mewed simply. "I don't know how many times I have to listen to Dawnlight and Shimmershadow complain on how I'm slowing them down for patrols." Lightpaw sighed. "I'm only one cat."

"We're not even warriors, and we are being treated like we are."

"We need to get out of here." Lightpaw mewed. "Just for a little while so we can sleep."

"Nightwing might let us sleep in her den. Leaf-bare's not here yet and her den is empty."

"And Skystar will order us out, stating there is nothing wrong with us and send us on patrols." Lightpaw pointed out. Blackpaw sighed. "So let's leave tonight, when everyone is asleep, when you get back from your last hunting patrol." Lightpaw whispered.

"Alright, sounds good." Eaglepaw mewed. "Now, you need some rest and so do I." Both apprentice curled up next to each other and fell asleep to be woken up at sun-high to go on yet another patrol.

* * *

After Eaglepaw got back from the hunting patrol that evening, all the other cats started sharing tongues. Eaglepaw met Lightpaw in the apprentice den. They told Eaglepaw, Twilightpaw and Stonepaw to meet them in the apprentice den after they were done eating. The three apprentices headed toward the apprentice den to meet up with Lightpaw and Blackpaw.

"What's going on?" Eaglepaw quickly asked when they met up with their friends.

"Blackpaw and I are going to leave for the night." Lightpaw whispered.

"What!" Twilightpaw exclaimed.

"Shh." Lightpaw and Blackpaw hissed.

"We are really tired and we just need to get some sleep, we will be back after Dawn patrol." Lightpaw mewed.

"And before sun-high." Blackpaw added.

"We need you guys to keep this a secret." Lightpaw mewed.

"Count on me." Eaglepaw mewed. Stonepaw nodded.

"Same here." Stonepaw mewed.

"Fine, just for tonight." Twilightpaw mewed, unsure.

"What'cha guys talking about?" Cloudpaw entered followed by Redpaw, Reedpaw, a grey and white tom, and Talonpaw.

"Nothing." Stonepaw mewed.

"Fine, I'll just go tell Blackstripe and Skystar that you're planning something." Redpaw smirked.

"For Starclan's sake, Redpaw, it's none of your business." Twilightpaw turned and hissed in his face. Redpaw recoiled. Lightpaw looked at the other apprentices.

"Blackpaw and I are just getting away for a little bit." Lightpaw mewed. "We just need to catch up on some sleep and we will be right back tomorrow after Dawn patrol and before sun-high." Talonpaw looked at Lightpaw.

"You will be careful, right?" Talonpaw asked sincerely. Lightpaw nodded.

"Yes, I promise."

"If you're not back by sun-high, I will go look for you." Talonpaw smiled slightly.

"Same here." Twilightpaw added.

"You guys have to be silent though." Blackpaw mewed. "Ok?" All the apprentices nodded except Redpaw.

"Redpaw..." Twilightpaw hissed. "Keep your mouth shut or you won't have one when I'm done with you." Redpaw nodded.

"Fine..." Redpaw grumbled.

"We have to sneak out." Blackpaw mewed quickly. He turned to Lightpaw. "I'll leave first, and you follow shortly after that." Lightpaw nodded.

"Where are you gonna go?" Twilightpaw asked.

"Probably to the two-leg shed that we were raised in." Lightpaw mewed.

"Two-legs?" Redpaw scoffed. "You were born kitty-pets." He laughed.

"Yeah, well look who their father is, Redpaw." Talonpaw hissed. "Stormlight was one of the best cats in this clan."

"But at least I'm pure clan cat."

"Yeah, and look where that brings you." Twilightpaw hissed. "You are one of the slowest hunters; you take after your father in that one."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my father." Redpaw hissed.

"Besides that he's lazy." Twilightpaw said with a smile.

"He gets his bossiness from Rivershadow." Cloudpaw mewed.

"I do not."

"Yes you do." Twilightpaw smirked.

"Oh be quiet Twilightpaw. You just think you're better than everyone else because your father is Deputy. You were spoiled when you were a kit and you still are."

"I lost my sister when I was a kit." Twilightpaw hissed. "I'm the only thing Blackstripe and Featherwing have."

"Guys, stop." Blackpaw mewed.

"Oh be quiet, Kitty-pet. I don't take orders from you." Redpaw hissed. Blackpaw growled.

"Blackpaw, no. He's not worth it." Lightpaw mewed. Blackpaw glared at Redpaw before running out of the apprentice den, angry.

"Good going, you piece of fox-dung." Twilightpaw hissed. Lightpaw raced after Blackpaw.

"If you don't start behaving, Redpaw, you might not become a warrior until after me, and the rest of the apprentice." Talonpaw smirked. "Who knows, Rock-kit and Waterkit might become warriors before you."

"They're not even apprentices." Redpaw glared.

"They will be 6 moons shortly." Talonpaw walked out of the apprentice den, followed by Twilightpaw, Cloudpaw, Eaglepaw, Stonepaw and Reedpaw. Redpaw glared as they walked out then smirked.

* * *

Lightpaw finally caught up to Blackpaw. She nuzzled him.

"Come on." Blackpaw yawned. "Running out of camp angry just made me more tired." The two apprentices made their way out of Lightclan territory and followed the river to the old two-leg shed.

"Brings back lots of memories, huh?" Lightpaw mewed silently. Blackpaw nodded.

"Come on." The two apprentices entered the shed. They found a pile of hay and curled up beside each other, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Back at camp, shortly after Blackpaw and Lightpaw left camp undetected, Silvercloud and Hawkpelt padded up to Skystar's den.

"Skystar, may we come in?" Silvercloud called in.

"You may enter." Silvercloud and Hawkpelt entered together. "Why hello Hawkpelt. Silvercloud, how are the kits?"

"My kits are just fine." Silvercloud mewed simply. "However," Skystar looked confused. "Stormlight's kits are not."

"What do you mean?" Skystar asked.

"What do we mean?" Hawkpelt exclaimed. "They are being over worked, Skystar."

"They aren't Stormlight." Silvercloud mewed.

* * *

Out in the clearing, Redpaw spotted Blackstripe heading to the warriors den and ran over to him. The other apprentices looked at each other, wondering, yet knowing, what was going.

"Blackstripe!" Redpaw called to the Deputy. Blackstripe turned to face Redpaw.

"What is it Redpaw?" Blackstripe asked.

"It's about Blackpaw and Lightpaw." Redpaw meowed. That got Blackstripe's attention.

"What about them?" Blackstripe asked quickly.

"They left."

"What do you mean, they left? Left where?"

"They left. They told all of us that they were going to their old place, the two-leg shed, outside boundary lines."

"Redpaw, what are you doing?" Twilightpaw ran over to him, Eaglepaw, Talonpaw, Cloudpaw, Reedpaw, and Stonepaw came up behind her. "That was supposed to be secret." Blackstripe looked at Twilightpaw. She took his gaze and stepped back behind Eaglepaw.

"Twilightpaw...what do you know?" Twilightpaw looked up at her father.

"Daddy, they were just going out to get some rest. They would have been back by sun-high tomorrow. They said so." Twilightpaw mewed. "They need the rest, since they are always working."

"Twilightpaw, what are you doing? That was supposed to be a secret." Redpaw mocked.

"Oh go jump off a cliff, would ya." Twilightpaw rolled her eyes.

"We've got to report this to Skystar."

"Daddy, please no." Twilightpaw begged. Featherwing walked out of the warriors den.

"Blackstripe, what's going on?" She asked.

"Twilightpaw, I have to report this to Skystar."

"But we promised them that we wouldn't tell."

"Promised who?" Twilightpaw turned to Featherwing.

"Blackpaw and Lightpaw."

"They ran away." Redpaw smiled. Twilightpaw growled.

"They did not!" Twilightpaw hissed.

"Twilightpaw, apprentice den." Blackstripe hissed. Twilightpaw didn't dare argue with her father, so she turned around and headed back to the apprentice den. Eaglepaw and Stonepaw glared at Redpaw before following Twilightpaw back to the apprentice den. Cloudpaw headed back.

"Blackstripe, are you going to send a patrol to get them?" Talonpaw asked.

"Most likely."

"We want to go with." Reedpaw mewed.

"Alright. I must report to Skystar first." Blackstripe headed towards Skystar's den. "Come Redpaw." Redpaw smirked at Talonpaw and Reedpaw before following Blackstripe to Skystar's den.

"Skystar, may we enter."

"Enter." Skystar said. Blackstripe entered followed by Redpaw. Blackstripe noticed Silvercloud and Hawkpelt. He shook his head slightly. "What's wrong, Blackstripe?" Skystar asked.

"Tell him, Redpaw." Blackstripe mewed, sitting next to Silvercloud.

"Blackpaw and Lightpaw left." Redpaw mewed. "They said something about going back to the two-leg shed they use to live in." Silvercloud gasped.

"Blackstripe..."

"I'll organize a patrol..." Blackstripe mewed before exiting the den. Silvercloud and Hawkpelt followed.

"Redpaw, you can go now." Redpaw nodded and headed back to the apprentice den.

"Blackstripe, how did the leave camp without being seen?" Silvercloud asked.

"I don't know. I'm leading the patrol. Featherwing and Bearclaw are coming with along with Talonpaw and Reedpaw." Blackstripe mewed just as Featherwing and Bearclaw joined them, Talonpaw and Reedpaw were behind them. "Go rest." Silvercloud sighed and headed towards the nursery. Hawkpelt made his way to the elders den. "Let's go."

* * *

Had to update this chapter because it was missing parts for some weird reason. Enjoy

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.


	8. Chapter 8

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Blackstripe lead the cats to the edge of the territory and into the unknown territory, where Stormlight crossed the border when the rouges attacked and where the two apprentices' scents lead.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner, Blackstripe." Featherwing mewed, obviously annoyed. "I mean, I figured it out, but it would have been nice to be told what was going on."

"I'm sorry, Featherwing." Blackstripe mewed. "I'm just getting so frustrated with Skystar."

"We all are." Bearclaw mewed. "Silvercloud is worried about those two as if they were her own kits, since they are her brothers' kin."

"I will try to help them in any way I can." Featherwing mewed. "I would talk to Skystar, but it seems that he won't listen to anyone."

"Yeah, Hawkpelt and Nightwing were both ignored." Bearclaw sighed. "Skystar sees what he believes."

"And he see's Stormlight," Featherwing sighed. "Starclan, help him."

"Why can't we just stay in the shed and let them rest?" Talonpaw asked. "They need it."

"That would be against Skystar's orders." Blackstripe mewed. "Otherwise, I would let them." Blackstripe decided to change the subject. "Talonpaw, Reedpaw, your mentors have told me that you are near the end of your apprentice training." Talonpaw and Reedpaw exchanged glances.

"Really?" Reedpaw asked, completely shocked.

"Yes." Reedpaw and Talonpaw smiled. Blackstripe scented the air. Bearclaw did the same. They suddenly became alert. Featherwing growled. Talonpaw and Reedpaw scented the air as well.

"Rats..." Blackstripe hissed.

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the Chapters short.


	9. Chapter 9

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

A few rats surrounded Lightpaw and Blackpaw. Blackpaw and Lightpaw were ready to fight.

"Ok, this was a bad idea." Lightpaw mewed to Blackpaw who just nodded in agreement. Lightpaw turned around just as a rat jumped towards them. The rat landed on Lightpaw, but Lightpaw used her hind legs to throw the rat off of her. Blackpaw jumped on a rat's back and dug his claws into it. He bit down, on the neck, hard. The rat shook him off, and Blackpaw went flying, but landed on his feet. Lightpaw was battling with three rats at one time, while Blackpaw was focused on one. There were two near the entrance of the shed. Blackpaw and Lightpaw moved closer together when they heard a familiar battle cry.

"Blackstripe!" They exclaimed just as Blackstripe jump into battle, with Featherwing, Bearclaw, Talonpaw and Reedpaw behind him. Talonpaw and Reedpaw hurried over to the other apprentices.

"Redpaw blabbed." Talonpaw mewed quickly.

"Figures." Blackpaw mewed. "Let's finish this." The four apprentices jumped into battle along with the three warriors. Talonpaw and Reedpaw fought side by side with Lightpaw and Blackpaw. Once the rats ran off, the cats regrouped.

"Is everyone alright?" Blackstripe asked. Everyone nodded. "Good." He looked at Blackpaw and Lightpaw. "Blackpaw, Lightpaw; are you alright?" The two apprentices nodded. "Let's head back to camp."

"Do we have too?" Lightpaw asked.

"Yes," Bearclaw answered. Lightpaw and Blackpaw sighed.

"Let's go." Blackstripe lead the way back to camp. Talonpaw and Reedpaw walked with Lightpaw and Blackpaw.

"You should have seen Twilightpaw when Redpaw told." Talonpaw mewed quietly. "She was nearly red in the face."

"I wish I could have seen what happened when Redpaw got back into the apprentice den." Reedpaw mewed.

"The others will tell us, no doubt." Blackpaw mewed with a small yawn.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up though." Lightpaw mewed. "There were too many rats for us two to handle, especially since we are so tired."

"Were just glad you're safe." Talonpaw mewed. Reedpaw nodded. The rest of the way back to camp was quiet. Once in camp, Featherwing headed off to the warriors den.

"See you later." Reedpaw mewed.

"Bye." Talonpaw said before they both headed off to the apprentice den. Blackstripe lead them towards Skystar's den. Bearclaw was with them.

"Enter, Blackstripe." The four cats entered Skystar's den. Skystar sat up. Lightpaw and Blackpaw sat down. "I'm glad to see that everyone came back to camp safely."

"We ran into some rats on the way, but we took care of them." Blackstripe mewed simply. Skystar looked at Blackpaw and Lightpaw.

"What in the world were you two thinking, leaving camp alone, at night, and going outside clan limits?"

"We were just getting some sleep, Skystar." Blackpaw mewed calmly. "We would have been back before Sunhigh."

"Is that all?" Skystar mewed, his voice was calm. "It seemed to me that you were getting away from all the hard work. Running away."

"Hard work." Lightpaw spoke, her voice slowly rising. "You are treating us like we are warriors, Skystar. We go on patrols, we have our training sessions, and we tend to the elders. We hunt, we fight, we do everything that you and the other warriors tell us to do, but it is going way too far." Lightpaw was nearly yelling now. "You don't see two apprentices in front of you. You see to kits of Stormlight, one of the best warriors, and you think we can do everything like he did, but we can't." Light hissed. "I might as well go live in Waterclan. At least I will be treated like an apprentice instead of a warrior." Lightpaw stormed out. Blackpaw looked at Skystar.

"What she said." Blackpaw left. Blackstripe and Bearclaw looked confused and looked at Skystar, who was completely baffled.

"Their punishment will be that they will be the last ones to eat." Skystar mewed. "You may leave." Blackstripe and Bearclaw left and before making their way into the warriors den, they stopped.

"Skystar seemed taken aback by what Lightpaw said." Bearclaw mewed. Blackstripe nodded.

"I know. I am taken aback as well." Blackstripe mewed. Bearclaw nodded. They entered the warriors den to get some rest.

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the Chapters short.


	10. Chapter 10

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Lightpaw looked around and spotted Blackpaw. Blackpaw spotted her as well.

"When did we get to the clearing?" Blackpaw asked. Lightpaw shrugged.

"I don't know." Lightpaw mewed.

"You're dreaming, young ones." Lightpaw and Blackpaw whipped around to see who spoke to them. A shimmering cat smiled at them.

"Dreaming?" Lightpaw mewed slowly. The cat nodded.

"Who are you?" Blackpaw asked.

"I am Lunarstar. I was leader previous leader of Lightclan." The cat mewed.

"Why are we here?" Blackpaw asked.

"We have to talk with you." Lightpaw and Blackpaw recognized that voice and turned around.

"Father?" Lightpaw seemed confused. The new cat nodded.

"What's going on?" Blackpaw mewed.

"Listen," Stormlight mewed. "I know what has been going on in camp. Lunarstar and I are trying to reach Skystar, but nothing is working. You have to hold on for as long as you can."

"I am very surprised with what Skystar is doing. I chose him as my deputy because he was very understanding and the clan loved him." Lunarstar mewed. "As a leader, I am very disappointed with what has been going on and I forbid it, but you must keep going. You shouldn't give up. Show the clan who you are and not who they think you should be." Lightpaw and Blackpaw nodded slowly.

"And what about Skystar?" Blackpaw asked. "He doesn't listen. We are way too tried to do all the patrols and keep up with all our apprentice duties."

"We are trying to get to him." Stormlight mewed. "We are waiting for the right time."

"It's almost dawn." Lunarstar mewed. "It's about time you two were on your way." Lunarstar smiled. "We will talk again soon."

* * *

Talonpaw nudged Lightpaw awake. "Lightpaw, it's time for patrol." Lightpaw got to her feet and stretched.

"Let's go." Lightpaw and Talonpaw left the den and joined Windsong, Shimmershadow and Silverwing. They left camp. Rivershine entered the apprentice den and woke up Cloudpaw and Blackpaw. Blackpaw got up and shook the moss from his pelt. The three cats joined Graymist and Dawnlight. They left camp as well.

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the Chapters short.


	11. Chapter 11

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

On the border patrol, Lightpaw was keeping up, and trying not to pass the warriors up. Talonpaw padded alongside her.

"Wait up," He stated. Lightpaw slowed down enough for them to talk. "What's up with you? You are so determined to prove yourself. What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Lightpaw mewed.

"Try me." Talonpaw mewed.

"I was visited by Lunarstar and Stormlight last night in my dreams. Blackpaw was there." Lightpaw mewed. "They told us to hold on as long as we can. Apparently they are having a hard time getting to Skystar to talk to him about Blackpaw and me. They told us to be ourselves and proof to the clan that we are our own cat; that we are different from our father then they let on." Talonpaw was surprised.

"Really?" Lightpaw nodded.

"I know it's a lot to take in, trust me." Lightpaw sighed. "I just can't wait for a good night's sleep." Lightpaw smiled slightly. "I also hope that I can make it through it all. Less sleep, more duties, and being able to do it while not showing the tiredness."

"I'll help you." Talonpaw smiled. "Along with the other apprentice."

"And you and Reedpaw are going to be warriors soon. What good will that do?"

"Redpaw will be gone also."

"Well, I hope I don't have to do patrols with him." Lightpaw mewed. "I can't stand him in the apprentice den the way it is. It'll be worse when he becomes a warrior because he'll think he can boss me around."

"Twilightpaw won't stand for that." Talonpaw chuckled.

"True." Lightpaw laughed. "She would tear him to shreds. Talonpaw laughed. "What's so funny?"

"What if Twilightpaw and Redpaw become mates?"

"That would never happen." Lightpaw mewed.

"And why not?"

"Because it's obvious that Twilightpaw likes Blackpaw." Lightpaw smiled.

"And what about Stonepaw and Eaglepaw, if you know who likes who."

"Stonepaw is eyeing Silverwing, but you didn't hear it from me. Eaglepaw is still looking, but by the sounds of it, Redpaw likes Littlepebble, but we will just watch how that goes. Cloudpaw hasn't been thinking about finding anyone." Lightpaw smiled. "Reedpaw, by the sounds of it, likes Birchsong and by the sounds of it, Birchsong likes him back. Nothing is official."

"What about me?" Talonpaw asked in interest.

"All the apprentices know you like me." Lightpaw mewed.

"All the apprentices know?" Lightpaw nodded and smiled.

"Not embarrassed, are you?"

"Of course not."

"We better not fall behind; I don't need my ear chewed off by Shimmershadow again." The apprentices caught up with the warriors and soon their patrol was done.

"Let's head back to camp," Shimmershadow mewed. They made their way back to camp.

* * *

Cloudpaw also noticed that Blackpaw was different while they were on their hunting patrol. Blackpaw caught a rabbit, a couple mice and a squirrel. After they got back to camp, and putting the fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile, Cloudpaw looked at Blackpaw.

"What's going on?" Cloudpaw asked. "I haven't seen you hunt like that since Skystar put you on all three hunting patrols."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Blackpaw mewed. "But I was visited by Stormlight and Lunarstar last night in my dreams with Lightpaw. They told us to hold on and that they were trying to get in touch with Skystar to talk to him. They said to hold on as long as we can and to start proofing to the clan that we aren't who they think we are."

"You're wrong, I do to believe you." Cloudpaw mewed. "Because you're doing it now."

"Come on, we have some elders bedding to clean out." Blackpaw laughed. "Rather not have Talltail clawing my ear off for not being on time." Cloudpaw nodded in agreement and rushed out of camp to fetch fresh moss for the elders den.

* * *

After changing the elders bedding, Blackpaw went off to do his next patrol while Lightpaw was battle training with Blackstripe. Both were showing excellent progress in their training and patrols. Blackstripe was confused on what was going on between the two and decided to mention it to Nightwing. After the training session with Lightpaw, Blackstripe made his way up to the Medicine Cat's den.

"Nightwing, something weird has been going on." Blackstripe mewed and explained to Nightwing that Blackpaw and Lightpaw are like to totally different cats. "They are acting as if they have plenty of energy to spare. Shimmershadow reported that Lightpaw seemed to have enough energy to continue on the patrol. Graymist stated that Blackpaw caught more today than in the last three hunting patrols." Blackstripe sighed. "And I could tell that Lightpaw was tired during training, but didn't let it stop her." Blackstripe looked at Nightwing. "Something is wrong with those two." Nightwing slowly nodded.

"That is weird." Nightwing mewed as she slowly took it all in. "Something must have struck them last night to make them think they need to work harder and don't let anything slow them down." She paused. "But what..." She trailed off. There was a long silence between them and then Blackstripe spoke.

"Cloudpaw, Talonpaw. You don't need to stand outside." Blackstripe mewed. Talonpaw and Cloudpaw entered the den.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but we know what is wrong with Lightpaw and Blackpaw." Talonpaw mewed. Nightwing and Blackstripe looked at the apprentice.

"Really, what is it?" Nightwing prompt.

"They were visited last night in their dreams by Lunarstar and Stormlight." Cloudpaw mewed.

"According to Lightpaw, Lunarstar and Stormlight told them to hold on as long as they could and to start proofing to the clan that they aren't who we think they are." Talonpaw mewed.

"Same with Blackpaw." Cloudpaw added.

"So that's what happened." Nightwing mewed softly. "Why hasn't Starclan shown me anything about this?" Nightwing shook her head. "None of this makes sense."

"Blackpaw also mentioned that Lunarstar and Stormlight were trying to reach Skystar, but haven't been able to get through." Cloudpaw mewed. "Whatever that may mean." Blackstripe looked at Nightwing and shook his head.

"Thank you, you two. That helps us a lot." Cloudpaw and Talonpaw nodded.

"Talonpaw, you, Reedpaw and Redpaw should get some rest." Blackstripe mewed. "Your Warrior ceremony is tonight and you must sit vigil tonight as well." Talonpaw nodded and he and Cloudpaw headed back to the apprentice den.

"He's not letting Starclan in." Nightwing mewed. "He's our leader and not even listening to Starclan." Nightwing was confused and angry at the same time. "I just can't believe it."

"He can't keep Starclan out forever, Nightwing. You and I both know that." Blackstripe mewed. "At least now we know what is going on." Blackstripe turned to leave. "I'm having Blackpaw and Lightpaw off their last patrols and resting after the ceremony whether Skystar likes it or not." Blackstripe mewed. "I just wish it wasn't behind his back. Some deputy I turned out to be."

"Blackstripe..." But Blackstripe was already out of the den. Nightwing slowly shook his head. "You are doing the right thing." She whispered.

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the Chapters short.


	12. Chapter 12

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Skystar jumped up on the High Rock. Graymist was giving Rock-kit and Waterkit a quick wash before the ceremony. They were becoming apprentice today while Talonpaw, Reedpaw and Redpaw became warriors. Skystar looked around camp as the clan shared tongues.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." Warriors, elders, queens and apprentices slowly made their way into the clearing. Talonpaw, Redpaw and Reedpaw were sitting near the front with their mentors, Mouse-eyes, Jaywhisker and Windsong. Next to them was Rock-kit and Waterkit. Behind the two kits were Graymist. "Redpaw, Reedpaw, Talonpaw. Step forward."

"I, Skystar, leader of Lightclan call upon my warrior ancestor to look down upon these apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your warrior code and I commend them as warriors in turn." Skystar looked at the apprentice. "Redpaw, Reedpaw, Talonpaw; do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The three apprentices said in unison.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names." Skystar looked at Reedpaw. "From this moment on, he will be known as Reedclaw. Starclan honors your talent and friendship and welcomes you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Skystar looked at Redpaw. "From this moment on, he will be known as Redlight. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Skystar looked at Talonpaw. "From this moment on, he will be known as Talonclaw. Starclan honors your trust and hard work and welcomes you as a full member of Starclan." The three newly made warriors stepped back. "Waterkit, Rock-kit, come forward." The two kits walked up the Highledge, Waterkit was a little nervous compared to Rock-kit. Mouse-eyes and Graymist looked at each other and smiled.

"Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Waterpaw." Skystar mewed. "Dusktail, you are a strong and understanding warrior. Waterpaw will be your apprentice." Waterpaw touched noses with a brown and orange mixed pelt tom. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Rockpaw." Skystar mewed. "Lunarwolf, you are an amazing hunter and fight, you will mentor Rockpaw." Rockpaw touched noses with a black tom.

"Talonclaw, Redlight, Reedclaw, Rockpaw, Waterpaw." The clan chanted.

"As tradition, newly warriors must sit vigil for tonight." Skystar mewed. "That is all." He said before jumping off the Highledge. Blackstripe made his way over to Shimmershadow.

"Shimmershadow, you are doing Dawn patrol, right?" Shimmershadow nodded. "Ok, I want you to take Twilightpaw and Needlewing with you instead of Lightpaw and Dawnlight." Shimmershadow nodded.

"I will inform them right now." Shimmershadow mewed. She headed towards the warriors den. Blackstripe spotted Dawnlight.

"Dawnlight, I want you to lead tomorrow's hunting patrol." Dawnlight looked at Blackstripe.

"I was doing Dawn patrol." Dawnlight mewed.

"I know, but I need you for hunting." Blackstripe mewed. "Take Graymist, Eaglepaw and Littlepebble with you." Dawnlight nodded. Blackstripe spotted Blackpaw and Lightpaw congratulating Talonclaw and Reedclaw with the other apprentices before heading to the apprentice den. He stopped them quickly.

"Blackpaw, Lightpaw..." He mewed. The two apprentices turned around. "You two are off the morning patrols for tomorrow." The apprentices looked shocked.

"Really?" Lightpaw mewed sounding excited. "That's great. Is Skystar backing off?" Blackstripe shook his head. "He doesn't know, does he?" Blackstripe nodded. "Alright." Lightpaw mewed. "Are we training tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, Blackpaw you are training with Bearclaw tomorrow." Blackstripe mewed. "Now go get some rest." The apprentice nodded and headed inside. Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw, Stonepaw and Cloudpaw waited eagerly for them to enter.

"What did Blackstripe want?" Twilightpaw asked quickly.

"Are you guys in trouble?" Stonepaw asked.

"Is Skystar mad at you again?" Cloudpaw mewed.

"Are you on more patrols?" Eaglepaw asked.

"We are not in trouble. Skystar isn't mad at us, that we know of. We are actually not on the morning patrols tomorrow." Blackpaw mewed. "But by the sounds of it, Eaglepaw, you're hunting tomorrow morning and Twilightpaw, you're on Dawn Patrol."

"Lovely..." Twilightpaw and Eaglepaw said in unison.

"Let's get some sleep." Stonepaw mewed with a yawn. Waterpaw and Rockpaw were sleeping near the front of the den. Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw, Stonepaw, Cloudpaw, Blackpaw and Lightpaw were in the further back, huddled together.

* * *

Blackpaw and Lightpaw slept nearly to sun-high. Windsong woke Blackpaw up for the next hunting patrol. Blackpaw was well rested and joined Windsong, Cloudpaw and Goldenstripe, Redlight's father. They headed out. Blackstripe woke Lightpaw up for some battle training. She was also well rested and ready for training. After a successful training session with Blackstripe, Lightpaw went on a border patrol with Dusktail, Waterpaw and Talonclaw. Blackpaw went on a hunting patrol with Rivershine, Cloudpaw, and Reedclaw. Skystar was always in his den, not doing much of anything. A gathering was slowly approaching and Blackpaw and Lightpaw were both hoping to be going.

"Blackstripe was so amazed on how much energy I had today. I took him down. I was ready for him and took him by surprise in my training." Lightpaw mewed with a grin. "Getting praised has never felt so good!"

"Goldenstripe praised me too." Blackpaw mewed which shocked Lightpaw. Goldenstripe didn't give praises much. "I caught this rabbit that was nearly the size of Waterpaw and Rockpaw."

"That's amazing." Lightpaw mewed. "Where is Goldenstripe?"

"Reporting to Blackstripe and Skystar," Blackpaw mewed. "Have you heard anything about the gathering?" Lightpaw shook her head. "I hope we can go." Blackpaw mewed.

"Goldenstripe and Blackstripe each have something good to say about us." Lightpaw mewed. "Besides, what difference will it make if we go or not?"

"A big difference. We deserve to go, they way they work us." Blackpaw pointed out.

"And what if we don't get to go?" Lightpaw mewed.

"We sleep some more." Blackpaw mewed with a shrug. Twilightpaw and Eaglepaw came running over to them.

"Have they said who is going to the gathering?" Eaglepaw asked. Blackpaw and Lightpaw shook their heads.

"But the gathering is tonight!" Twilightpaw exclaimed. Cloudpaw and Stonepaw joined them.

"Enough about the gathering, guys. I have something big to tell you." Blackpaw mewed. This caught Cloudpaw's, Eaglepaw's Twilightpaw's and Stonepaw's attention. "Goldenstripe gave me a compliment today." Cloudpaw smiled.

"Really?" Twilightpaw mewed in shock.

"That's a miracle." Eaglepaw laughed.

"It was amazing. I was shocked to hear it." Cloudpaw mewed. Stonepaw silenced them when he spotted Skystar, Blackstripe and Goldenstripe pad out of the Skystar's den. Skystar jumped up on the Highrock.

"They must be getting ready to announce who's going to the gathering." Twilightpaw mewed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting." Cats emerged from all the dens; warrior, elder, nursery and the few from the apprentice. "Windsong, Goldenstripe, Redlight, Talonclaw, Reedclaw, Featherwing, Whiterain, Rainfall, Rivershadow, Graymist, Dusktail, Silvercloud, Creamtail, Cloudpaw, Waterpaw, Rockpaw, Blackpaw and Lightpaw will be attending tonight's gathering." Skystar announced. "We will be leaving after we eat. That is all." He jumped off the rock and motioned Lunarwolf towards him.

"Lunarwolf, you will be in charge of camp while we are gone." Skystar mewed. Lunarwolf nodded and padded off. Blackpaw and Lightpaw were extremely excited.

"We get to go to this gathering. This will be our second one!" Lightpaw nearly squeaked. Twilightpaw, who has been to three already, smiled; she was happy for her friends.

"You guys have to tell us everything when you get back, alright?" Twilightpaw mewed.

"Of course!" Blackpaw mewed. "We wouldn't leave you out of the loop."

"Good, because we didn't last time." Eaglepaw pointed out.

"We won't." Cloudpaw mewed. "Just make sure you are up when we get back."

"We will." Stonepaw mewed. "We wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Let's get something to eat, come on." Lightpaw mewed as they walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Lightpaw, Blackpaw, Cloudpaw, Waterpaw and Rockpaw ate quickly. They joined the other cats at the entrance of camp when it was time to leave for the gathering.

"I wonder what Waterclan has to report." Cloudpaw mewed. "I hope it is something exciting."

"Things have been quite boring, haven't they?" Blackpaw mewed. Lightpaw nodded. They were joined by Talonclaw and Reedclaw. "Are you two excited to be going to your first gathering as Warriors?" Blackpaw asked.

"Of course!" Talonclaw purred. "It will be excited."

"We're just lucky to be going." Lightpaw mewed. "If Goldenstripe didn't give Blackpaw a complement today, he might not be going and if I didn't take down Blackstripe in battle training today, I wouldn't be going."

"Wait...Goldenstripe gave YOU a compliment?" Reedclaw asked Blackpaw surprised. Blackpaw nodded. "It was a small compliment."

"You're lucky you got one at all." It was Redlight. "Goldenstripe shouldn't have given you a compliment. You don't deserve it."

"You don't deserve to be a warrior, but you are. So what difference does it make?" Cloudpaw mewed. Redlight growled at Cloudpaw, who recoiled back.

"You're scared." Redlight mewed with humor. "You'll never become a warrior." Redlight walked away. Cloudpaw hung his head.

"Don't listen to him, Cloudpaw." Lightpaw mewed. "You will be a great warrior." The clearing came into view.

"Waterclan isn't here yet." Reedclaw stated just as they entered the clearing. Not long afterwards, Waterclan arrived. Warriors met with other warriors, elders met with other elders and apprentices found their friends.

"Blackpaw!" Dovepaw mewed with a small purr. Flamepaw was right behind her. "It's great to see you again. I was wondering if we ever would." Blackpaw shrugged.

"I knew we would." Blackpaw mewed. "I wasn't worried." He motioned Waterpaw and Rockpaw. "Flamepaw, Dovepaw, this Rockpaw and Waterpaw, two of our newer apprentices."

"Nice to meet you." Flamepaw mewed, motioning for a grayish white tom and a black she-cat with white on her back. "These are two of our newer apprentices, Wavepaw and Meadowpaw." Rockpaw made his way over to Wavepaw. Waterpaw made her way over to Meadowpaw.

"Nice to meet you." Rockpaw mewed to Wavepaw. Wavepaw smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." He mewed. Waterpaw and Meadowpaw were already talking about training. Rockpaw and Wavepaw laughed.

"Sisters."

"Cloudpaw! Lightpaw!" Cloudpaw and Lightpaw turned around to see Rosepaw bounding over to them.

"Rosepaw!" Lightpaw and Cloudpaw said in unison.

"It's been so long!" Rosepaw mewed.

"It's been WAY too long. I've been extremely busy." Lightpaw mewed.

"That she has." Cloudpaw mewed.

"Icepaw, Silverpaw. This is Lightpaw, the one I told you about before. This is her second gathering."

"Cloudpaw and Twilightpaw mentioned you." A pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes stated. "I'm Icepaw. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Silverpaw," Said the silver she-cat with dark gray, almost black, stripes. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same." Skystar called the gathering to start.

"Everything in Lightclan is fine. Prey is running well and we have brought three new warriors and two new apprentices with us tonight. Redlight, Talonclaw, Reedclaw, Waterpaw and Rockpaw." Skystar reported simply. "Oakenstar." Skystar motioned for him to go.

"Waterclan is also doing well. We have brought two new apprentices with us this time, Wavepaw and Meadowpaw." Oakenstar mewed. "We have to report that rouges have been scented on our territory. They are the same ones as before."

"Which direction were they going in?" Silvercloud mewed loudly.

"They were heading in your direction, Skystar." Oakenstar mewed. "They are no doubt the ones that killed Stormlight. I recognized the scent myself." Blackpaw and Lightpaw glanced at each other, worried. Cloudpaw rested his tail on Lightpaw's shoulder.

"I followed the scent myself," Oakenstar's deputy, Silvermoon, stated. "We lost the scent, but the scent was definitely heading towards Lightclan."

"Thank you, Oakenstar, if that is all, I think we should end the gathering and get back to camp." Skystar said. Oakenstar nodded and the leaders jumped off the Great Rock, but they didn't leave. They continued to mingle among themselves. Blackpaw hurried over to Lightpaw and Cloudpaw. Flamepaw and Dovepaw were behind him.

"They're back." Lightpaw mewed. "They might come after us. They know we are still alive. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we are going..." Blackpaw didn't finish when he was interrupted.

"You are not going to do anything." Talonclaw mewed quickly. "The clan needs you and you guys can't do something so reckless. You are too close to becoming warriors. Don't ruin it."

"What if they find us?" Lightpaw panicked. "What will we do?"

"We will fight." Blackpaw mewed. Oakenstar called all the Waterclan cats to him so they could leave.

"Bye guys." Dovepaw mewed.

"By the next time you see us, we will be warriors." Flamepaw mewed.

"Same here." Icepaw mewed. "Maybe." Icepaw, Flamepaw, Dovepaw, Silverpaw and Rosepaw left to join their leader to head back to camp. Skystar called Lightclan together to leave. Lightpaw looked at Talonclaw.

"Don't leave my side until we get back to camp, please?" She asked him. Talonclaw nuzzled her affectionately.

"Ok." He mewed with a slight small. Lightpaw stayed close to Talonclaw. Blackpaw, Cloudpaw, Waterpaw and Rockpaw were close by. Nightwing was worried and quietly talking to Blackstripe, who was keeping an eye on the back while Skystar lead the way back to camp. They arrived back at camp safely. Blackstripe ordered a second border patrol to go out and make sure everything was ok. Skystar jumped on the Highrock and called a clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting." Skystar's voice rang throughout camp. Twilightpaw, Stonepaw and Eaglepaw joined Blackpaw, Lightpaw, Cloudpaw, Waterpaw and Rockpaw.

"What happened at the gathering?" Twilightpaw asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Blackpaw mewed slowly. Once all the cats gathered in the clearing, Skystar spoke.

"Waterclan has scented rouges on their territory. Oakenstar believes that they are the same rouges that killed Stormlight." There were gasps and murmurs between the cats. "I have ordered Blackstripe to have two border patrols for awhile until we know for certain that the rouges are heading this way, like Oakenstar said. Until then, all kits must stay in camp and all apprentices must be accompanied by a warrior." Skystar ordered. "That is all. The border patrols may leave." Skystar jumped off the Highrock and entered his den. Blackpaw watched as the original patrol, Bearclaw, Windsong, Twilightpaw and Jaywhisker, and the new patrol, Goldenstripe, Stonepaw, Shimmershadow and Redlight, leave the camp.

"Let's get some sleep." Cloudpaw mewed with a big yawn. "We could all use it." Blackpaw and Cloudpaw started making their way into the apprentice den, with Waterpaw and Rockpaw right behind them. Twilightpaw noticed that Lightpaw wasn't moving, but was too tired to ask. She walked back to the den. Talonclaw padded up to her.

"Get some rest, Lightpaw." Talonclaw mewed gently.

"I don't know if I could sleep." Lightpaw mewed.

"If there are rouges coming into our territory, they will never make it to the camp. Blackstripe has ordered Littlepebble to guard the entrance and Dusktail is going to take over later." Talonclaw explained. "Everything will be just fine, I promise." He nuzzled her gently. "Get some rest." Lightpaw smiled and rested her head in his pelt for a moment before heading off to the apprentice den. Talonclaw smiled before heading to the warriors den to get some sleep.

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.

_Sorry for the late postings. Im really busy with college and what not. I had a paper due in my english class on Last Wednesday and I had a test on Last Tuesday in Stress and Wellness. I failed the test (oh well, it was the first one and I guessed on all the answers.) and the printers weren't working in my school and couldn't get my paper printed and my teacher wouldn't accept it. (grr) However, i am slowly getting this story going. Im working on finding a job for the summer and now i am helping my cousin with something on Monday and will be missing classes, meaning that I have a lot of stuff i need to get done before then. Keep on reading and keep on reviewing!_


	13. Chapter 13

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Blackstripe woke up the two young apprentices the following morning.

"Skystar wants you both on a border patrol. Blackpaw, you are going to be with Dusktail, Needlewing, Twilightpaw and Jaywhisker. After a quick border patrol, you will switch to hunting." Blackstripe explained to the young tom. "Lightpaw, you will be on patrol with Talonclaw, Shimmershadow, Cloudpaw and Graymist." The two apprentices nodded. "Hurry, you patrols are waiting for you." Blackpaw and Lightpaw hurried out of the apprentice den to join their patrol.

"The patrols sent out last night didn't have any scent of the rouge near our borders." Dusktail mewed to both patrols. "My patrol will follow the river to lake. Graymist, your patrol should take the opposite route and head towards the gathering clearing." Dusktail explained. "Let's go." The two patrols left. Blackpaw headed towards the lake while Lightpaw headed towards the clearing. Talonclaw took the back so he could stay near Lightpaw.

"You don't want to be on this patrol, do you?" Talonclaw whispered in her ear.

"For Starclan's sake!" Lightpaw mewed softly, but firmly. "Why would I want to be on a patrol trying to scent out the cats that killed my father. That's completely insane." Lightpaw shook her head. "I don't want to be looking for the rogues that killed my father and mother and Sandy, I mean, I was six moons old and remember that day so clearly."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Talonclaw mewed. "So far, the rogues haven't made any appearance inside our territory. We only have Waterclan's word."

"Would they lie about something like that?" Cloudpaw asked simply.

"Of course not." Shimmershadow chimed in. "Waterclan would never lie about rogues." Shimmershadow looked at Lightpaw. "Stormlight was a well known cat and was trusted by both clans. Your father's death came to as a big shock to both clans, not just Lightclan."

"Besides," This time it was Graymist. "Oakenstar owes his life to Stormlight." Graymist stated. "They were good friends as apprentices and as warriors. Oakenstar would never lie about it." Lightpaw just nodded. They continued on their patrol silently.

* * *

Blackpaw was just as curious on his patrol and got the same reply from Dusktail, Needlewing and Jaywhisker. The double patrol came back with plenty of fresh-kill. They reported to Blackstripe that they scented no trouble. However, Graymist had something interesting to report. When Blackpaw and Twilightpaw entered the apprentice den, Lightpaw was waiting for them with the other apprentices.

"We scented the rogues in the gathering place." Lightpaw explained. "They're scent was faint, but it was clear enough that they stayed the night there after the gathering."

"They could have been at the gathering and no one would have known." Waterpaw squeaked.

"No, we would have scented them." Cloudpaw stated.

"That means they are coming." Blackpaw mewed. "Slowly, but they are definitely coming." Lightpaw nodded.

"But why?" Rockpaw asked. "Why are they coming?"

"You were too young to remember." Lightpaw mewed slowly. "The rouges are the ones that killed Stormlight, our father. The rouges are coming for us." Waterpaw gasped.

"All of us."

"No, just me and Lightpaw." Blackpaw mewed.

"Why?" Rockpaw asked.

"No one knows?" Lightpaw mewed.

"Why not?" Waterpaw asked.

"It was just sudden, I guess." Blackpaw mewed.

"Why?" Rockpaw asked.

"I don't know." Lightpaw mewed getting irritated.

"Why don't you know?" Waterpaw mewed.

"Because." Blackpaw mewed, also getting annoyed.

"Because why?" Rockpaw asked.

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE BE QUIET FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE?!" Twilightpaw freaked. "Stop asking so many questions. They don't know. Nobody knows. End of discussion." Waterpaw and Rockpaw flinched and backed away from Twilightpaw, refusing to say a word.

"Thank-you." Eaglepaw, Stonepaw, Cloudpaw, Blackpaw and Lightpaw mewed at once to Twilightpaw.

"They were starting to get on my nerves." Twilightpaw mewed.

"I have elders to attend to." Stonepaw mewed.

"Same." Eaglepaw mewed. "We will talk to you later guys." And the two of them left.

"Hey, Blackpaw, I have an idea, let's go visit Silvercloud, Winterkit and Lilykit!" Lightpaw mewed.

"I should go visit Featherwing." Twilightpaw mewed. "This is the first time she is expecting since I've been an apprentice. At first, I didn't think she would." Twilightpaw smiled. "Come on Cloudpaw." The four apprentices headed out of the apprentice den and towards the nursery. Outside, Featherwing was basking in the sun and talking to Silvercloud, who was watching her kits play. "Hi Featherwing, Silvercloud." Twilightpaw mewed to her mom. Silvercloud and Featherwing looked up.

"Hey you guys." Featherwing mewed. "What are you four up too?"

"We just got done with patrol." Lightpaw mewed. "We thought we'd come by and say hi."

"Hasn't Skystar ordered Blackstripe to more patrols?" Featherwing asked.

"Two border patrols this morning." Cloudpaw mentioned. "And one was a double patrol."

"Ah I see," Featherwing mewed.

"Have you eaten?" Twilightpaw asked her mom. Featherwing shook her head. Twilightpaw ran over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a rabbit from the pile and brought it to Featherwing. "Here you go." Featherwing smiled.

"Thank you, Twilightpaw." Featherwing nuzzled Twilightpaw.

"Lightpaw," Blackstripe mewed from behind her. "Go eat, and get ready for some training." Lightpaw nodded and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. Blackstripe nuzzled Featherwing and Twilightpaw. "How are you feeling, Featherwing?" Blackstripe asked.

"I'm fine, Blackstripe. No need to worry. Twilightpaw has just fetched me a rabbit and I'm planning on sharing it with Silvercloud." Featherwing mewed. Blackstripe smiled at Twilightpaw.

"Blackstripe," Silvercloud mewed. "You are training with Lightpaw, right?" Blackstripe nodded. "Is another warrior coming with you?"

"There will be warriors around. A hunting and a border patrol." Blackstripe mewed. "Plus I am bringing Reedclaw with me to help with the training." Blackstripe understood that the she-cat was worried about the rouges. They killed her brother and she didn't want harm to come to Lightpaw or Blackpaw. "The clan won't let the rouges harm those two. They want the rouges gone as much as you do. We just have to go with the flow. Relax." Silvercloud nodded.

"Blackpaw, Cloudpaw, can you two keep an eye on Winterkit and Lilykit please. I want go talk to Bearclaw for a bit."

"Yeah, sure." Blackpaw mewed. Silvercloud left and went to find Bearclaw. Lightpaw and Reedclaw headed towards Blackstripe. Lightpaw was happier now because she knew Reedclaw was going to help with the training.

"Let's go." Blackstripe stated. The three cats left. Feathercloud ate the rabbit and fell asleep in the sun. Winterkit, the white tom with a brown nose, picked up a moss ball and tossed it at Blackpaw.

"Sorry Blackpaw!" Winterkit squeaked. He ran over and picked up the moss ball. Lilykit, a white and brown she-cat, bounded over to Cloudpaw and Blackpaw.

"Is it fun being an apprentice?" Lilykit asked. Cloudpaw looked at Blackpaw.

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Cloudpaw mewed. "You get to leave camp and go hunting."

"Battle training, going to gatherings, and meet new cats." Blackpaw chimed in. Lilypaw and Winterkit smiled.

"Cool. I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Winterkit mewed.

"Ok, you two. No more questions; leave Blackpaw and Cloudpaw alone." Silvercloud mewed behind them. "Go play."

"Bye Blackpaw. Bye Cloudpaw." The two kits mewed, leaving the apprentices to play.

"Well, we better get something to eat. Come on." Twilightpaw mewed to the two toms. The three of them left the queens and went to share a rabbit.

* * *

"Good job, Lightpaw." Blackstripe mewed. "Try again and this time, make sure Reedclaw doesn't have time to attack you or have time to figure out what your move is before you do." Blackstripe explained. Lightpaw nodded. She walked around slowly Reedclaw. She dodged an attack from him by rolling out of the way. She jumped on Reedclaw's back and bit his neck. Reedclaw rolled over and Lightpaw jumped. Lightpaw became alert. Reedclaw was about to pounce on Lightpaw when she started to hiss and back slowly away from the bush. From out of the bush came five rouges. A brown tom was in the lead.

"Well, well, well…looks like we meet again." The tom mewed. Blackstripe and Reedclaw were already next to Lightpaw.

"What do you want Claw?" Blackstripe hissed to the tom.

"You know exactly what I want." Claw mewed with an evil grin. A rouge pounce on Reedclaw and another one joined him. Two rouges jumped at Blackstripe, leaving Claw to face Lightpaw. Blackstripe was fighting the four rouges with Reedclaw.

"How are we going to win and keep Lightpaw safe?" Reedclaw asked Blackstripe.

"Just keep fighting. A patrol will hear us; I ordered them to stay close." Blackstripe stated. Claw jumped on Lightpaw. Lightpaw felt his claws dig into her back. She rolled over, knocked him off. Lightpaw charged for claw and jumped on his back, biting down on his neck as hard as she could. Claw pinned Lightpaw to the ground after shaking her off his back and swiping her with his claws.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Claw mewed roughly.

* * *

Review! This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.

Oh no! The rouges are back! Will Lightpaw be alright? Will a patrol hear them? Find out in the next chapter that will be posted on who knows what date.

_Again, sorry for the wait on the next chapter. Just moved into a new dorm room and spring break just ended. You wouldn't believe how busy i have become. Papers, homework, twenty minute drives to a town to do some Field Expiernces for Intro To Ed...just been busy busy busy_

_Funny story tho. Yesturday we had the fire alarms go off twice for no reason. Well, i didn't know about the first on. WHen the second one when off, i was on my bed, which is like alittle over 5 feet off the ground, playing my new Super Mario 64 game for the DS. Well I didn't hear the alarm at first, but when i did, i jumped off my bed, dropped my game (which froze. Oh nos I killed Yoshi) and ran outside in my Pj. (Shirt was a Tank top) no shoes, no sweater...just me, my keys and my ds and game. Whoo...anyway... (that wasn't really fun, but i laugh at it)..._

I'll try and post again soon.


	14. Chapter 14

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Lightpaw's shoulders and her side were stinging with pain. Claw went to send one more blow when he was knocked off Lightpaw. Lightpaw scrambled to her paws and noticed that the border patrol had heard the fighting. She saw Redlight, Lunarwolf and Rivershadow were fighting with the rouges that had attacked Blackstripe and Reedclaw. She noticed Rockpaw in the trees. She looked at the cat who took Claw off of her. It was Talonclaw!

"Retreat!" Claw yelled to his band of rouges and they dashed toward the bushes. Talonclaw raced over to Lightpaw, who collapsed on the ground.

"Lightpaw, are you alright?" Talonclaw asked softly. There was no reply.

"Rockpaw," Lunarwolf turned to his apprentice. "Run back to camp and tell Nightwing that we are coming and that Lightpaw is severely injured." Rockpaw nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait." Blackstripe hissed. "Reedclaw and Redlight will go too." The two warriors nodded and they raced back to camp with Rockpaw. Blackstripe walked over to Lightpaw and Talonclaw. "Let's get her back to camp." He mewed to Talonclaw. Talonclaw lifted Lightpaw gently. "Lunarwolf, you take the lead. Rivershadow, follow behind." Lunarwolf lead the way. They quickly got into camp. Nightwing waited for them.

"Hurry, bring her into my den." Nightwing mewed urgently. Talonclaw carried her to Nightwing's den.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Cloudpaw mewed to Twilightpaw and Blackpaw. They looked up, but none of them recognized Lightpaw's pelt.

"I don't know." Twilightpaw mewed. Stonepaw and Eaglepaw bounded over to them.

"Guys, the rouges attacked. Lightpaw is injured." Eaglepaw blurted out. Blackpaw's eyes grew wide with worry.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Blackpaw asked quickly.

"I don't know. Rockpaw said she collapsed." Stonepaw said. Blackpaw jumped to his paws and bounded over to the medicine cats den. Silvercloud had heard about it too and was already there, Winterkit and Lilykit next to her. Talonclaw was near Lightpaw while Nightwing examined her. Blackpaw entered.

"Silvercloud, would you please go outside and wait with the others?" Nightwing asked annoyed. "She'll be fine. Now go." Silvercloud ushered her kits outside. Lilykit walked over to Nightwing. "You too, Blackpaw." Blackpaw sighed and glanced at his sister before leaving.

"Can I help?" Lilykit asked. Nightwing smiled at the kit.

"Can you gently put the cobweb on Lightpaw's shoulder?" Lilykit nodded and did what she was told. With Lilykit's help, Nightwing finished covering Lightpaw's wounds. Lightpaw was now resting, with Talonclaw right beside her. Nightwing and Lilykit stepped outside where Silvercloud, Blackstripe, Blackpaw, Skystar, Reedclaw and Bearclaw were waiting.

"Lilykit, you were suppose to come outside with me." Silvercloud mewed.

"I was helping Nightwing." Lilykit mewed. "I want to become a medicine cat."

"Lightpaw will be fine. The wounds weren't to sever, but they may get infected. She is going to need plenty of rest and I don't want her to move too much, due her shoulders being the worst of her injuries."

"Can I go see her?" Blackpaw asked.

"Later. She's resting right now and needs it." Nightwing mewed. Blackpaw sighed, but nodded. "Skystar, I need to gather some herbs and medicine. Talonclaw is staying in with Lightpaw."

"Bearclaw, Redlight, Twilightpaw and Needlewing can escort you." Skystar said.

"Can I help?" Lilykit asked.

"It's too dangerous, Lilykit." Silvercloud mewed.

"You're too young at the moment, maybe next time." Nightwing mewed.

"Promise?" Lilykit asked.

"Promise." Lilykit smiled and followed Winterkit and Silvercloud back to the nursery. Bearclaw gathered Twilightpaw, Needlewing and Redlight and they left with Nightwing. Skystar headed to his den and Blackstripe followed, but before leaving he looked at Reedclaw.

"Rest tonight. I'll have Dusktail take your place in the night patrol." Blackstripe told Reedclaw. Reedclaw nodded and watched Blackstripe follow Skystar into his den. Reedclaw entered the medicine cats den. He looked at Talonclaw.

"I should have been able to protect her." Reedclaw mewed to his best friend.

"Reedclaw, relax. Everything will be ok." Talonclaw mewed. "Blackstripe told us to keep close to the training hallow. He wanted to make sure. He said he had this feeling. If he didn't tell us to do that, Lightpaw would be..." He couldn't say it. He shook the thought out of his mind. "Get some rest, Reedclaw." Reedclaw nodded and left the medicine cat's den. He couldn't believe that Talonclaw was so calm with Lightpaw being injured. Reedclaw grabbed a rabbit from the pile and ate it before heading into the warriors den.

* * *

"So she will be ok?" Cloudpaw asked. Blackpaw nodded.

"Nightwing said that her injuries weren't too server, but she needs to rest and heal." Blackpaw mewed.

"That's good." Eaglepaw sighed of relieve. "How's Talonclaw handling it?"

"I'm not sure." Blackpaw mewed. "Nightwing and Skystar are letting him stay with her. Nightwing left to collect herbs and Talonclaw is keeping an eye on her I guess."

"I can't believe the rouges found Lightpaw." Stonepaw mewed slowly. "It's like they knew where she was going to be."

"Kinda like they were spying on the camp," Cloudpaw chimed in. Stonepaw nodded.

"Were they spying on camp?" Waterpaw asked. Blackpaw shook his head.

"If they were, we would have known about it." Blackpaw mewed. Waterpaw eased up a bit. Dusktail entered the apprentice.

"Blackpaw is right." Dusktail mewed. "Come Waterpaw. We are going to start your training this afternoon." Waterpaw nodded. "Stonepaw," The gray apprentice looked up. "You are taking Lightpaw's place in the night patrol." Stonepaw nodded. Dusktail walked out of the apprentice den and Waterpaw followed. Blackstripe entered the apprentice den shortly after Dusktail left.

"Blackpaw," The young apprentice looked up. "Silverwing is waiting. Hunting patrol." Blackstripe reminded him.

"Right, on my way." Blackpaw left the apprentice den. Blackstripe followed him.

"All cats' old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." Skystar called from the top of the ledge. Cats gathered in the clearing, Blackpaw's hunting patrol was delayed. "Cats' of Lightclan, as you all may have heard, Lightpaw was attacked by the rouges while battle training." There were a few mummers and gasps between the clan. "We think the rouges know when we are leaving alone, or with few cats." Skystar mewed. "All cats are advised not to leave camp alone. Apprentices must have at least two other warriors with them and kits are forbidden to leave camp." Skystar explained. "I want the next border patrol to go around the whole camp and make sure there are no scents of rouges before heading off and entering camp." Skystar paused. "Until this issue is figured out, patrols will be doubled and we will have guards at the entrance at all times. We will not rest until the rouges are gone and out of our fur." Skystar jumped off the Highledge and entered his den. Blackpaw looked at Stonepaw, Eaglepaw, Twilightpaw and Cloudpaw. Blackpaw left on his patrol while Twilightpaw, Stonepaw, Eaglepaw and Cloudpaw talked.

"This is serious." Twilightpaw mewed to the two apprentices.

"I'm just glad Lightpaw is going to be ok." Cloudpaw mewed.

"Me too." Eaglepaw meowed. "There are going to be extra patrols, and few warriors to be on them. We should get as much rest as we can since we can't leave by ourselves."

"Spoken like a true warrior, Eaglepaw." Blackstripe mewed to him. Eaglepaw looked at the deputy. "You four go rest. Eaglepaw, you are going to join the hunting patrol tomorrow morning and Cloudpaw you're on the dawn patrol." The two apprentices nodded. "Stonepaw, Twilightpaw, the dusk-patrol will need you both." Blackstripe left and started giving orders to other warriors. Stonepaw, Eaglepaw, Twilightpaw and Cloudpaw headed to the apprentice den to rest.

* * *

Rivershadow was standing guard at the entrance of camp that night. All the cats were trying to sleep; Skystar was in his den, pacing around for an unknown reason. The apprentices and Warriors were asleep soundly, resting up for their next patrol. Queens were sleeping in the nursery; Silvercloud had her tail wrapped around Winterkit and Lilykit. Nightwing, however, wasn't asleep in her den. She was shorting through herbs while Talonclaw and Lightpaw slept. Lightpaw stirred, which woke up Talonclaw. Lightpaw blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around.

"Nightwing!" Talonclaw called to the medicine cat. Nightwing hurried out from her storage place and towards Lightpaw.

"What happened?" Lightpaw asked weakly.

"You don't remember?" Nightwing asked. Lightpaw shook her head.

"I remember fighting off some rouges, but then nothing." Lightpaw mewed, looking from Talonclaw to Nightwing.

"You collapsed." Nightwing mewed, as she started changing Lightpaw's wound dressings. "You won't be patrolling nor hunting until you're shoulders are fully healed." Lightpaw looked at Talonclaw.

"Are you hurt too, Talonclaw?" Lightpaw asked worried. Nightwing smiled slightly and turned to get some cobwebs. Talonclaw shook his head. Lightpaw relaxed. "Then what are you doing here."

"Nightwing said I could stay until you woke up." Talonclaw mewed. Nightwing came back.

"Yes, and now that she is up, you should go back to the warriors den and get some sleep." Nightwing mewed.

"Can't you stay, Talonclaw?" Lightpaw asked. Talonclaw shook his head.

"No, Blackstripe has me on Dawn patrol tomorrow. I'll grab you something to eat before I get some sleep." Talonclaw rushed out of the medicine cats den and towards the fresh-kill pile, which was getting pretty low, and grabbed a finch. He hurried to the medicine cats den and gave it to Lightpaw. "Enjoy, sleep well." Talonclaw turned to leave. "Nightwing, it is best that you get some sleep too. We don't need our medicine cat overworking herself." Nightwing smiled as the tom left. Lightpaw ate the finch while Nightwing put the cobwebs on Lightpaw's shoulder.

"Get some rest, Lightpaw." Nightwing mewed, curling up in her nest. Lightpaw nodded and finished the finch before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Had to update this chapter because it was missing parts for some weird reason. Enjoy

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.


	15. Chapter 15

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Blackstripe prodded Talonclaw and Lunarwolf up. They walked out of the den. Lunarwolf went to wake Waterpaw and Cloudpaw up.

"So, Lightpaw woke up last night?" Blackstripe asked, watching Lunarwolf disappear in the apprentice den. Talonclaw nodded. "What did she say?"

"She remembers fighting off the rouges, but nothing else after that." Talonclaw meowed to Blackstripe. "Nightwing told her she won't be doing much of anything until her shoulders heals." Blackstripe sighed.

"It might add yet another moon to her training..." Blackstripe trailed off. "Since she and Blackpaw started out late."

"But that wasn't their fault." Talonclaw stated. "And they have been treated like warriors lately anyway." Lunarwolf emerged from the apprentice den with Cloudpaw and a very sleepy Waterpaw, behind him. Blackstripe looked at Talonclaw.

"Nightwing and I have been trying to convince Skystar that they are not Stormlight. Starclan hasn't been able to get through to them. You should know this. Lightpaw told you." Blackstripe mewed quietly, but he sounded frustrated. "There is nothing I or anyone can do, until Stormlight and Lunarstar can get through to Skystar." Blackstripe slowly relaxed. "Besides, Blackpaw and Lightpaw are trying their hardest to prove themselves." Lunarwolf padded up to them.

"We are ready." He mewed.

"Then let's start this patrol." Blackstripe lead the way out of camp, nodding slightly to Goldenstripe, who was standing guard at the camp entrance. Blackstripe lead the patrol around the outside of the camp and then they followed the river towards the gathering place. They made their way back to camp, renewing scent markers on the way back. They check around camp and finally entered. Blackstripe padded over to Skystar who was standing outside his den.

"Well?" Skystar asked as his deputy approached.

"No sign of the rouges." Blackstripe reported. "I don't understand. How did they know that I was training Lightpaw yesterday?"

"Those rouges are tricky, Blackstripe." Skystar meowed. "We can't let them take another warrior."

"Lightpaw is no warrior, Skystar." Blackstripe mewed. "And she is going to be fine."

"We lost Stormlight to Rouges."

"And we got two incredible apprentices." Blackstripe pointed out.

"Those rouges will pay for what they have done, Starclan willing." Skystar hissed between his teeth. "They will regret killing Stormlight."

"What in Starclan's name are you talking about?" Blackstripe hissed. "Have you gone completely mad? You're going on as if Stormlight was the best thing that happened to this clan." Blackstripe meowed. "You treat Blackpaw and Lightpaw as if they were warriors like Stormlight." Blackstripe turned around. "You are not the leader you use to be. You are not the cat Lunarstar chose for a deputy." Blackstripe walked away and towards the Medicine Cats den. He entered the den and looked around. Lightpaw was sleeping peacefully. Nightwing was working in the storage. "Nightwing." Blackstripe mewed quietly. Nightwing turned around.

"Blackstripe, is everything ok?" Nightwing asked.

"Not everything." Blackstripe mewed, sitting down. Nightwing looked confused.

"What happened?"

"I don't know...maybe the deputy told the leader off just now." Nightwing's eyes grew wide.

"Blackstripe, why?" Nightwing asked.

"The same reason it was a moon ago." Blackstripe sighed. "He's going on about it again. This time he acting as if Stormlight was the best thing that happened to this clan and his death has ruined the clan." Blackstripe shook his head. "Then I snapped." Nightwing rested her tail on his shoulder. "I'm a bad deputy."

"I would have done no different, Blackstripe." Nightwing mewed softly. "I just wish Starclan would talk to me about this. I wish I would know more."

"I wish I knew the Rouges next move...it would help."

"We are going to need new warriors, Blackstripe." Nightwing mewed. "I believe we have apprentices ready to become."

"Who?"

"The five oldest ones." Nightwing mewed.

"I would have to talk to some mentors, but if you believe Twilightpaw, Blackpaw and Eaglepaw are ready got become warriors, I will agree with you." Blackstripe sighed. "However, since Blackpaw and Lightpaw didn't start training until they were 7 moons, they will not be able to become warriors with Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw and Stonepaw."

"Why not?" Lightpaw's voice sounded behind them. Blackstripe turned around and Nightwing glanced at Blackstripe. Blackstripe sighed and padded towards Lightpaw.

"I'm glad that you are alright, Lightpaw." Blackstripe mewed. "It seems you will be out of training for awhile."

"Why won't we become warriors with Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw and Stonepaw?" Lightpaw asked.

"You two didn't start training until you were 7 moons old." Blackstripe mewed. "You would become warriors with Cloudpaw." Blackstripe explained, quietly adding; "maybe."

"But we trained so hard." Lightpaw sighed. Blackstripe and Nightwing exchanged glances.

"Listen, Lightpaw. It's not that you haven't trained hard. You have." Blackstripe paused. "Thing is, now that you are injured and since you started your training late, you won't be able to become an apprentice in time." Lightpaw nodded slowly. Blackstripe smiled slightly.

"I understand." Lightpaw mewed quietly.

"I'm glad you do." Blackstripe mewed. "I'll go fetch something off the fresh-kill pile for you both." Blackstripe went to leave, but Talonclaw came in with a mouse and a finch. He dropped them at his feet.

"I brought some fresh-kill."

"Thanks Talonclaw." Nightwing mewed, grabbing the finch.

"Blackstripe, Featherwing is looking for you." Talonclaw mewed. "And Nightwing, Talltail is complaining about aching muscles."

"I guess I should go see what's going on with her and then talk to some Mentors."

"I know I am supposed to respect my elders, but Talltail gets on my nerves." Nightwing said as she was leaving. Blackstripe followed behind. Talonclaw pushed the mouse towards Lightpaw.

"How are you feeling?" Talonclaw asked.

"Sore." Lightpaw mewed. Talonclaw nuzzled her slightly. "Thanks for the mouse." Lightpaw smiled. "Wanna share?"

"I'm actually getting ready to go help Bearclaw, Reedclaw and Blackpaw train. I am more going for protection." Lightpaw sighed. "I'll be back."

"I hope so...be careful." Lightpaw mewed softly. Talonclaw smiled.

"I will, and I will keep your brother protected." Talonclaw mewed. Lightpaw nodded slowly.

"Good luck with that, Talonclaw." Talonclaw looked at Lightpaw confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Talonclaw, do you really think I was asleep last night after I woke up?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well I wasn't. I was thinking."

"About the Rouges?" Lightpaw nodded.

"They are clever." Lightpaw mewed. "They knew exactly when I was leaving to train with Blackstripe. They knew where the patrols were going to be, or at least one of them. How do they know?" Lightpaw tried shifting, but winced in pain.

"Careful, Lightpaw." Talonclaw moved closer to Lightpaw.

"I think...that someone is giving out our information." Lightpaw mewed just as Bearclaw walked in.

"There you are Talonclaw; we're getting ready to start training."

"Hold on Bearclaw, you might want to hear this." Bearclaw looked confused. "Keep going Lightpaw."

"Like I was saying...I think someone is giving out our information to the rouges. An inside source."

"You think someone in this camp is giving information to the rouges?" Bearclaw stated, obviously confused.

"I believe it's possible." Lightpaw mewed. "They aren't scented around camp. What else could it be?"

"All the cats in this clan are trustworthy."

"Bearclaw, I think we should at least think about it." Talonclaw mewed. Bearclaw looked at Talonclaw. "Remember Bearstripe?"

"Bearstripe... Who's that?" Lightpaw asked.

"Bearstripe was a Waterclan cat as well as Flamepaw's father." Bearclaw sighed. "He gave away the information to the rouges so that they could...find your father." Lightpaw shook her head.

"No..." Lightpaw tried getting up, but fell to the ground. "Mouse-dung...shoulders are stiff."

"Lightpaw..."

"Go get Nightwing, Talonclaw." Talonclaw nodded and left. "Lightpaw, you have to calm down and stop moving. Do you want to be 20 moons before becoming a Warrior?" Lightpaw shook her head. "Then settle down." Nightwing came into the den.

"What is going on?" Nightwing asked. She turned to Lightpaw. "Talonclaw says you are trying to stand up, may I asked why?"

"No one will believe me anyway." Lightpaw looked away from the warriors. Nightwing looked at Talonclaw and Bearclaw. Bearclaw motioned Nightwing outside. Nightwing followed Bearclaw outside while Talonclaw tried getting Lightpaw to eat the mouse.

"Lightpaw believes that someone in camp is giving out information to the rouges." Bearclaw mewed. "Talonclaw tried backing her up by mentioned Bearstripe, but it just made her angry."

"Why would she think that?"

"She has had way too much time on her paws, Nightwing. She's been thinking a lot." Bearclaw mewed. "She believes, and this is from what I heard, that there is an inside source giving our information to the rouges." Nightwing shook her head.

"She just needs some fresh-air, I think." Nightwing didn't look to sure though. Bearclaw nodded. Talonclaw exited the den.

"She's eating, but she's not in a good mood." Talonclaw told Nightwing. "I'll get Reedclaw for the training session." Talonclaw headed towards the Warriors den. Bearclaw bid a farewell to Nightwing and went to fetch Blackpaw for training.

* * *

Twilightpaw hurried into the medicine cats den. Lightpaw was resting her head on her paws and didn't bother to look up.

"Lightpaw, you wouldn't believe what Blackstripe just told me!" Twilightpaw nearly squealed.

"You're getting your warrior ceremony, congratulations." Lightpaw mewed, showing no emotion.

"How did you know?"

"How don't I know? I hear everything around here." Lightpaw meowed.

"Are you ok?"

"NO!" Lightpaw nearly shouted. "I'm stuck in the medicine cats den until my shoulders start to heal and no one will take me seriously when I gave them an idea about the rouges."

"Hold on to that thought." Twilightpaw mewed, running out of the medicine cats den. Lightpaw rested her head on her paws again.

_What in the world is Twilightpaw doing?_ Lightpaw wondered. It didn't take long for Twilightpaw to return, but this time with Eaglepaw, Stonepaw and Cloudpaw.

"Alright, what's this all about Twilightpaw?" Eaglepaw asked confused. "We have to rest if we are having our ceremony tonight."

"Lightpaw has an idea about the rouges?" Twilightpaw mewed to the three other apprentices. That seemed to have caught their interest.

"Really?" Cloudpaw mewed. Lightpaw nodded.

"But Bearclaw didn't seem interested in it."

"Well we want to hear it." Stonepaw mewed. Lightpaw sighed.

"I think that someone is giving our information to the rouges. Someone inside camp." Lightpaw mewed. "How else would the rouges know that I was going out for training if there were no scents of rouges near camp?" Lightpaw stated.

"True. But what can we do? We're just apprentices." Cloudpaw mewed.

"Not for long, soon there will be three more Warriors." Lightpaw mewed. "Cloudpaw, you were on Dawn patrol, right?" Cloudpaw nodded. "Did you scent any rouges?" Cloudpaw shook his head. "Who was guarding the entrance?"

"Goldenstripe...why?" Cloudpaw asked worried about what he was getting himself into. Lightpaw looked at the other three apprentices.

"Who was on Dusk Patrol last night?" Lightpaw asked.

"Uh...it was me, Redlight, Dusktail, Jaywhisker, Littlepebble, and Stonepaw." Twilightpaw mewed. "Rivershadow was guarding the entrance."

"Did you two scent any rouges at all?"

"Only near the clearing where the gatherings are held." Stonepaw stated.

"There was a stale scent there this morning." Cloudpaw stated. "We knew they have gone back to their little nesting area."

"I need you guys to do a huge favor. Are you willing to do it?"

"Yes." Twilightpaw said instantly.

"Yeah, whatever it takes to get rid of these rouges." Eaglepaw mewed.

"What are we risking here?" Stonepaw asked.

"I'm not going to ask you to break the warrior code or anything. Just something simple. A kit could do it."

"Fine." Cloudpaw mewed. Stonepaw nodded.

"We'll do it."

"All I want you guys to do is keep an eye out on anything suspicious around camp, while on patrols, in the dens. Anything to see if someone is sneaking out. Don't follow them if they are. Again, don't break the warrior code for this to work." Lightpaw mewed. "In the meantime, I want to talk to some elders about cats that didn't like Stormlight."

"I could do that." Cloudpaw mewed. "I will be doing a lot of elder chores since Waterpaw and Rockpaw are on major training for battle mode."

"Thanks Cloudpaw." Lightpaw smiled. "Thanks to all of you. You guys are my friends and I couldn't ask for anything better."

"I just hope you are on to something Lightpaw." Eaglepaw mewed. "Because that would be totally amazing if you knew something before the clan knew."

"Skystar probably won't listen to me anyway if I told him what I believed." Lightpaw chuckled. "Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw, Stonepaw, go rest. You don't want to fall asleep during vigil tonight." Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw and Stonepaw nodded and left for the apprentice den.

"I'm going to go talk to the elders and find out all the cats that didn't like Stormlight."

"The ones that are most important will be the ones that wanted Stormlight dead or out of the clan." Lightpaw mewed. Cloudpaw nodded.

"I won't let you down, Lightpaw." Cloudpaw mewed, quickly leaving the medicine cats den just as Nightwing entered.

"Where is Cloudpaw off to?" She asked, watching the apprentice run out of the den.

"He almost forgot that he had to tend to the elders."

"I thought Blackpaw took care of the bedding?"

"Maybe, I don't know. He could be checking the elders for ticks."

"I already checked the elders for ticks when I checked over Talltail."

"I don't know what he has to do. I just know he had to go do something for the elders." Lightpaw mewed. Nightwing didn't push any longer about what was going on. Instead, Nightwing was started Lightpaw on slowly moving her shoulders, so the stiffness will lessen and that Lightpaw would be able to move around more. After a bit, Nightwing changed the dressing on Lightpaw's wound and started cleaning the wounds, putting more marigold on the wound to keep it from becoming infected.

* * *

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.

Wow...I am so sorry for not posting sooner. The week before finals I had 3 research papers, a philosophy paper, 2 portfolios, and a test. I had a Final, Monday, Wednesday and Thursday (May 3-6)so i was extremely busy. Sorry again for the late posting. School is over and I should be too caught up with work. I do have a summer job that is from 3:30-Midnight during the week.

I HAD A MAJOR BRAINSTORM. I have been typing for the last two days with no internet and this is the result. It's just not finish yet.


	16. Chapter 16

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

All Cloudpaw really had to do for the elders was to see if they needed anything to eat. Talltail of course wanted a rabbit. Hawkpelt, Whiterain and Rainfall didn't care. Cloudpaw found a rabbit and grabbed two finches and headed back towards the elders den. Talltail shared the rabbit with Rainfall while Hawkpelt and Whiterain enjoyed the finch.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Cloudpaw asked, before leaving the den.

"Is it urgent?" Talltail asked impatiently.

"It's not really...no." Cloudpaw was afraid of Talltail.

"Go ahead, Cloudpaw. What's the question?" Hawkpelt asked.

"Well...I was wondering...Did anyone in the clan not like Stormlight?" The four elders stopped eating and looked at Cloudpaw, which made him feel worried.

"Of course. Lunarstar absolutely loved having Stormlight, a hard-working, loyal clan cat." Hawkpelt mewed.

"Anyone who wanted him...dead or gone?"

"Mouse-eyes was jealous of him, but didn't want him dead, that is for sure." Rainfall stated, continuing eating.

"Rivershadow didn't like taking orders from a cat a bit younger then he was, but he is a loyal cat. Saved Stormlight's live from the rouges once." Whiterain stated.

"Nearly all the queens felt safe with him around." Talltail growled slightly. Why that would make her mad, Starclan only knows.

"The cats that I believed that would have wanted Stormlight gone, or dead, were Goldenstripe, Featherwing's brother, Greylight, but he died of greencough, Lunarwolf and Rivershadow." Hawkpelt mewed. "Why do you ask, Cloudpaw?"

"Well I know that all cats have a rival in camp and I was just curious." Cloudpaw smiled slightly, not liking the fact that Waterpaw's mentor was in the list. "Can I ask you guys just one more question?"

"Make it snappy, I want to eat this rabbit." Talltail snarled, making Cloudpaw recoil back slightly.

"Was there anyone that Stormlight never saw eye to eye with?"

"Goldenstripe of course. Goldenstripe thought he was better then everybody and tried to prove it, but Stormlight always got the best of him and Goldenstripe could never understand why." Rainfall mewed.

"However, Goldenstripe's mate, Rivershadow, didn't see eye t0 eye with Stormlight either. Stormlight could be leading a patrol and Rivershadow would always try to make him angry and try to get him to fight her." Whiterain chuckled. "Stormlight, however, would always keep his cool and ignore her."

"Did it well, might I add." Rainfall smiled.

"Thanks, that's all. Enjoy your meal." Cloudpaw said, turning to leave.

"About time, you good for nothing..." Talltail started mumbling to herself. Cloudpaw pretended not to hear that and hurried back to the medicine cats den to give the information to Lightpaw.

* * *

"I can't believe that my father never saw eye to eye with Goldenstripe OR Rivershadow. Redlight turned out to be the same way..." Lightpaw mewed quietly, so the sleeping Nightwing wouldn't hear her. "I mean, Lunarwolf could be a suspect to, but he doesn't seem like the type of cat that would want to hurt a cat."

"You seem like you should be pacing around. Back and forth...back and forth..."

"I want to get up and pace. Now Focus Cloudpaw."

"Sorry..."

"Now we have to tell..." Lightpaw stopped as Lunarwolf came into the medicine cats den. Lightpaw looked at Lunarwolf.

"Where's Nightwing?" Lunarwolf asked.

"Right here." Nightwing yawned as she made her way nest hidden in the back corner. "What's wrong Lunarwolf?"

"I have this thorn in my paw that I just can't get out." Lunarwolf lifted his right front paw to show Nightwing. Nightwing sniffed it and grabbed it with her teeth, pulling it out. It wasn't a big thorn, but it was in pretty deep. Lunarwolf licked the wound as Nightwing grabbed some marigold and cobwebs and she placed it next to Lunarwolf.

"Hold your paw there until the bleeding stops, than you can go." Nightwing mewed. "And if it starts bleeding again, come straight to me." Nightwing left the medicine cats den. Lightpaw and Cloudpaw stayed silent.

"You two don't have to stop talking because I'm here." Lunarwolf mewed, acknowledging that he heard nothing.

"Lunarwolf..." Lightpaw mewed to the warrior. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go straight ahead, Lightpaw."

"Did you not like my father?" Lightpaw asked, staring down at her paws.

"Not at first. Why?"

"You won't believe me if I told you. None of the other Warriors do."

"Try me, Lightpaw. I am willing to hear what you have to say." Lunarwolf smiled slightly.

"I think that someone in camp is giving information out to the rouges." Lightpaw mewed. "And I have some suspects on who it might be, but I am not completely sure."

"Someone in camp giving information to the rouges, do tell."

"If you just look at the simple facts. They know when cats are leaving on patrols or training sessions and they aren't scented around camp at all." Lightpaw mewed. "How else could it be possible?" Lunarwolf was silent for awhile, which worried Cloudpaw and Lightpaw.

"You have been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" Lightpaw nodded. "There is a possibility that there is someone giving inside information to the rouges, however, a warrior cannot prove that information until they for sure have their facts right." Lunarwolf meowed. "Now, you say you have suspects, who might they be?"

"Goldenstripe is our first suspect. Rainfall mentioned that Goldenstripe and Stormlight never saw eye to eye. Goldenstripe always tried being the best, but Stormlight was always better." Cloudpaw explained.

"Rivershadow is our second suspect. Whiterain mentioned that Rivershadow always tried getting into fights with Stormlight, or she tried taking control, while on patrol. Yet, Stormlight always ignored her." Lightpaw sighed.

"Hawkpelt stated that there were four cats that wanted Stormlight gone or dead. Goldenstripe, Rivershadow, Greylight and you."

"But we eliminated you because you don't seem like the type of cat that wanted someone dead." Cloudpaw added.

"Well I did want your father dead, but that was a long time ago, Lightpaw. I was young and wanted to prove myself as the best Warrior there was. Then Stormlight became a warrior and Lunarstar loved him. I never understood why." Lunarwolf looked at the young apprentices. "I ended up getting use to the idea of Lunarwolf always going to Stormlight. Then Stormlight saved me, from falling into the river." It sounded as if Lunarwolf chuckled. "It was the middle of leaf-bare and the edge of the river was a bit slippery. It wasn't your normal leaf-bare, was just cold enough to put frost on the herbs, but not to freeze the water. Well, one day I was chasing a rabbit and I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading. The rabbit turned left. I tried stopping, but since the ground was pure ice, I couldn't stop. Stormlight noticed what was happening and ran to the river's edge, grabbing my scruff just before I fell in." Lunarwolf smiled. "He and I were not friends, but we weren't rivals either."

"Cool story..." Cloudpaw mewed slowly. Lunarwolf smiled slightly.

"I guess you could say that. I tolerated Stormlight, he tolerated me. We never argued again."

"Just like we tolerate Waterpaw and Rockpaw when the start talking non-stop." Cloudpaw chuckled.

"Thanks for telling me Lunarwolf." Lightpaw smiled. "Maybe we can find out who is helping the rouges." Lunarwolf nodded.

"I will help in any way I can. I will avenge Stormlight's death." Lightpaw smiled. "Whoever did this will pay." Nightwing entered.

"You should be good now Lunarwolf. Come back if your paw starts hurting." Nightwing told him. Lunarwolf nodded and left. "Don't you have things you should be doing Cloudpaw?"

"Um..." Cloudpaw trailed off.

"Yeah, you have to talk to Twilightpaw, Eaglepaw and Stonepaw. Remember." Lightpaw hinted to Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw looked confused. "About what the elders said to you."

"Oh right. Bye." Cloudpaw ran out of the den.

"What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Lightpaw mewed quickly. "Will I be able to watch the warrior ceremony?" Nightwing nodded.

"You have been cooped up too long in the den. It will be good for you to get out for a while. Breath some fresh-air." Lightpaw smiled. Lightpaw settled in her nest waiting for tonight's ceremony.

* * *

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.

I'll try and keep updated. I start work soon though.


	17. Chapter 17

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

"Cloudpaw, slow down and explain it all again." Stonepaw stated. Cloudpaw took a deep breath and went into explanation of what the elders have told him. Blackpaw was listening.

"Hawkpelt gave us four warriors that wanted Stormlight dead; Greylight, Lunarwolf, Rivershadow and Goldenstripe. However, Rainfall and Whiterain said that only two cats never saw eye to eye with Stormlight; Goldenstripe and Rivershadow." Cloudpaw stated.

"I'm still confused on what's going on..." Blackpaw trailed off.

"What does Lightpaw want us to do?" Twilightpaw asked.

"Yeah, we can't exactly do very much with three suspects." Eaglepaw pointed out.

"Three?" Cloudpaw looked at the three soon to be warriors. "I didn't say there were three suspects."

"Well then how many are there?" Stonepaw asked. "That would be something that would be good to know."

"Only two, Goldenstripe and Rivershadow."

"Could someone explain to me why we are discussing suspects and what this has to do with Lightpaw and my father?"

"You haven't seen Lightpaw yet today, have you?" Cloudpaw asked. Blackpaw shook his head. "Lightpaw believes that someone in camp is giving out clan information, like patrol schedules and who is going training with few cats." Cloudpaw explained to Blackpaw. "She asked me to find out information from the elders."

"And she asked me, Eaglepaw and Stonepaw to keep an eye on the suspects." Twilightpaw said simply.

"How do you guys even know if someone is giving information to the rouges? How can you be so sure?"

"No rouge scent near camp, yet they knew when Blackstripe was training Lightpaw." Cloudpaw told Blackpaw. "Even Lunarwolf believes her."

"And you two eliminated him as a subject, how do you know he isn't the one giving information to the rouges?"

"Stormlight saved Lunarwolf life." Cloudpaw stated, continuing his explanation. "Lunarwolf wants to avenge your father's death. Need any more explanation?"

"Are you going to help or not?" Stonepaw asked Blackpaw. Blackpaw shook his head.

"I rather mind my own business." Blackpaw mewed just before leaving the apprentice den. Twilightpaw watched him leave.

"Since when..." Twilightpaw trailed off. Stonepaw and Blackpaw looked at Twilightpaw. Skystar jumped on top of the warriors den.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting." Twilightpaw, Stonepaw and Eaglepaw made their way to the front of the clan. Blackstripe had taken his spot at the edge of the Highrock. Talonclaw and Nightwing helped Lightpaw outside. They stayed near the medicine cats den. The rest of the clan gathered in the clearing, Silvercloud and Feathercloud stayed near the nursery. Winterkit and Lilykit stood next to Silvercloud.

"Twilightpaw, Stonepaw, Eaglepaw. Please step forward." Skystar said. The three apprentices stepped forward. "I, Skystar, leader of Lightclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your warrior code and I commend them as Warriors in return." Skystar looked at the apprentices. "Twilightpaw, Stonepaw, Eaglepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The three apprentices said in unison.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." Skystar said. "From this moment on, she will be known as Twilightrose. Starclan honors you for your hard-work and loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Skystar paused. "From this moment on, he will be known as Eaglewing. Starclan honors you for your quick thinking and friendship and welcomes you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Skystar paused. "From this moment on, he will be known as Stoneheart. Starclan honors you for your courage and thoughtfulness and welcomes you as a full warrior of Lightclan."

"Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart. Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart."

"As tradition, the new warriors must sit vigil tonight. However, because of the rouge issue, regular entrance watch will stay the same." Skystar said. "Dismissed." Skystar jumped off the Highrock and entered his den. Mouse-eyes took his position at the gate entrance. Silvercloud ushered Lilykit and Winterkit into the nursery. The warriors made their to the warriors den. Waterpaw and Rockpaw made their way to the apprentice den. Blackpaw followed behind them. Cloudpaw looked towards the medicine cats den, watching Talonclaw and Nightwing help Lightpaw inside the den. Cloudpaw glanced back at Twilightrose, Eaglewing and Stoneheart before headed into the apprentice den.

* * *

Sorry its' so short and kind of uneventful. The next chapter will be LONGER. I promise.

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.

I'll try and keep updated. I started work last Monday working 9 hours. 3:30pm til 1am. I go back to the original hours which is 3:30 til Midnight. A lot of my time is occupied by work and sleep, but I promise updates will come.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	18. Chapter 18

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Luckily for the three new warriors, things were quiet that night. The following morning was a bit cloudy. Blackstripe walked out of the warriors den, and walked over to the three new warriors.

"Your vigil is complete, you may get some rest." He mewed. However, the three new warriors didn't move. "Did you hear me; you're done with the vigil. You can get some sleep."

"We heard you loud and clear, Blackstripe." Twilightrose mewed.

"We are willing to go on patrols today. Hunting, border, watch patrols." Stoneheart mewed.

"We are warriors now; we will handle a while longer without rest." Eaglewing stated.

"That is very thoughtful of you, but that is unnecessary. You maybe warriors, but you still need your rest." Blackstripe mewed with a smile. Twilightrose, Eaglewing and Stoneheart nodded and made their way towards the warriors den. Cloudpaw padded out of the apprentice den. Twilightrose motioned Cloudpaw over. Cloudpaw met up with the new warriors.

"What's going on?" Cloudpaw asked.

"We need you to tell Lightpaw something." Eaglewing said quietly.

"I have to be on patrol." Cloudpaw mewed quickly. "Like now."

"Just tell her that a cat snuck out of camp last night." Twilightrose mewed. Cloudpaw nodded and headed to join the hunting patrol. The three warriors entered the warriors den and found empty dens.

* * *

After the hunting patrol returned with some good prey, Cloudpaw hurried to bring some to the elders before bring some to Nightwing and Lightpaw. Cloudpaw entered and gave the finch to Nightwing and the mouse to Lightpaw. Talonclaw was in the den as well. Cloudpaw set the mouse down next to Lightpaw.

"Thanks Cloudpaw, but Talonclaw already brought me something." Lightpaw mewed.

"That's ok; it gave me an excuse to come see you." Cloudpaw mewed, glancing at Talonclaw. "Twilightrose, Eaglewing and Stoneheart wanted me to tell you something." Lightpaw looked at me.

"Well, get on with it."

"Twilightrose said that they saw a cat sneak out of camp last night." Cloudpaw whispered. "They didn't say who it was, because I had to get on patrol, but they wanted me to tell you right away."

"You got Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart AND Cloudpaw into this?" Talonclaw mewed, sounding as though he didn't approve.

"They at least they believe me." Lightpaw mewed. "We are going to figure this out, and if I was wrong, I will then apologize." Lightpaw sighed. "It would be nice if you would just look into it. What is the possibility of a clan cat giving our information to the rouges?" Talonclaw shook his head slowly.

"Talonclaw..." Cloudpaw trailed off, as if he was going to say something afterwards, but stopped when Lightpaw spoke.

"Who was watching the entrance of camp last night?"

"Mouse-eyes was first, then Rivershadow and lastly Lunarwolf." Talonclaw stated.

"Cloudpaw, go talk to Twilightrose, Eaglewing and Stoneheart."

"Why?" Cloudpaw asked.

"I want to know more. When did this cat sneak out of camp? Who was guarding the entrance at when it happened? Anything you can find out." Cloudpaw nodded, grabbing the mouse and hurried out of the medicine cats den. Cloudpaw ate the mouse and hurried towards the Warriors den. Stoneheart had emerged from the den. Blackstripe walked up to Stoneheart.

"Stoneheart, I want you to go with Bearstripe to train Blackpaw along with Reedclaw and Eaglewing." Blackstripe mewed. Stoneheart nodded. "We will be leaving at sunhigh." Blackstripe turned around and spotted Cloudpaw. "Have you seen Lightpaw today?" Cloudpaw nodded. "Is she still going on about a cat giving inside information to the rouges?"

"What's wrong with being suspicious?" Cloudpaw asked. "I agree with her. She might not have any proof, but she is willing to prove it." Lunarwolf padded out of the Warriors den.

"Prove what?" Lunarwolf asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Lightpaw thinks someone is giving out inside information to the rouges. Talonclaw, Nightwing and I are trying to get her to stop, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"Don't stop her. I think she's right."

"Not you too, Lunarwolf. We don't have room for suspicions right now."

"I think this is the perfect time to have suspicions." Lunarwolf said. "It's better than having no lead at all and until we have proven that Lightpaw's idea is false, we should think about the possibilities."

"You're on the Sunhigh patrol with your apprentice, Redlight, Dusktail, Mouse-eyes and Waterpaw." Lunarwolf nodded before Blackstripe turned and headed towards Skystar's den, where the leader waited patiently for the warrior.

"Got any leads?" Lunarwolf asked Cloudpaw. Stoneheart joined them.

"Twilightrose, Eaglewing and I spotted a cat leave camp last night."Stoneheart mewed quietly.

"Lightpaw wants to know more." Cloudpaw mewed.

"Like what?" Stoneheart and Lunarwolf meowed in unison.

"Who was watching the entrance, if you recognized the cat scent, what time did the cat leave, anything really."

"Rivershadow was guarding the entrance. I couldn't recognize the scent, but the pelt looked kind of like silver in the moon."

"All our pelts look silver in the moon." Lunarwolf said. "So that doesn't help." Eaglewing soon padded out of the warriors den, stretching as he did. He spotted Stoneheart, Lunarwolf and Cloudpaw discussing and headed over to them.

"What's going on?" Eaglewing asked, shaking away a yawn.

"Did you recognize the scent of the cat that snuck out of camp last night?" Cloudpaw asked Eaglewing. Eaglewing thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Twilightpaw...I mean Twilightrose would probably know."

"She does have a good sense of smell." Cloudpaw mewed. "I'll have her talk to Lightpaw."

"I'll make sure she knows." Eaglewing mewed. Cloudpaw nodded.

"I'm going to report to Lightpaw."

"Good Idea, Cloudpaw." Lunarwolf mewed. "The three of us should get ready for our patrol."

"Patrol? When was I put on Patrol?" Eaglewing asked.

"Blackstripe wants us to go with Bearstripe to train Blackpaw as extra protection." Stoneheart mewed. Eaglewing nodded.

"Got it." The three cats made their way to the fresh-kill pile. Cloudpaw headed towards the medicine cats den and hurried over to Lightpaw.

"The cat snuck out when Rivershadow was on duty." Cloudpaw mewed. "Stoneheart and Eaglewing couldn't recognize the scent of the cat leaving, but Eaglewing will mention to Twilightrose to come see you before he has to go on patrol at Sun-high." Cloudpaw took a breath. "Blackstripe still thinks you're crazy."

"Oh well." Lightpaw mewed. "He will understand sooner or later." Cloudpaw nodded. "I'm going to go rest for a bit." Cloudpaw left the medicine cats den to rest, leaving Talonclaw and Lightpaw to talk.

* * *

"So you're saying an apprentice is accusing one of my warriors of giving information to the rouges?" Skystar meowed calmly. Blackstripe nodded. "And this apprentice has already gotten to four warriors and another apprentice." Blackstripe nodded again.

"What should I do about it, Skystar?" Blackstripe asked, still remember what happened yesterday.

"Let her believe what she thinks. She'll grow out of it." Skystar mewed.

"Kind of like how you grew out of your belief in Starclan."

"I did NOT grow out of my belief in my Warrior ancestors." Skystar hissed defensively.

"Then why haven't you heard from them lately?" Blackstripe mewed, standing his ground.

"Because they don't know what to say about the rouges attacks either." Blackstripe shook his head.

"Whatever you say. You're the leader." Blackstripe turned around and left. Skystar was getting on his last nerve.

* * *

Twilightrose finally awoke just before Sun-high. She padded out of the warriors den and stretched. Eaglewing hurried over to her.

"Did Cloudpaw talk to Lightpaw?" Eaglewing nodded. "Good."

"Please tell me you caught scent of the cat that left camp." Twilightrose shook her head.

"No, why?"

"Lightpaw wants to know." Eaglewing stated.

"It won't be too hard to track. We just need to follow the scent out of camp."

"How is that going to work?" Eaglewing asked. "Won't someone notice?"

"Good point..." Twilightrose mewed.

"I've got to go." Eaglewing meowed, noticing that Blackstripe was getting ready to take Blackpaw training. Twilightrose nodded.

"I'll go talk to Lightpaw." Twilightrose headed towards the Medicine Cats den while Eaglewing joined Bearstripe, Blackpaw, Reedclaw and Stoneheart. Together the cats left towards the Training Hollow; the border patrol wasn't too far behind.

* * *

"I'm sorry Lightpaw; I didn't catch the scent of the cat that left camp last night." Twilightrose mewed. "Eaglewing and I are going to figure something out." Twilightrose added. "We might follow the scent, but we would have to be extremely sneaky."

"And that's dangerous." Talonclaw butted in.

"Yeah, but if it's the only way..."

"I keep watch at the entrance tonight. First shift..." Talonclaw trailed off. "If you don't follow the scent all the way, just enough to recognize the scent, then you should be fine, but don't expect any help after that. I HAVE to watch the entrance."

"We'll be careful." Twilightrose mewed. "Promise." The three cats heard something at the entrance of the Medicine Cats den. A little brown and white kit entered, shaking her pelt.

"Lilykit, what are you doing here?" Lightpaw asked.

"I came to see you Lightpaw." Lilykit squeaked.

"Why is your pelt all wet?" Twilightrose asked.

"It's starting to rain."

"RAIN!" Twilightpaw exclaimed. "If it keeps raining, the scents going to wash away."

"We can't do it during the day; too many cats will see us." Talonclaw mewed quietly.

"Do what?" Lilykit asked.

"Don't worry about it Lilykit." Lightpaw mewed. "It's not important."

"Lightpaw...?" Twilightrose looked at the apprentice.

"You two should go make sure you're not on any patrols." Lightpaw told the two warriors.

"Good idea." Talonclaw mewed, getting to his paws. Just as the two Warriors were about to leave, Rockpaw hurried into the den.

"Rockpaw?"

"Nightwing!" Rockpaw called for the Medicine Cat. Nightwing came out from her storage area.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked worried.

"The rouges attacked again." Rockpaw mewed. "Blackpaw is injured really badly." Lightpaw gasped. Nightwing hurried out of the den, Rockpaw followed. Lilykit looked at the two warriors and then to Lightpaw. Twilightrose rushed out of the den. Talonclaw stayed right next to Lightpaw. Lilykit had moved closer to Lightpaw and Talonclaw as Bearstripe and Reedclaw carried Blackpaw in. He was worse than Lightpaw was when she was attacked. The two warriors had set Blackpaw into an empty nest. Reedclaw left the den quickly, probably remember how he couldn't protect Lightpaw when the rouges attacked last time. Bearclaw spotted Lilykit. The young kit ran over to her father and together they left the den.

"Blackpaw!" Lightpaw cried. Nightwing hurried into her storage and started getting cobwebs, Marigold, Horsetail and Goldenrod. She mixed the Goldenrod, Horsetail and Marigold into a poultice and applied them to all Blackpaw's wounds, putting cobwebs on his worst wounds. She then examined Blackpaw fully. After awhile, Nightwing pushed a couple poppy seeds towards Lightpaw, hoping it would help calm her enough to sleep. Talonclaw made sure she ate them and then laid with her until she fell asleep. Lightpaw drifted to sleep or so they thought. Talonclaw left the den, Nightwing followed. Blackstripe and Skystar were the only two waiting outside in the rain.

"Well, how is Blackpaw?" Blackstripe asked. Lightpaw was listening in. She hadn't fallen asleep.

"I did everything I can, but Blackpaw is in the paws of Starclan now." Nightwing mewed. Lightpaw gasped quietly in horror, glancing at her brother. "I will be monitoring him all night."

"How is Lightpaw taking it?" Skystar asked.

"She doesn't know yet." Nightwing mewed. "I gave her some poppy seeds to calm her down enough for her to sleep."

"Very well then."

"Speaking of Lightpaw, she should be able to go back to apprentice duties in the next few days." Nightwing mewed. Blackstripe nodded.

"Let me know." Nightwing nodded and padded inside.

"Is it true, Nightwing? Is it true that Blackpaw might not make it?" Nightwing padded over to Lightpaw.

"You were listening?" Lightpaw nodded. "You didn't fall asleep, did you?" Lightpaw shook her head. "Yes Lightpaw, there is a chance that Blackpaw might not make it." Lightpaw rested her head on her paws and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I told u the next chapter would be longer.

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	19. Chapter 19

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

"Blackstripe." Reedclaw ran up to the deputy. "Will Blackpaw be ok?" Blackstripe looked at the warrior and shrugged.

"He is in the paws of Starclan." Blackstripe mewed. "Spread the word." Blackstripe padded away. Reedclaw hurried over to Talonclaw, Twilightrose, Eaglewing and Stoneheart.

"He's in the paws of Starclan." Reedclaw blurted out. Twilightrose gasped. Stoneheart rested his tail on her shoulders.

"Those rouges have gone too far." Reedclaw nearly hissed. "We need to do something."

"Lightpaw has been working on a plan." Talonclaw mewed. "I think it's time to do something about it."

"A plan?" Reedclaw looked confused. Eaglewing was about to start to explain when Blackstripe padded passed them and into the warriors den. The camp was empty because of the rain.

"We have to get that scent." Twilightrose mewed.

"Where's Redlight?" Talonclaw asked.

"Still on patrol." Eaglewing mewed. "Let's hurry." Twilightrose, Eaglewing and Stoneheart lead Reedclaw and Talonclaw over to the area they saw the cat disappear.

"Cover me." Twilightrose mewed, entering the hidden hallow in the back of camp. Talonclaw followed. Reedclaw, Stoneheart and Eaglewing kept watch.

"The scent is a bit stronger here, but it is still stale. It's been too long since the cat went through here. I can't figure it out."

"Nor can I." Talonclaw mewed. "Let's go." The two cats headed back to the entrance of the hallow.

"Nothing?" Reedclaw asked.

"Nope, it's too stale to recognize." Twilightrose mewed. "Let's get out of the rain before we get too wet." The five warriors hurried back to the warriors den.

* * *

Lightpaw woke up and looked around.

"This isn't the Medicine Cats den." She said to herself.

"Listen closely young apprentice." A shimmering she-cat mewed. "Secrets will be spilled by the golden river's son."

"What?"

"Beware of the golden rivers Son." A shimmer tom-cat mewed.

"Secrets will spill and plans will be spoiled." Another shimmering she-cat meowed. Lightpaw was extremely confused.

"Be careful on who you tell your plans too. The golden river's son is not to be trusted." Another shimmer tom meowed. The four Starclan cats continued repeating themselves. Suddenly it all stopped.

"Lightpaw," Lightpaw turned around and sighed of relieve to see a cat that she recognized. "You mustn't give up."

"Lunarstar, what is going on?"

"It was a warning as well as a prophecy."

"Can't you just tell me who is telling the rouges?" Lunarstar shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Lightpaw. You must trust yourself. You have so much information. Start putting it together. Start with Reedclaw. Ask him about the battle with the rouges."

"But he is upset that he couldn't protect me or Blackpaw from the rouges."

"He will be able to help you."

"Alright. I will."

"And, one more thing," Lightpaw looked at Lunarstar. "Don't worry about your brother. He is not going to die." Lunarstar smiled. "He will wake up in the next few sunrises. Just focus on the thing that matters most. Finding out who is telling the clan secrets to the rouges." Lightpaw nodded and she woke up in the Medicine Cat's den. She started thinking of what the Starclan cats had said.

"Secrets will be spilled by the golden river's son." Lightpaw said quietly to herself. _What does that mean? _She thought to herself. She glanced over at Blackpaw and smiled. _I'll talk to you soon Blackpaw. _

* * *

I think i kept you from the story long enough. Sorry the chapter is short, but I want to add some suspense to it.

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	20. Chapter 20

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

"Alright Reedclaw, I respected your decision to wait until you were ready to tell me about the battle against the rouges, but I asked you last moon. Are you ready to tell me yet?" Lightpaw asked the warrior.

"Look Lightpaw, I know why you want to know this, but I have to be leaving for the hunting patrol. Can it wait until afterwards?" Reedclaw asked the eager apprentice.

"Yeah, I've waited a moon, waiting a bit longer won't kill me." Reedclaw smiled and hurried to meet the hunting patrol. Lightpaw was released the day after Lunarstar visited her in her dreams and ever since then, she has been trying to get Reedclaw to talk to her about the battle with the rouges as well as trying to figure out the prophecy.

"What's on your mind now Lightpaw?" Blackpaw asked when Lightpaw brought him something to eat. Blackpaw woke up two sunrises after Lightpaw left the den. She still hasn't told him about her dream.

"Nothing..."

"That's a lie." Blackpaw said, looking at Lightpaw seriously. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it if Nightwing's around." Lightpaw whispered. Blackpaw looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"It can wait." Lightpaw mewed. "Just let me figure some things out first."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"Thank you." Lightpaw smiled. The Starclan cat's warnings still ran through her head. _Secrets will be spilled by the golden river's son. Beware of the golden rivers son. Secrets will spill and plans will be spoiled. Be careful on who you tell your plans too. The golden river's son is not to be trusted._ Ever since she received those messages from Starclan, Lightpaw has been extremely careful on who she spoke to about the prophecy. Only few cats know about the prophecy besides her. Lightpaw had told Cloudpaw, Twilightrose, Stoneheart, Talonclaw and Eaglewing. Lightpaw hasn't mentioned it to Reedclaw yet because she wants to talk to him about the battle first. Lightpaw hasn't told Blackpaw because she was worried about what he would say.

"I've got to go talk to Talonclaw and get ready for a border patrol tonight. I will stop by later, bye Blackpaw." Lightpaw hurried out of the Medicine Cats den. She looked around and spotted Cloudpaw padding out of the apprentice den. "Cloudpaw!" Lightpaw hurried over to him.

"What's up Lightpaw?" Cloudpaw asked. "Did you figure it out?" Lightpaw shook her head.

"No, not yet." Cloudpaw sighed. "But I hope I do soon."

"Even if you do prove your theory, how are you going to convince the clan?" Cloudpaw asked.

"I don't know." Lightpaw stated. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Look, Rivershine told me today that if I work hard enough, I could become a Warrior next moon. By that time, Blackpaw will be back on his paws."

"No he won't." Cloudpaw looked confused. "Blackpaw will be on his paws, but he won't be ready to become a warrior." Lightpaw mewed. "And I don't want to become a Warrior without him."

"But...we are supposed to become warriors together." Cloudpaw sighed.

"Look, I won't have this figured out by next moon. Tell Rivershine and Blackstripe, Skystar if you have to, that you don't want to be a warrior without Blackpaw. I did it this afternoon. Blackstripe understood."

"Well...I guess."

"And Nightwing said that Blackpaw is healing fast. He will be out before the next moon, and will train again for another moon. So we have two moons to figure this out."

"And by that time, Waterpaw and Rockpaw get to deal with Lilykit and Winterkit."

"Lilykit wants to be Medicine Cat apprentice." Lightpaw mewed. "Lilykit has been helping Nightwing as much as she can. Shorting through herbs, make poultice, that kind of stuff."

"And until those rouges are defeated, Lilykit will have to wait until she is an apprentice to help collect herbs." Cloudpaw mewed.

"And she's getting anxious." Lightpaw shook her head. "I want these rouges gone. They killed my parents and Sandy. They almost killed my brother and they injured me."

"The rouges will soon be gone." Cloudpaw's mentor, Rivershine, stated. "We all want them gone." Rivershine looked at Cloudpaw. "The training patrol is getting ready to leave. Let's go Cloudpaw." Rivershine turned to leave.

"Rivershine." Cloudpaw said quickly. Rivershine turned around. "I want to become an apprentice with Lightpaw and Blackpaw."

"And you will. Next moon."

"Blackpaw is going to be on his paws by next moon, but he won't be ready to become a warrior. I have talked to Blackstripe and told him I wanted to become a Warrior with Blackpaw." Lightpaw mewed. Rivershine looked at Cloudpaw.

"If that is what you want to do too, Cloudpaw, then I agree." Rivershine smiled. "I will let Blackstripe know." Rivershine then became serious. "Later. We have to go on a patrol NOW."

"Bye Lightpaw." Cloudpaw and Rivershine left on the training patrol with Redlight, Dusktail, Lunarwolf, Waterpaw and Rockpaw. Lightpaw watched the training patrol leave just as the hunting patrol arrived back. Lightpaw smiled. Reedclaw had promised that when he got back, he would tell her what happened the day of the battle. Lightpaw waited until Reedclaw had set the prey he caught in the fresh-kill pile. She was about to head over to him, but he headed towards her.

"Alright. I think I kept you waiting long enough." Lightpaw grew excited. They two cats got comfortable. "Alright what all do you want to know?"

"Do you remember who was guarding camp the afternoon of the attack?"

"Goldenstripe was."

"Who was all on the patrol with you?"

"Eaglewing, Stoneheart and Bearstripe."

"Did anyone from other patrols come to help?"

"Yes, the Sun High patrol."

"Who was on the patrol?"

"Redlight, Dusktail, Mouse-eyes, Lunarwolf, Rockpaw and Waterpaw."

"Did anyone else get minor cuts or scratches?"

"Yeah, we all did." Reedclaw stopped. "Actually now that I think of it, Redlight seemed to come out of it unharmed."

"He's not that good of a fighter." Lightpaw mewed confused.

"What about when I was attacked. Who was all in the attack for our clan?"

"Blackstripe and I were training you. Talonclaw, Redlight, Lunarwolf, Rivershadow and Rockpaw were in the patrol."

"And who else came out with scratches?"

"All of us except for Rockpaw and...Redlight." Both cats started seeing a pattern.

"Weird..."

"So what's with this all of a sudden questioning?" Reedclaw asked.

"I got a prophecy from Starclan last moon." Lightpaw whispered. "_Secrets will be spilled by the golden river's son. Beware of the golden rivers son. Secrets will spill and plans will be spoiled. Be careful on who you tell your plans too. The golden river's son is not to be trusted." _Lightpaw recited. "I've been working on figuring it out ever since I got it."

"When Cloudpaw gets back, let's meet back here. Get Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart, Lunarwolf, Talonclaw and Cloudpaw. Maybe together we can figure it out." Lightpaw nodded.

"I'm not even close to figuring it out."

"Actually, I think you are closer then you really think." Reedclaw quickly padded away in search for Talonclaw leaving Lightpaw to her thoughts.

* * *

I think i kept you from the story long enough. Sorry the chapter is short, but I want to add some suspense to it. PLUS i started College at the end of August. Have a lot on my plate. I am done working (the last time I checked) so my afternoons are freed up now.

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	21. Chapter 21

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Reedclaw, Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart, Lunarwolf, Talonclaw, Cloudpaw and Lightpaw meet up when Cloudpaw got back from training.

"What's this all about guys?" Twilightrose asked.

"Yeah, you didn't tell us anything." Eaglewing added.

"Tell them the prophecy." Reedclaw told Lightpaw.

"We know the prophecy." Stoneheart mewed.

"Tell them again." Reedclaw mewed.

"_Secrets will be spilled by the golden river's son. Beware of the golden rivers son. Secrets will spill and plans will be spoiled. Be careful on who you tell your plans too. The golden river's son is not to be trusted."_

"Alright…" Twilightrose mewed. "So…?"

"Talonclaw, do you remember the battle with the rouges when they attacked Lightpaw?" Talonclaw slowly nodded to Reedclaw's question, wishing he didn't. "Who came out without a scratch?"

"Rockpaw…and Redlight."

"And it's the same with the battle against the rouges when they attacked Blackpaw." Reedclaw mewed.

"Did you figure out the prophecy?" Lightpaw mewed to Reedclaw, getting excited. Reedclaw nodded.

"I think so." Reedclaw smiled. "The cat giving away our secrets has to be...Redlight."

"Golden river's son. Goldenstripe and Rivershadow. It's brilliant." Lightpaw smiled. "Now to try to get Blackstripe to listen too me."

"It's alright, Lightpaw." Lunarwolf stated. "The clan will start to believe."

"I'm just glad I got you guys to trust me...now I have to convince the whole clan."

"I'm behind you till the end." Lunarwolf mewed.

"Me too." Talonclaw smiled.

"We all are." Twilightrose stated.

"First things first. I should tell Nightwing." Lightpaw mewed. "She thinks that Starclan has nothing to say."

"Good Idea." Lunarwolf mewed.

"What's a good idea?" It was Dusktail.

"I'm going to go speak with Nightwing." Lightpaw mewed. "Dusktail, do you believe that someone is giving inside information to the rouges?" Lightpaw asked.

"Well, I guess it's a possibility. I mean, sure we haven't scented them around camp. None of the patrols see them around."

"What if I were to tell you I know how the rouges know our secrets?"

"I'd say, let's hear it."

"Redlight is giving our information to the rouges." Lightpaw mewed. "Starclan gave me a prophecy and it points to Redlight." Dusktail froze.

"He hasn't been injured in the battle with the rouges. He's the golden rivers son." Lunarwolf mewed. "And I don't care if you don't believe her. I do."

"Oh I believe her alright." Dusktail smiled. "And it's about time Skystar start believing it too." Lightpaw smiled.

"I'll be back." Lightpaw ran towards the Medicine Cats den. "Nightwing!" She called in. Nightwing came out in a hurry, thinking it was an emergency.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is great." Lightpaw smiled. "My suspicion about someone giving inside information was right."

"Lightpaw, let's not go on about this again."

"Starclan sent me a message last moon, warning me about the Golden River's Son." Nightwing froze.

"You got a message from Starclan?" Lightpaw nodded. "Even when I go to the Moonstone, I can't speak with Starclan. Why did they speak to you?"

"I don't know, but Redlight has been giving our secrets to the rouges. They could know everything by now."

"We've got to tell Blackstripe."

"I was hoping you would say that." Lightpaw mewed. Nightwing and Lightpaw quickly hurried towards the leaders den, where Blackstripe just emerged. "Lunarwolf, Talonclaw, Reedclaw, Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart and Cloudpaw already know." Nightwing nodded.

"Blackstripe, we need to talk." Nightwing mewed. "It's an emergency." Blackstripe looked confused, but followed anyway. Nightwing entered her den and pushed Blackstripe and Lightpaw into the storage area.

"What's going on?"

"Lightpaw was visited by Starclan." Blackstripe face turned serious. "And she was right, someone is giving inside information to the rouges."

"What?"

"They gave me a warning. _Secrets will be spilled by the golden river's son. Beware of the golden rivers son. Secrets will spill and plans will be spoiled. Be careful on who you tell your plans too. The golden river's son is not to be trusted."_ Lightpaw mewed. "Reedclaw put it all together. It's Redlight. Redlight was never harmed at any of the battles with the rouges. Redlight is the son of Goldenstripe and Rivershadow."

"We have to confront him and find away to tell Skystar." Nightwing mewed.

"You were thinking like a Warrior, Lightpaw. Are you sure you don't want to become a warrior now?" Blackstripe asked. Lightpaw nodded.

"I want to become a Warrior with Blackpaw and Cloudpaw together."

"Right," Blackstripe mewed. "So what do we do?"

"Confront Redlight, tell Skystar and prove to the clan that he did it." Lightpaw mewed. "Right?"

"Right," Blackstripe mewed.

"But how?" Lightpaw asked. "Skystar doesn't listen to anybody."

"We are going to have to try." Blackstripe mewed.

"I have an idea." Lightpaw mewed quickly. Then she rushed out of the medicine cats den. Lightpaw rushed over to Talonclaw and Reedclaw, the first two cats she saw.

"Lightpaw, what's going on?" Talonclaw asked.

"Do they believe you?" Reedclaw asked. Lightpaw nodded.

"I need your help, both of you."

"What's up?" Talonclaw and Reedclaw asked.

"Can you guys find Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart, Lunarwolf, Cloudpaw, Dusktail and meet me in front of Skystar's den?"

"Sure." Reedclaw meowed confused.

"Are we confronting Skystar?" Talonclaw asked. Lightpaw nodded.

"It needs to be done."

"Alright. We'll split up. Twilightrose, Eaglewing and Stoneheart headed to the den. So I will go look for them." Talonclaw mewed.

"Alright." Lightpaw mewed.

"I'll fetch Dusktail and Lunarwolf." Reedclaw mewed.

"Cloudpaw went towards the elders den." Talonclaw mewed before heading towards the warriors den. Reedclaw left as well. Lightpaw ran towards the elders den. She almost ran into Cloudpaw as he exited from the den.

"I need your help." Lightpaw mewed.

"I have to tend to the elders." Cloudpaw mewed, walking towards the fresh-kill pile. "Since right now I am the only apprentice available to do tend to the elders."

"Where's Rockpaw and Waterpaw?"

"Border patrol with Jaywhisker, Goldenstripe, Mouse-eyes, and Littlepebble. As you can tell Blackpaw is in the medicine cats den and you are trying to save the clan." Lightpaw grabbed a rabbit and Cloudpaw looked confused and then grabbed a rabbit. Lightpaw hurried towards the elders den. Lightpaw gave the rabbit to Hawkpelt and Whiterain to share. Cloudpaw finally caught up and gave the other rabbit to Talltail and Rainfall. Cloudpaw and Lightpaw left the den. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Come on, I have to explain to Lunarwolf, Dusktail, Twilightrose, Stoneheart and Eaglewing as well." Lightpaw mewed. Cloudpaw was confused. Lightpaw hurried off to find Lunarwolf, Dusktail, Twilightrose, Stoneheart, Eaglewing, Reedclaw and Talonclaw. Cloudpaw was right behind her.

"What is going on?" Dusktail asked.

"We have to confront Skystar, but I'm afraid he isn't going to listen." Lightpaw mewed.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Talonclaw asked. Lightpaw smiled.

"I have a plan." Lightpaw mewed.

* * *

I think i kept you from the story long enough.

Sorry for the length of the wait, but the first semester is almost done. Three days of Finals and then I am home. I'm hoping that during the three week break, i can figure out how to continue the story and maybe finally finish this story. Please stay with me while this story finishes.

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	22. Chapter 22

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

"Well what's the plan?" Reedclaw asked.

"Since Skystar isn't listening to anybody, I think it would be best if you guys would help." Lightpaw explained.

"Wait..." Twilightrose mewed. "I don't understand. What are we going to do? Barge into Skystar's den and voice our concerns?"

"That's exactly it." Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Lunarwolf, Dusktail, Talonclaw, Reedclaw, Stoneheart, and Cloudpaw looked at Lightpaw.

"Are you crazy?" Eaglewing asked. "Barge into Skystar's den? You must be mad!"

"Maybe, but he won't listen to just me, Nightwing and Blackstripe." Lightpaw explained.

"Here comes Nightwing and Blackstripe." Talonclaw meowed. Blackstripe and Nightwing padded over to the group of cats.

"Ready Lightpaw?" Blackstripe asked. Lightpaw nodded. Blackstripe and Nightwing and Lightpaw padded over towards Skystar's den. "Skystar?" Blackstripe called in.

"Enter." Skystar mewed from inside his den. Blackstripe, Nightwing and Lightpaw entered.

"Skystar, Lightpaw has something to tell you." Blackstripe mewed. Skystar looked at Lightpaw.

"Yes?" Lightpaw's fur felt as if it were standing on end. She slowly stepped forward.

"Starclan spoke to me..." Lightpaw trailed ff. "Last moon." She paused. "They said _Secrets will be spilled by Golden River's son. Beware of the golden river's son. Secrets will spill and plans will be spoiled. Be careful on who you tell your plans too. They golden rivers son is not to be trusted." _Lightpaw looked at Skystar. "The prophecy was talking about Redlight telling information to the rouges."

"Nonsense." Skystar said. "Redlight is a valuable and trustworthy warrior. He would never do that." Skystar mewed.

"That's where you're wrong." Lightpaw meowed. "Redlight is the son of Goldenstripe and Rivershadow. Golden River. He wasn't hurt in battle when the rouges attacked me and Blackpaw. You've got to look at the facts!"

"Enough!" Skystar ordered. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Skystar, how else would the rouges know when we were training or when we were out on patrol?"

"I said enough!" Skystar hissed. "I will hear no more of this nonsense. Leave my sights." Lightpaw turned and left Skystar's den.

* * *

Talonclaw noticed Lightpaw pad out of Skystar's den and hurried over to her. "Well?" He asked.

"He thinks I'm crazy!" Lightpaw mewed. "He thinks everything I said was complete nonsense. I don't know what to do. All the facts are there!"

"Relax Lightpaw. Just give him some time."

"How much time? Blackpaw almost died. I was injured. Redlight never liked us."

"Redlight doesn't like anyone." Thornclaw meowed as Blackstripe and Nightwing exited the den.

"Lightpaw…" Nightwing mewed.

"How could he not believe me?"

"I can't make excuses for Skystar, but after the rouges started attacking your father, things started to confuse him." Blackstripe mewed. "No one knows why they did what they did. They just started attacking."

"Maybe if the rest of the clan believes me, Skystar might believe me too." Lightpaw mewed.

"You can't just go around spreading a rumor." Blackstripe mewed.

"But it won't be all the facts, Blackstripe." Lightpaw mewed. "Just that someone is giving information to the rouges." Lightpaw mewed. "Skystar is bound to listen if the clan is worried about it."

"Lightpaw, are you sure?" Talonclaw asked.

"Yes. We're not the only ones that know. Lunarwolf, Dusktail, Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart, Reedclaw and Cloudpaw already know. It would be easier to tell Rockpaw, Waterpaw, Blackpaw, the elders and the queens because they would worry." Lightpaw explained. "And I have just the way to tell the queens…though Silvercloud and the other queens might not like it." Blackstripe looked at Lightpaw.

"I don't like the way that sounds, Lightpaw." Blackstripe mewed. Blackstripe's mate, Feathertail, just had kits last moon.

"Don't worry Blackstripe." I'd find a way to have Lilykit over hear the conversation, maybe Waterpaw and Rockpaw."

"Why bring Lilykit in this?" Talonclaw asked.

"Queens worry about their kits. If Lilykit worries, Silvercloud is bound to do something."

"I still don't like it." Blackstripe meowed.

"Tigerkit, Rosekit, Honeykit and Crowkit won't be harmed Blackstripe." Lightpaw mewed. "Relax."

"What about the elders?" Nightwing asked.

"Cloudpaw and I can handle telling them." Lightpaw mewed. "We tend to them anyway."

"And the rest of the clan?" Talonclaw asked.

"I'll talk to Waterpaw, Rockpaw and Blackpaw. The rest is up to the warriors." Talonclaw looked at Lightpaw.

"Warriors?" Talonclaw asked.

"Gossip. Mention it. It will get around camp sooner or later." Lightpaw smiled. "Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart, Reedclaw, Lunarwolf and Dusktail also know." Lightpaw pointed out.

"Alright. I'll talk to Reedclaw, Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart, Lunarwolf and Dusktail." Talonclaw said.

"Talk to Reedclaw first, by himself. Then split up. You could talk to Twilightrose while Reedclaw talks to Lunarwolf. It won't look suspicious then."

"Sounds good." Talonclaw meowed. Lightpaw turned to Blackstripe.

"You've heard nothing." Lightpaw mewed. She ran off to find Cloudpaw. Talonclaw glanced at Blackstripe and Nightwing.

"You two are going to go along with this?" Talonclaw asked.

"It might work Talonclaw." Blackstripe meowed. "Skystar is not going to listen to reason anymore. He will not believe that a clan cat could be giving information to the rouges."

"But…Lightpaw's plan?"

"Lightpaw's plan might just work." Nightwing mewed.

"I'm not going to take any notice. Let's just end this." Blackstripe walked away. Nightwing headed back to her den. Talonclaw sighed and went to find Reedclaw.

* * *

Cloudpaw looked at Lightpaw.

"He didn't believe you?" Cloudpaw asked. Lightpaw shook her head. "What's the plan?" Lightpaw quickly told Cloudpaw how they were going to get the clan worried about a traitor. Once she was done explaining, Cloudpaw spoke up. "Do you think it will work?" He asked.

"If Starclan's willing to make it work." Lightpaw sighed.

"Well, Starclan wants this to be over…right?" Cloudpaw asked.

"I think so." Lightpaw mewed. "But, if we want this plan to work, we have to have Waterpaw and Rockpaw overhear us, and then we have to have Lilykit overhear us, plus I have to try and convince Blackpaw that this is real." Cloudpaw peered out of the apprentice den.

"Well, we can start. Waterpaw and Rockpaw are heading this way." Cloudpaw said quickly. Cloudpaw sat in front of Lightpaw.

"Cloudpaw, I have to tell you something important." Lightpaw said, winking just as Waterpaw and Rockpaw entered.

"What is it?"

"Blackstripe thinks that someone is giving the rouges information from inside the camp." Waterpaw and Rockpaw stopped and glanced at each other.

"Wait…if that's true, they know our every patrol and training session." Cloudpaw said, looking worried.

"Yeah, that must be how they knew Blackpaw and I were going to be training."

"But who would want to do that?"

"That's the worse part; they don't know who is doing that." Lightpaw meowed, as she glanced towards the entrance of the den. "Oh. Waterpaw. Rockpaw. We didn't hear you come in." Rockpaw and Waterpaw stared at them. Lightpaw looked at Cloudpaw. "I'm going to go bring some fresh-kill to Blackpaw. I'll talk to you later." Lightpaw turned and left.

"Cloudpaw, is it true?" Rockpaw asked.

"Is it true that the rouges know our every move?" Waterpaw added.

"I don't know." Cloudpaw lied. "But it sounds like we should be worried." Cloudpaw padded past Waterpaw and Rockpaw. "And if anyone asked, you didn't hear it from us." As he exited the den, he smiled.

* * *

Lightpaw carried a mouse into the Medicine Cats den and padded over to Blackpaw, setting the mouse in front of him. Nightwing was working with her herbs.

"Lightpaw, Nightwing just told me that I can leave the Medicine cats den and start training again tomorrow!" Blackpaw meowed quickly.

"A light training," Nightwing meowed, turning towards the two apprentices. "You may be completely healed, but you still need to take it easy at first."

"But still, I'm going back into training." Blackpaw smiled and took a bite of his mouse. Lightpaw smiled.

"I have something to tell you too, Blackpaw." Blackpaw looked up at his sister. "Last moon I was visited by Starclan and they gave me a prophecy about not trusting the Goldenriver's son. Reedclaw helped me figure it out, and we know that Redlight is giving information to the rouges." Lightpaw explained. Blackpaw looked at Lightpaw.

"Are you still going on about a cat giving information to the rouges theory?" Blackpaw asked.

"Blackpaw," Nightwing spoke up. "Lightpaw is not lying about this. Redlight is giving information to the rouges." Blackpaw looked at Nightwing.

"Really?" Blackpaw asked. Nightwing and Lightpaw nodded.

"Prophecies never lie." Lightpaw meowed. "We are not to trust Goldenriver's son. I only know of one cat that has the name Golden and one cat that has the name River that have a son. Goldenstripe and Rivershadow."

"I guess it makes sense, but how can you be 100% positive?" Blackpaw asked. Lightpaw looked at Nightwing.

"You have to go with what you feel." Nightwing meowed. "And Lightpaw believes that Redlight is giving the information to the rouges." Nightwing explained. "Besides, it's the only lead we've got and I trust Starclan and if Starclan spoke to Lightpaw then Starclan spoke to her." Just as Nightwing said that, Lilykit entered the den.

"Well, if someone is telling our plan to the rouges," Lightpaw meowed, as Lilykit entered. Blackpaw looked confused. "I would hope that Skystar would at least consider it…but…he said it was impossible. We could be ambushed and it will be because he won't take something like that in consideration." Lightpaw stated.

"Look…Skystar knows what he is doing." Nightwing stated.

"But its possible." Lightpaw meowed. "We haven't seen or scented the rouges ANY where around camp and they know our ever single move. How else is it possible?"

"Uh…Nightwing?" Lilykit mewed quietly. Nightwing turned.

"Oh Lilykit." Nightwing mewed. "Is something wrong?"

"I…um…just came to see if you wanted…um…any help?"

"Not right now. Maybe later." Nightwing mewed. Lilykit nodded. She turned and hurried out of the den. Lightpaw smiled slightly.

"What was that all about?" Blackpaw asked, looking at Lightpaw. "Why are you smiling?"

"That was also part of the plan. Get the queens to worry."

* * *

I'm close to finishing it. I swear! Just a few more chapters!

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story. I Will try to keep the chapters not too short, but not too long either.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	23. Chapter 23

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

By nightfall, the whole camp knew the "rumor" that was going around about a cat giving inside information to the rouges, even the queens. Lunarwolf had told Lightpaw and Talonclaw what he heard during the patrol.

"Silvercloud heard it from Lilykit, who overheard you, Lightpaw, talking to Blackpaw and Nightwing. Silvercloud is furious, and not with Lightpaw, but with Skystar. She went and found Bearclaw, and that's how he heard it." Lunarwolf explained. "She wants him to do something."

"What does she expect him to do, demand that Skystar find out whose giving information to the rouges and banish him out of the clan?" Talonclaw asked.

"Yeah, cause that worked SO well for me and I told him who was doing it." Lightpaw meowed sarcastically.

"I think we should keep a close eye on Redlight." Lunarwolf meowed.

"I agree." Lightpaw and Talonclaw mewed together, they smiled.

"Blackstripe should put someone on patrol with him." Lightpaw stated. "Either Eaglewing, Twilightrose, Stoneheart, Reedclaw, Dusktail or one of you two, just to keep an eye on him."

"I'll take to Blackstripe about it." Lunarwolf suggested. "And maybe we should have two cats guarding camp, as long as they are not both Rivershadow and Goldenstripe at once."

"Yeah, because he seems to be able to escape when they are guarding the entrance." Lightpaw mewed, remember what Twilightrose, Stoneheart and Eaglewing said about the cat that escaped the night of the vigil.

"I'll go talk to Blackstripe right now." Lunarwolf said as Blackstripe appeared from Skystar's den. Lunarwolf padded over to Blackstripe.

"Do you think this will work?" Lightpaw asked Talonclaw.

"I hope so." Talonclaw mewed with a sigh. "The longer the rouges know what we are doing, the more vulnerable we come." Lightpaw nodded in agreement. Training has already become interesting. Apprentices can't start training until sunhigh and two warriors have to be present.

"Lightpaw, why don't you go get some sleep." Talonclaw mewed. Lightpaw nodded and nuzzled Talonclaw before heading off to the apprentice den to join Cloudpaw, Waterpaw and Rockpaw. Talonclaw looked over toward Lunarwolf and Blackstripe as they were chatting. He saw Blackstripe nod before walking towards the nursery. Lunarwolf padded over to him.

"Change in patrols, Redlight is going to be watched." Lunarwolf meowed.

"Good, maybe this will help." Talonclaw meowed.

* * *

The following day was just another day closer to the gathering, and the way Skystar acted towards her, Lightpaw was knew that she wasn't going to the gathering, but is planning on spreading the news of a cat giving info to the rouges to Waterclan, which Skystar won't be too pleased about. Talonclaw and Reedclaw padded over to her.

"So, do you know who's going to the gathering tomorrow?" Lightpaw asked.

"Yeah, Waterpaw and Rockpaw, Nightwing, Skystar, Blackstripe, Twilightrose, Goldenstripe, Redlight, Shimmershadow, Graymist, Rainfall and Whiterain." Reedclaw stated.

"That's not very many cats." Lightpaw pointed out.

"Yeah, Blackstripe is in a crazy mess after the rumor spread around camp. Queens want protection, that's where Bearclaw is, and the camp believes that we could be attacked any second." Talonclaw meowed.

"It's what's best." Lightpaw mewed. Reedclaw nodded in agreement. Blackstripe padded over to them.

"Lightpaw, I need you to come with me." Blackstripe meowed. "Reedclaw. Talonclaw, you should come too." Blackstripe meowed.

"Where are we going?" Lightpaw asked.

"Training." Blackstripe meowed quickly. "Let's go." Blackstripe turned and headed towards the entrance. Lightpaw , Talonclaw and Reedclaw followed Blackstripe. They walked out of camp and in the opposite direction.

"Blackstripe, the training hallow is in the other direction." Reedclaw pointed out, now looking at Talonclaw and Lightpaw confused.

"I lied, where not training." Blackstripe meowed.

"Then where are we going?" Lightpaw asked, but got no answer.

* * *

Blackstripe headed towards the river.

"Waterclan?" Lightpaw looked confused.

"Alright Blackstripe, what is going on?" Talonclaw asked. Before Blackstripe could answer, a Waterclan patrol approached the river.

"Blackstripe, you are pretty close to our boarder, I hope this is important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow night." Silvermoon stated.

"This is, Silvermoon and it could not wait until tomorrow." Blackstripe meowed. "We need to see Oakenstar." Silvermoon looked at Blackstripe, and then to Lightpaw, Talonclaw and Reedclaw.

"Alright, we'll take you back to our camp." Silvermoon meowed. Blackstripe let Lightpaw cross first, then Talonclaw, Reedclaw and lastly, Blackstripe. Silvermoon motioned Blackstripe towards him. Blackstripe pushed forward. A white she-cat moved towards Lightpaw.

"Lightpaw,"

"Dovepaw?"

"It's Dovepelt now."

"That's great."

"So, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Blackstripe hasn't told us anything." Lightpaw said. "We have no idea what he has planned and why we are over here." They finally got to Waterclan camp.

"Dovepelt, Thunderstorm, Snowstorm, that will be all." Silvermoon meowed. The three warriors nodded and padded towards their fresh-kill pile, which was located in the middle of camp. "This way." Silvermoon lead the four Lightclan cats to Oakenstar's den, which was located just left of the entrance. Silvermoon held up his tail. "Wait here." Silvermoon walked in to the den.

"Oakenstar, there are four Lightclan cats here to talk to you." Oakenstar looked at Silvermoon. "They say it is important."

"Send them in." Oakenstar meowed, sitting up. Silvermoon nodded, leaving the den and bringing back Blackstripe, Talonclaw, Reedclaw and Lightpaw. Silvermoon sat down next to Oakenstar. "Well, Silvermoon said this is important and I'm ready to listen."

"This is important, and as a deputy, I am breaking many rules right now, but I fear we have no other choice in the matter." Blackstripe meowed. "It's about the rouges and Skystar." Talonclaw, Reedclaw and Lightpaw looked at each other confused and in shock.

"You want to talk to me about your leader?" Oakenstar looked confused. "That is defiantly something that I would not have expected from such a noble cat like you, Blackstripe."

"This is serious." Blackstripe said simply. "Skystar is refusing to accept the fact that there might be a cat in our clan giving information to the rouges." Blackstripe said.

"And do you have proof of this?" Silvermoon asked. Lightpaw then realized why she was asked to come.

"Starclan spoke to me about not trusting Goldenriver's sun." Lightpaw meowed, stepping forward. "I really didn't understand it, but when you put the pieces together, it fits." Lightpaw mewed. She was nervous talking to Oakenstar. He knew her father and knowing that, made her even more nervous. "The rouges haven't been scented anywhere around camp and yet, they attacked me and my brother Blackpaw when we were training." Lightpaw explained. "Me and some of my fellow clan mates have come to accept the fact that Redlight is giving information to the rouges. He wasn't hurt in any of the battles against the rouges and he is Goldenstripe and Rivershadow's son." Oakenstar and Silvermoon were silent, they looked at each other before Oakenstar spoke.

"I want to talk to Lightpaw alone." Oakenstar meowed. Talonclaw was about to say no, but Reedclaw stopped him.

"We'll be outside." Blackstripe told Lightpaw. Lightpaw wasn't sure if she was really ready to be alone with Oakenstar, but since he was a leader, she wasn't going to fight it. Silvermoon lead Blackstripe, Talonclaw and Reedclaw out of Oakenstar's den. Lightpaw watched them leave and then turned to Oakenstar.

"I want to talk to you." Oakenstar meowed with a small smile.

"About?"

"You're plan for Redlight and…your father."

* * *

*Gasp* What could happen next? I stayed up a little later then planned tonight (never seem to get to bed at a decent time) just so I can finish this chapter. FYI there is just a few more chapters to go before the end. Why do you think Oakenstar wants to talk about Stormlight? What could Oakenstar do about Redlight? Stay tuned.

PS: School starts Monday Aug. 22nd. Moving in this weekend.

Had to update some chapters because the story was missing parts for some weird reason. (So if you happen to reread and feel like something doesn't sound right, let me know what chapters you are talking about (like I added a missing part in 14 because chapters 14&15 didn't sound right...) just let me know and I will fix it! :D

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.

Oh...and to a dear and special friend of mine, and a fellow Warriors lover. Happy Birthday Wolfrain! (AKA Rebbiechan)


	24. Chapter 24

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Lightpaw looked at Oakenstar confused.

"Now, tell me what you told Skystar about a cat giving information to the rouges." Oakenstar meowed.

"Well…I told him what Starclan told me first."

"Which was?"

"_Secrets will be spilled by Golden River's son. Beware of the golden river's son. Secrets will spill and plans will be spoiled. Be careful on who you tell your plans too. They golden rivers son is not to be trusted." _Lightpaw mewed. "It was their prophecy…if call that a prophecy."

"And after that?"

"I told him that Redlight was the one the prophecy was talking about. He is the son of Goldenstripe and Rivershadow. He didn't believe me even after I told him that the rouges weren't scented around camp, that Redlight was never harmed in the battles against the rouges, and the fact that I am a better fighter then he is." Lightpaw explained. "All the facts are there, they all fit together." Oakenstar nodded.

"And how do you plan on getting the clan to believe you?"

"Well, I already have Lunarwolf, Dusktail, Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart, Talonclaw, Reedclaw, Blackstripe, Nightwing, Cloudpaw and Blackpaw to believe me and I kind of started a rumor around camp about a cat giving information about the clan to the rouges…"

"Is that all?"

"It's all that I could do." Lightpaw meowed. "Queens in camp are worried now, so their mates will want to protect them, leaving less cats to go on patrol." Lightpaw explained. "Apprentices will be scared to leave camp." Oakenstar looked at Lightpaw. "I'm hoping that if the clan worries enough, Skystar will see, even just the possibilities of a cat giving information."

"I see." Oakenstar meowed. "The best thing to do is let things unfold."

"That's it? Just let things unfold?" Lightpaw asked. Oakenstar nodded. "But how is that going to work?"

"In time, Redlight will do something that some cat will notice." Oakenstar explained. "From there, everything will fall into place."

"So, what you're saying is that if Redlight messes up and gets caught, that's when Skystar will believe me."

"Pretty much." Oakenstar chuckled.

"Ok…so you also said you wanted to talk to me about my father?" Lightpaw asked.

"Tell me how he died. What happened after he left Lightclan?"

"Stormlight made his way out of camp and towards the two-leg place. He ran into my mom and stayed the night in two-leg's yard. A few mornings later, he found a two-leg barn. He met a loner named Sandy and everyday he'd go and see my mom and spend the day with her. When we were about three moons old, the two-legs ended up kicking us out of our home. We lived in the two-leg barn with him until we were 6 moons and then the rouges found him. My mom, Dad, Sandy, Blackpaw and I ran towards Lightclan boarder. He died saving me and my brother. A Lightclan patrol found us." Oakenstar nodded slowly.

"One of the cats in this clan gave information about Stormlight."

"Yeah, Bearstripe. The elders in camp told me and Blackpaw a bit about him."

"Bearstripe was Duskpelt and Flamepelt's father." Oakenstar started out. "As you may know, Duskpelt and Flamepelt's father broke the warrior code and was secretly meeting with the rouges." Oakenstar started explaining. "Bearstripe never saw eye to eye with Stormlight and therefore, he started looking for revenge."

"Why revenge?"

"Your father was a well-known cat, known in both clans well." Lightpaw nodded. "Something you may not have known is that Stormlight and I were very close friends and I owe him my life."

"Graymist was right, you would never lie about that."

"Graymist told you what happened then?" Oakenstar asked.

"No, Graymist and Shimmershadow just said that Waterclan wouldn't lie about the rouges because you were good friends with my father and you owed him for your life."

"We were just made warriors." Oakenstar meowed. "And we would actually meet up every so often outside of the truce to talk, but never about what was going on in our camp." Oakenstar noticed the look on Lightpaw's face. "And we both knew where our loyalties lie. We knew that if the clans got into a fight, we might have to fight each other." Lightpaw nodded. "One day, a few days after we were made warriors, we met up. I was waiting for Stormlight to arrive when I was attacked by a badger. Your father came at just the right time. He literally flew across the river and took that badger's focus off me and onto him. Together we were able to send it running, but I, of course, was injured in the shoulder. He supported me back to camp where we had to explain what happened."

"How did you explain what happened without telling anyone you were meeting secretly?"

"I was supposed to be out hunting." Oakenstar stated. "And your father looked at our leader, Moonstar, and said "I was out hunting and heard Oakenpelt struggling in a fight. I hurried over towards the sounds when I smelled a foul smell of badger. I knew that I should help him because badgers are dangerous to all clan cats." And Moonstar was grateful that Stormlight took the time to help. Snowstone, the deputy at the time, escorted him back to the boarder where he gave Stormlight a reminder that just because he helped me, doesn't mean he can just waltz over on our territory whenever he pleased."

"So…do you know why the rouges were after him?" Lightpaw asked. Oakenstar shook his head.

"No, but I do know that Bearstripe told the rouges about your father's location because of the fact that I was still so friendly with him. If anyone was giving information to the rouges, it's because they are jealous."

"So, you're saying that if Redlight is actually giving information to the rouges it's because he is jealous of me and Blackpaw."

"And why would he be jealous of you and Blackpaw?"

"We've been put on more patrols, been the center of attention since we joined the clan. Everyone absolutely care's about us and we made friends pretty quickly among the apprentices."

"And that is why he is jealous. You are your father's kin. You have his strength and his skills running through you." Lightpaw smiled. "Now, you better go before it gets too late and your clan starts wondering where you are." Lightpaw nodded. "And remember, just because you're here now, doesn't mean you can come in anytime you want." Lightpaw nodded again. "And be careful on who you talk to about what I told you."

"Thanks Oakenstar, for telling me all this." Lightpaw turned to leave. "And I will be careful on who I talk to."

* * *

Silvermoon lead Blackstripe, Reedclaw, Talonclaw and Lightpaw back to the boarder. The four cats had to clean their pelts good and Lightpaw decided to roll in the dirt a bit as to show she was training with Blackstripe, who like the idea and did the same. They headed back to camp, Talonclaw and Reedclaw with some fresh-kill in their mouth. Skystar padded over to them.

"Training went well I presume?" Skystar asked. Blackstripe nodded.

"Lightpaw was really working hard." Blackstripe meowed. "It was like fighting in a real battle."

"Good." Skystar meowed. "At least she is doing something other than making bad accusations about my warriors."

"Of course Skystar." Blackstripe meowed. "Lightpaw, bring some fresh-kill to the elders."

"Waterpaw and Rockpaw have already tended to the elders." Skystar stated. "Send Lightpaw on the dusk patrol."

"I'm already on the dusk patrol…with you." Lightpaw whispered to Talonclaw.

"She's already on the dusk patrol, Skystar." Blackstripe meowed. He looked at Lightpaw. "Go eat and get some rest." Lightpaw nodded and padded towards the fresh-kill pile with Talonclaw and Reedclaw. "Skystar, I think we should talk, with Nightwing present."

"Nightwing? Why?"

"Trust me, Skystar. Nightwing will want to hear this as well." Blackstripe added.

"Alright. I'll go get Nightwing and we can talk in my den."

* * *

"Alright Blackstripe, what is this about?" Skystar asked, settling down after getting Nightwing.

"Why can't you even think of the possibilities of a clan cat giving information to the rouges?"

"Do you believe your apprentice?" Skystar asked.

"I do." Blackstripe meowed. "It's the only idea that could be right." Blackstripe looked at Skystar. "Remember that the rouges only found Stormlight because of Bearstripe from Waterclan."

"Nightwing, what are your views on this?" Skystar asked calmly. Nightwing looked Skystar straight in the eyes.

"Lightpaw has a strong point and it's the only decent lead we've got. I say, we listen." Nightwing meowed. "Your clan is not perfect."

"I never said that my clan was perfect."

"The why are you not listening?" Nightwing asked.

"The clan wants answers, Skystar." Blackstripe mewed. "If Lightpaw could convince Lunarwolf and Dusktail, she should be able to get you to even just THINK of the possibilities."

"Enough Blackstripe." Skystar meowed the order. "I will hear no more." Blackstripe and Nightwing looked at each other. "I can't believe you, my own deputy." Skystar turned. "Leave my sights." Blackstripe stared at Skystar. Nightwing nudged Blackstripe and both cats left. Outside Skystar's den, Blackstripe looked at Nightwing.

"What are we going to do?" Blackstripe asked.

"I'm going to the Moonstone. Tomorrow." Nightwing meowed suddenly.

"But tomorrow night is the gathering." Blackstripe meowed. "Can't it wait?"

"This is more important than the gathering, Blackstripe. You know this as well as I do." Nightwing meowed.

"I hope Starclan shows you something when you go to the Moonstone." Blackstripe meowed, worried and slightly upset. "I also know that you and Icefire are tired of escorts. Do you still wish for a warrior to accompany you to the Moonstone?"

"Icefire and I agreed that having a warrior accompany us is safer, but only until the end of the territory." Blackstripe nodded. "Dusktail can accompany me. Icefire has Thunderstorm accompany her."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow will be different." Nightwing meowed.

"How so?" Blackstripe asked. Nightwing looked at Blackstripe.

"I want Blackpaw, Lightpaw, Reedclaw and Talonclaw to accompany me." Nightwing meowed.

"Why them?"

"Why not them?" Nightwing asked. "Blackpaw and Lightpaw are used to going out and helping me collect herbs. Talonclaw and Reedclaw are always at each other's side and Talonclaw doesn't like leaving Lightpaw alone."

"Right, I will inform them that they will accompany you to the…"

"Herb collecting." Nightwing stated. "They will accompany me herb collecting." Nightwing stated.

"I'll have Dusktail and Waterpaw take their place on the Dusk patrol so they can accompany you. I will have Lunarwolf keep a close eye on Redlight as well." Nightwing nodded. "Please inform Blackpaw what is going on." Blackstripe made his way towards Lunarwolf, who was just padding out of the warriors den. Nightwing made her way towards her den. Blackstripe explained to Lunarwolf what was going on. Lunarwolf nodded. Blackstripe then he went to look for Reedclaw, Talonclaw and Lightpaw. Blackstripe was able to find Reedclaw and told him to inform Talonclaw and Lightpaw immediately. Reedclaw did just that.

"Nightwing wants us for tomorrow." Reedclaw told them.

"Why?" Talonclaw asked confused.

"He told we need to accompany her tomorrow herb collecting." Reedclaw stated.

"All three of us?" Lightpaw asked confused.

"No…Blackpaw too."

"Weird…" Talonclaw mewed. "What else did Blackstripe say?"

"We'd be leaving just after Dawn patrol leaves."

"Isn't that kind of early for herb collecting?" Lightpaw wondered.

"This is just what Blackstripe told me." Reedclaw meowed. "Oh, and you two are no longer on Dusk Patrol. Dusktail and Waterpaw are taking your place."

"We'll, we better get some rest if we're herb collecting in the morning." Talonclaw meowed. Reedclaw and Lightpaw nodded.

"See you in the morning." Lightpaw meowed, bounding towards the apprentice den. Reedclaw and Talonclaw headed into the warriors den and went to sleep.

* * *

Working on finishing the story soon...just got to get everything written down. Doing a lot of writing while I am at work. (Oh BTW I'm a Nanny now! :| )

Fall break is Thursday and Friday. Hopefully I can get more written.

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	25. Chapter 25

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

The following morning, Nightwing, Talonclaw, Reedclaw, Lightpaw and Blackpaw left camp for herb collecting, or so Reedclaw, Talonclaw, Lightpaw and Blackpaw believed. Nightwing started towards the edge of the territory where the two clans will gather that evening. Lightpaw and Blackpaw knew that the best herbs were over by the lake.

"Nightwing, where are we going?" Lightpaw asked. "You said the best herbs are over by the lake."

"I know." Nightwing meowed, entering the clearing. "We are not herb collecting." Lightpaw, Blackpaw, Talonclaw and Reedclaw looked at each other confused.

"Then what are we doing?" Talonclaw asked. "Blackstripe said we were herb collecting."

"We are going to the Moonstone." Nightwing meowed. "Now come on, we have a long trip ahead of us."

"Then why tell us we were going herb collecting?" Blackpaw asked. "Why not just say we were going to the Moonstone."

"That way, if Redlight somehow gets out of sight from Lunarwolf, he would think we are still in the territory."

"Good point." Talonclaw meowed.

"This is serious, isn't it?" Blackpaw asked.

"Yes Blackpaw." Nightwing meowed. "And Skystar still does not see it."

"Nightwing, aren't you supposed to be going to the gathering tonight?" Reedclaw asked. "You can't just miss the gathering."

"This trip to the Moonstone is for more important than any gathering, Reedclaw." Nightwing stated. "I just pray to Starclan that I can hear something."

"So, why'd you decide to bring us?" Talonclaw asked.

"None of you are going to the gathering. Blackpaw and Lightpaw should come because this relates to them. And…" Nightwing paused. "I needed to warriors to come along." Nightwing picked up her pace. "Now come."

* * *

Nightwing had led the way to the Moonstone. Talonclaw and Reedclaw both have been to the Moonstone once before, but did not know where they were going for sure. The sun was slowly starting to set. They finally arrived at the Moonstone with enough time for them to Eat and rest.

"You want me to catch you something to eat, Nightwing?" Blackpaw asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I cannot eat before I speak with Starclan." Nightwing explained. Blackpaw nodded, not wanting to ask why. Blackpaw went to look for something to eat with Reedclaw. Lightpaw and Talonclaw stayed behind to protect Nightwing. When Reedclaw and Blackpaw returned with some fresh-kill, the moon was starting to rise. The four cats ate and just as they finished eating, Nightwing stood up.

"Reedclaw. Talonclaw. Stay out here. Blackpaw. Lightpaw, let's go." Nightwing said. Blackpaw and Lightpaw followed. Nightwing lead the way down the dark corridor. Nightwing could smell the fear coming from the two apprentices. Soon the moonlight led the way to the Moonstone. The moon's rays hit the Moonstone and a burst of shimmering silver that hit the three cats, turning their pelts the same silver. Nightwing made sure that Blackpaw and Lightpaw knew to stay silent. Nightwing went and laid down next to the Moonstone. She motioned Lightpaw and Blackpaw to do the same. Blackpaw and Lightpaw laid down on the opposite side of Nightwing. Nightwing pressed her nose against the Moonstone and fell asleep. Lightpaw and Blackpaw did the same and also fell asleep.

* * *

Blackpaw and Lightpaw opened their eyes, but they were not at the Moonstone. They were not in the clearing either. They were back at camp. Cats came left and right, fleeing. Blackpaw and Lightpaw looked around in confusion and in horror. Neither one of them could speak. Lunarstar then appeared in front of them.

"The time is near." She said.

"What do you mean?" Lightpaw asked. Stormlight then appeared next to Lunarstar.

"Dad!" Lightpaw and Blackpaw exclaimed in shock.

"The time is near." He said. The cats fleeing started to speak.

"Secrets have been spilled by the Golden River's son."

"Beware of the Golden River's son."

"The Golden River's son is not to be trusted."

"What does that mean?" Blackpaw asked.

"We know the Golden River's son is Redlight. How do we get Skystar and the rest of the clan to believe us?" Lightpaw asked.

"And you said that you were trying to speak with Skystar. How's that going?" Blackpaw asked, remembering their last encounter.

"He's still refusing, but he's starting to stop fighting." Stormlight meowed. "It won't be long before we can get through to him."

"Why is he stopping the fight?" Blackpaw asked.

"He's worried for his clan. He's realizing something is wrong." Lunarstar meowed. "It won't be long."

"What about my question?" Lightpaw asked. "How do we convince Skystar and the rest of the clan that Redlight is a traitor?"

"It won't be long now." Another cat said, appearing next to Stormlight.

"Moonstar?" Lightpaw asked. The cat nodded. "What won't be long?"

"The Golden River's son will soon slip up." A forth cat appeared.

"Snowstone?" Lightpaw asked. The forth cat nodded.

"I still don't understand." Blackpaw mewed.

"How will Redlight slip up? Where? How will that prove to Skystar that I was right?" None of the four cats spoke. They started to fade. "Wait!" The four cats disappeared.

* * *

Lightpaw and Blackpaw blinked their eyes open. Nightwing got to her paws and looked at the two apprentices. She motioned them to follow, but to keep quiet. The apprentices followed Nightwing back down the dark corridor and outside. Reedclaw and Talonclaw turned.

"Well?" Talonclaw asked.

"Did Starclan speak to you?" Reedclaw added.

"Not clearly." Nightwing stated. "But it wasn't about Skystar or the rouges. It just said, 'Time will tell.' Over and over."

"Starclan talked to Lightpaw and I." Blackpaw meowed. Talonclaw, Reedclaw and Nightwing looked at the two apprentices.

"Really?" Nightwing asked. "What did they say?" Blackpaw looked at Lightpaw.

"The time is near. Secrets have been spilled by the Golden River's son. Beware of the Golden River's son. The Golden River's son is not to be trusted."

"But we know that." Talonclaw stated.

"Well, Lunarstar and Stormlight appeared and spoke." Blackpaw mewed. "They told us that Skystar is still fighting, but starting to stop. It won't be long until they get through to him."

"And then Moonstar appeared. She said it won't be long now. Snowstone appeared after that and said the Golden River's son will soon slip up." Lightpaw said. "That's it."

"How did you know who they were anyway?" Blackpaw asked. Talonclaw and Reedclaw looked at Nightwing, already knowing. Lightpaw sighed.

"I spoke with Waterclan…" Lightpaw meowed. "Blackstripe took Talonclaw, Reedclaw and I to Waterclan and I spoke with Oakenstar and he told me about Snowstone, the previous deputy before him, and Moonstar, previous leader."

"Why did you cross?" Blackpaw asked

"We had to talk to Oakenstar about the rouges and…Skystar."

"You talked about Skystar to an enemy clan!" Blackpaw exclaimed.

"Blackstripe talked about Skystar. It's what the whole clan knows, that Skystar is refusing to believe a cat would be giving information to the rouges. I talked to Oakenstar about the rouges and Stormlight."

"What did he tell you?" Reedclaw asked.

"Wait…you don't know?" Blackpaw asked. "I thought you were there?"

"They were, but not when I was talking to Oakenstar." Lightpaw explained. "Oakenstar and Stormlight were really close friends. They would meet outside of gatherings just to talk. They knew where their loyalties lie. Oakenstar was attacked by a badger and Stormlight saved him. Bearstripe was jealous and because of that, they didn't see eye to eye."

"That may be so, but…" Blackpaw started, but was stopped.

"I'm not done. He also said something about the only way to get the clan to believe me is if Redlight slips up. It's what Moonstar and Snowstone said."

"When?" Talonclaw asked.

"I hope before Cloudpaw, Blackpaw and I become warriors." Lightpaw meowed.

"We better start heading back to camp." Nightwing suggested.

"Oh, can you please not tell anyone what I told you?" Lightpaw asked. "Blackstripe can know, but no one else."

"Of course." Nightwing, Talonclaw, Reedclaw and Blackpaw meowed.

"Now, let's go." Nightwing started moving. "I want to get back to camp before the Dawn patrol leaves." Reedclaw, Talonclaw, Blackpaw and Lightpaw followed.

* * *

Working on finishing the story soon...just got to get everything written down. Doing a lot of writing while I am at work. (Oh BTW I'm a Nanny now! :| )

I'm starting my observations for SPED (Special Education). So thats 15 hours. I'm doing 5 hours this week. Hopefully it won't get in my way of writing!

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	26. Chapter 26

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

Nightwing, Reedclaw, Talonclaw, Blackpaw and Lightpaw got back to camp just as the Dawn patrol was getting ready to leave. Blackstripe padded up to them.

"Lightpaw, Skystar wants you on the Dawn patrol." Blackstripe sighed.

"Blackstripe!" Talonclaw exclaimed. "Why?"

"Alright. Be back." Lightpaw followed Dusktail and Cloudpaw out. Blackstripe, Nightwing, Reedclaw, Talonclaw and Blackpaw watched Lightpaw leave.

"Blackpaw, rest. You need to be on the hunting patrol by sun-high." Blackstripe meowed. Blackpaw nodded and bounded towards the apprentice den.

* * *

Every cat knew that Nightwing went to the Moonstone, but only a few cats knew what Starclan had said. Lightpaw had told Dusktail and Cloudpaw while on patrol. Talonclaw told Twilightrose and Eaglewing they ate. Reedclaw told Stoneheart and Lunarwolf. However, no one said anything about Lightpaw and her conversation with Oakenstar and that's how she likes it. Skystar wasn't exactly happen that Nightwing didn't tell him that she was going to the Moonstone with Talonclaw, Reedclaw, Blackpaw and Lightpaw, but said nothing else about it.

"What are we going to do?" Cloudpaw asked after Lightpaw got back from her training session with Blackstripe.

"About?" Lightpaw asked, taking a bite from the mouse she was eating.

"Redlight." Cloudpaw meowed quietly. He took a bite from his mouse. "How are we going to know when he slips up?"

"Oh, I think we'll know." Lightpaw mewed. "I'm just hoping it's in the next moon."

"Maybe he'll slip up at the next gathering." Lightpaw looked at Cloudpaw. "Well, this way Waterclan would be there and we could take him down right away."

"Skystar is going to want to deal with that himself." Lightpaw pointed out, finishing her mouse.

"True." Cloudpaw finished his mouse. "And why do you hope it's in the next moon?"

"Because, we're going to be warriors soon. I'd like the clan to see what I'm capable of before I'm a warrior, don't you?" Cloudpaw thought for a while.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cloudpaw meowed. Lightpaw got to her feet.

"Come on; let's go tend to the elders." Lightpaw meowed to Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw got to his feet. They were responsible for tending to the elders today. Blackpaw was hunting with Lunarwolf, Littlepebble, Twilightrose and Rockpaw. Waterpaw was training with his mentor, Dusktail. Bearclaw and Stoneheart were there just in case. Everyone else was in camp. Cloudpaw and Lightpaw each grabbed a rabbit from the pile and hurried to the elders den. Their bedding was just cleaned and already have been checked for ticks by Waterpaw and Rockpaw this morning. Cloudpaw and Lightpaw gave the elders their fresh-kill and walked out of the den. Lightpaw spotted Redlight leaving camp, but not from the entrance. She turned to Cloudpaw.

"Redlight just left camp." Lightpaw meowed. "Let's follow him." Cloudpaw froze.

"You know we can't leave camp without a warrior present." Cloudpaw meowed.

"Reedclaw, Talonclaw and Eaglewing camp come." Lightpaw ran towards the warriors den as Talonclaw walked out. Cloudpaw followed. "Talonclaw." Lightpaw meowed. "We've got to follow Redlight."

"Are you crazy?" Talonclaw asked.

"See, Talonclaw doesn't like the idea." Cloudpaw mewed.

"Look, You, Eaglewing, Reedclaw, Cloudpaw and I need to follow Redlight to see where he goes." Lightpaw meowed. "And I'll go alone." Talonclaw knew Lightpaw would go alone.

"Alright." Talonclaw turned and hurried back inside the warriors den. He soon came back out with a very sleepy Reedclaw and Eaglewing. "Let's go." The five cats left camp, following Redlight's scent towards the edge of Lightclan territory.

"We shouldn't go any further." Reedclaw meowed simply. "We could be walking into a trap."

"We should tell Blackstripe what we out though." Eaglewing added.

"How long do you think Redlight has been doing this?" Cloudpaw asked.

"I don't think that matters." Lightpaw meowed, looking across the border.

"What do you mean?" Talonclaw asked.

"How long until he slips up?" Lightpaw asked.

* * *

I know...I know...its not that Long, but i'm sorry.

Ok, so i have a question for all my readers. And I want an answer PLEASE!

So...how do you want Redlight to slip up? I have thought of some ideas, but I was hoping that you guys could tell me how YOU want Redlight to slip up! Just post and the idea that is either  
A) most popular  
or  
B) Something I can work with

Will be chosen.

PLEASE answer this question.

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	27. Chapter 27

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

"I'm tired of all this sneaking around." Redlight meowed to a brown tom cat. "When can we go on with this so-called plan of yours?"

"You are very impatient, Redlight." The brown tom chuckled..

"You said that we were going to attack Lightclan last moon, Bear." Redlight hissed through his teeth. "The camp is starting to suspect someone is working with the rouges and soon we will lose that chance of getting in camp."

"That scrawny apprentice, Lightpaw, has figured you out?" A pure black tom chuckled.

"That is enough Claw." Bear growled. Bear turned to Redlight. "The best way to take over the clan is to make them weak." Redlight nodded.

"How much longer?"

"Soon." Bear meowed. "Real soon." Redlight nodded. "Go, before the clan realizes you're gone." Redlight turned to leave.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Blackstripe asked when Reedclaw, Talonclaw, Eaglewing, Lightpaw and Cloudpaw explained what they found out. The five cats nodded.

"We followed Redlight's scent to the edge of the boarder." Talonclaw explained.

"It goes right over." Reedclaw added.

"We didn't go any further, but we could defiantly smell rouges." Eaglewing stated. Blackstripe sighed.

"I'm glad that you didn't go across, you might have put yourself in some trouble if you had." Blackstripe meowed.

"What are we going to do?" Cloudpaw asked. "Redlight has not only just be meeting with the rouges, but he's been leaving the territory and going out alone, when we're not to leave camp by ourselves."

"There isn't much we can do right now." Blackstripe meowed. "There are two warriors guarding the entrance and Lunarwolf and Dusktail are on every patrol Redlight is. Until Redlight slips up, like you said Lightpaw, there is nothing we can do."

That night, Nightwing got a message from Starclan. A battle was coming.

* * *

When Nightwing had told Skystar the message she had received from Starclan, Skystar because worried. Soon, a moon went by with no slip ups from Redlight, and Lightpaw was wondering if it would really happen. The whole camp was prepared for the battle Starclan had told Nightwing about. The apprentices were training more; patrols have increased along the borders and even Lilykit and Winterkit were preparing for a battle, even if they were just playing around half the time. The nursery was being guarded at night. Even the elders were getting prepared. Nightwing was prepared in the Medicine Cats den as well.

Talonclaw, Blackstripe, Reedclaw, Blackpaw and Lightpaw were on border patrol, the last double patrol for the night. Lunarwolf and Dawnlight were guarding the entrance. When they entered camp, Nightwing greeted them.

"Nightwing, you should be resting." Blackstripe said to the medicine cat. Nightwing shook her head.

"Nightwing, is everything alright?" Blackpaw asked.

"Are we sure we are prepared for this battle?" Nightwing asked.

"We are prepared as well as any clan can be." Blackstripe meowed. "Do you doubt what Starclan foretold?"

"Maybe."

"Nightwing. When we went to the Moonstone, Cat were feeling in terror before Blackpaw and I spoke with Starclan." Lightpaw meowed. "We know someone is going to slip up. If the rouges are involved, which we know they are, there will be a battle."

"We need to get rid of these rouges." Blackstripe meowed. "They drove Stormlight from Lightclan and killed him." Blackstripe paused. "We do this for Stormlight." Nightwing nodded.

"My den is full of herbs and I'll be ready." Nightwing said. "Get some rest." Nightwing told Blackstripe and the rest of the patrol before heading off to her den. Blackstripe nodded.

"Let's all get some sleep." Blackstripe told Reedclaw, Talonclaw, Lightpaw and Blackpaw. He headed towards the warriors den.

"See you in the morning." Talonclaw meowed, nuzzling Lightpaw. Talonclaw and Reedclaw headed towards the warriors den. Blackpaw looked at Lightpaw.

"Come on, we should really get some rest." Blackpaw meowed. Lightpaw sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of the rouges ruining everything." Lightpaw told him. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Blackpaw and Lightpaw walked into the apprentice den and laid down in their nest, falling asleep.

* * *

Cloudpaw was up early for the morning patrol, leaving the den halfway asleep. When Cloudpaw got back to camp after patrol, Blackstripe wanted him, Lightpaw and Blackpaw for a training session. Cloudpaw ate before heading to the den to fetch Blackpaw and Lightpaw. Cloudpaw spotted Blackpaw and padded over to him. He was the only cat left in the apprentice den. Lightpaw wasn't anywhere around. Cloudpaw nudged Blackpaw. Blackpaw lifted his head up and blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on?" Blackpaw asked.

"Blackstripe wants you, me and Lightpaw for a training session." Cloudpaw explained. "But I don't know where Lightpaw is."

"She came in with me last night after our patrol." Blackpaw mewed. "Did you see her this morning before you left?"

"I don't even remember leaving." Cloudpaw told him. "But she's not in camp, otherwise Blackstripe would have told her himself." Blackpaw got to his paws.

"She said she was tired of the rouges ruining everything." Blackpaw mentioned. Cloudpaw looked at Blackpaw.

"You don't think she would…" Cloudpaw trailed off. Blackpaw looked at Cloudpaw.

"You know Lightpaw just as much as I do. What do you think?" Cloudpaw turned and hurried out of the den towards Blackstripe, who was now talking to Bearstripe. Blackpaw was on his heels.

"Blackstripe." Cloudpaw meowed quickly. Blackstripe and Bearstripe looked at Cloudpaw and Blackpaw. "Lightpaw's gone."

* * *

I know...I know...its not that Long, but i'm sorry.

I know which direction the story is officially heading. I have an idea. Anyone know where this is going?

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	28. Chapter 28

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

"What do you mean, Lightpaw is gone?" Blackstripe asked.

"She's gone." Cloudpaw meowed. "She wasn't in the apprentice den and Waterpaw and Rockpaw are tending to the elders and my patrol wasn't that long." Cloudpaw meowed.

"This is not good." Bearclaw meowed, looking at Blackstripe

"Blackpaw. Tell them what she told you." Cloudpaw mewed. Bearclaw and Blackstripe looked at Blackpaw.

"She just said she was tired of the rouges ruining everything." Blackpaw meowed. "I really don't know where she is or what she was planning."

"She must have gone after the rouges." Blackstripe sighed as Lunarwolf walked up to Blackstripe.

"Redlight is gone." Lunarwolf meowed. "He must have left during the night after I went to sleep." Lunarwolf explained.

"Lightpaw's gone too." Bearclaw stated. "Maybe she's with Redlight."

"No." Talonclaw meowed, walking up to them. "If Lightpaw and Redlight are both gone, that means Lightpaw followed Redlight."

"We've got to find her before she gets hurt." Blackpaw meowed. Blackstripe looked at Lunarwolf and Bearstripe.

"Lunarwolf. Bearclaw. Take Hazeleyes, Creamtail and Cloudpaw with you. Find Lightpaw." Blackstripe ordered. "I'll be on another patrol, but first I've got to talk to Skystar." Lunarwolf and Bearclaw nodded and hurried off to grab Hazeleyes and Creamtail. Cloudpaw waited at the entrance when Lunarwolf, Bearclaw, Hazeleyes and Creamtail joined them and they left.

"Who are you taking on patrol?" Talonclaw asked.

"You, Reedclaw, and Blackpaw." Blackstripe meowed. "Maybe Skystar." Blackstripe looked at Talonclaw. "Fetch them along with Dusktail and Rivershine." Talonclaw nodded.

"What should I do?" Blackpaw asked.

"Eat and get your strength up. I'll be back." Blackstripe headed towards Skystar's den. "Skystar, may I enter?"

"Yes Blackstripe." Skystar's voice sounded from inside. Blackstripe walked in. Skystar sat up in his nest. "Is something wrong?"

"Lightpaw and Redlight are missing from camp." Blackstripe meowed simply. "They went missing during the night. Would you like to join the patrol to find them?"

"Let's go." Skystar meowed quickly. "If Nightwing is right about a battle coming, those two won't stand a chance against the rouges." Blackstripe watched Skystar leave the den.

"It's not Redlight you should be worried about." Blackstripe meowed quietly. He followed Skystar out. Blackpaw was just finishing up his vole and joined Talonclaw, Reedclaw, Dusktail and Rivershine. "Rivershine. Dusktail. Keep an eye on camp. Don't let any warriors leave." Dusktail and Rivershine nodded.

"Blackstripe, what's going on?" Dusktail asked.

"Redlight and Lightpaw are missing and I believe the rouges are behind it." Blackstripe stretched the truth. "Blackpaw and Cloudpaw may come back for reinforcements, if that happens, send only a few warriors. We can't leave camp unprotected." Skystar saw Littlepebble walk by.

"Littlepebble." Littlepebble walked over to Skystar. "Keep an eye on the nursery. If camp is attacked, the queens will need help." Littlepebble nodded and walked away. "Let's go." Skystar meowed to Blackstripe, Talonclaw, Reedclaw and Blackpaw. Skystar lead the way out of camp.

* * *

Lightpaw wondered around Lightclan territory. She knew she was breaking one of Skystar's rules about no one is to leave camp alone, but it was dark and everyone was sleeping. Besides, if she would have asked Blackpaw, Talonclaw, Reedclaw, Eaglewing, Twilightrose, Stoneheart or Cloudpaw, their responses would have been the same. 'No. It's too dangerous.' Redlight left camp last night and Blackpaw didn't even see it. Lightpaw knew that time was running short and that she had to follow him. So that is exactly what she did. She looked around the area and spotted Redlight staring at her.

"Lightpaw. You do realize it's dangerous to be out wandering around by yourself, right?" Redlight asked, walking towards her. "You are breaking Skystar's rules about leaving camp alone."

"So are you, Redlight." Lightpaw meowed. "I know you're meeting up with the rouges and so do many others."

"I know." Redlight stated simply. "But it took you a while to get the clan to even believe that someone from the inside was giving information to the rouges."

"I had to approach them just right." Lightpaw mewed calmly. "Besides, I got the right cats to believe me. Lunarwolf and Dusktail believe me and they know about you."

"I lured you here, Lightpaw." Redlight meowed. "Do you know why?"

"You're jealous of me and Blackpaw. Of who our father was."

"So you do know…"

"I also know that I'm a better fighter than you are Redlight." Lightpaw meowed. "You wouldn't stand a chance fighting against me."

"You're right." Redlight smiled. "But I don't think you can take all of us." As Redlight said that, the rouges appeared from the bushes around them.

"We are real close to the Waterclan border." One of the rouges said.

"Closer to the river too." Another gave a sly smile.

_Oh Great Starclan. _Lightpaw thought. _If I fall into the river, I'm done for. Please let there be a Waterclan patrol around. _Before Lightpaw could run, one of the rouges jumped into battle. Lightpaw was able to kick him away and she started to run. The rouges and Redlight followed her. _This is it. The battle has begun. Great Starclan help me!_

* * *

And...the battle has just begun!

What do you think of Lightpaw searching for the rouges herself? Do you think she can outrun the rouges and find help?

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	29. Chapter 29

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

"Flamepelt. Thunderstorm." Dovepelt meowed. Flamepelt stopped and looked at Dovepelt. Thunderstorm turned around. "Rouges."

"Rouges?" Hazelpaw scented the air. "Heading towards the Lightclan border."

"Let's follow it, make sure they're off our territory." Thunderstorm meowed. Thunderstorm lead the way towards the Lightclan border. As they made their way towards the Lightclan, the Rouges scent got stronger and Thunderstorm stopped and flicked his tail to stop Dovepelt, Flamepelt and Hazelpaw.

"Thunderstorm?" Dovepelt asked, looking confused. Thunderstorm looked passed the river and spotted the Rouges, Redlight and Lightpaw. However, Redlight was on the Rouges side and Lightpaw was slowly backing away.

"Lightpaw." Dovepelt mewed, getting low. "We've got to help her."

"Right, come on." Thunderstorm said. "We'll attack from behind." Thunderstorm flicked his tail and walked along the river, Dovepelt, Flamepelt and Hazelpaw followed from behind.

* * *

"You have nowhere else to go, Lightpaw." Redlight meowed, walking towards Lightpaw. "What are you going to do?"

"I'd fight you, but you can't beat me and your rouge buddies would attack me back, so it's not exactly fair."

"You're not that good of a fighter." Redlight stated. "You're still an apprentice and I'm a warrior. I have more experience."

"You're point?" Lightpaw asked. "I've always been better than you." Redlight growled.

"No Redlight." Bear walked forward. "I'll deal with her." Bear smiled. "I still have some unfinished business." Bear jumped towards Lightpaw. Lightpaw hissed as Bear pinned her down. "Here we are. Back to the way we first met."

"I remember." Lightpaw hissed. "You killed my father. You attacked me and my brother." Lightpaw used her back paws, kicking Bear to the side. Lightpaw got to her paws and charged at Bear, jumping on his back, claws clinging into his back. Claw charged and knocked Lightpaw off of Bear. Lightpaw scratched at Claw as she rolled away from him. A tortoiseshell she-cat, named Tangle, jumped on Lightpaw, pinning her down.

"Nice try." Tangle smiled. Before she could do any damage, Tangle was knocked to her side by a bluish-grey pelt cat. Lightpaw scrambled to her paws as Thunderstorm, Dovepelt and Flamepelt joined the battle. Hazelpaw had the petite she-cat under control. Thunderstorm was battling Brownsand, a brown tom, and Blackfur, a black and grey tom. Dovepelt was fighting alongside Flamepelt, going head to head with Deathstroke, a silver tom covered in scars, Bloodfang, an orange tom, and Frizzle, and yellow and white she-cat. However, even with the four Waterclan cats, the Rouges still out numbered them. Lightpaw was faced with, not only Bear, Claw and Redlight, but also Viper, Rock, Tiger, Venom, Jagged, Leopard, Crow, Gravel and Fall.

"You still have a lot to deal with, Lightpaw." Redlight meowed. "Even with Waterclan's help." Venom, a dark-grey tom, jumped towards Lightpaw, but was knocked from the air by another cat.

"Bearclaw!" Lightpaw smiled. Bearclaw wasn't the only cat to arrive. Lunarwolf, Creamtail, Hazeleyes and Cloudpaw arrived as well. Creamtail jumped onto Vipers back. Viper then turned his attention away from Lightpaw and to Creamtail. Lunarwolf jumped into battle with Tiger and Leopard. Hazeleyes was battling Jagged. Cloudpaw hurried over to Lightpaw.

"You ok?" Cloudpaw asked. Lightpaw nodded. Bear, Claw and Redlight moved closer to Cloudpaw and Lightpaw. Cloudpaw hissed.

"Oh Cloudpaw." Redlight smiled. "You were never very intimidating." Cloudpaw was about to attack when he heard Hazelpaw cry in pain. Cloudpaw and Lightpaw turned. Hazelpaw was now, not only fighting Tangle, but was now getting help from Fall. Cloudpaw jumped into battle, helping Hazelpaw fight off Tangle and Fall.

"You're still out numbered." Bear meowed. Lightpaw still saw Bear, Redlight, Claw, Crow, Gravel and Rock.

"Which one of you is next?" Lightpaw asked. Crow growled and pounced towards Lightpaw. Lightpaw rolled out of the way and jumped on Crow's back. Gravel jumped towards Lightpaw, but Lightpaw uses her hind legs to knock Gravel to the side. Crow was able to pin Lightpaw down, but was knocked to the side.

"Leave my sister alone." Blackpaw hissed. Blackpaw kept his focus on Crow. Redlight jumped to attack Blackpaw, but Lightpaw attacked him, pinning him down. Redlight kicked Lightpaw, scratching her exposed stomach and kicked Lightpaw away. Redlight then got to his paws and jumped on Lightpaw's back, biting down on her neck. Lightpaw yowled in pain. Suddenly the weight on her back was gone. Redlight had been knocked off Lightpaw's back. Lightpaw turned and saw Skystar standing over Redlight. She looked around. Blackstripe was in battle with Claw. Talonclaw was battling Rock. Reedclaw was going head to head with Gravel.

"Not so outnumbered anymore, are we." Lightpaw mewed, ignoring the pain in her neck. Lightpaw looked around the battle. She noticed that there were two pelts no longer moving. She knew one of them was one of her clan mates. She turned her attention back to Bear. "This ends now." Lightpaw jumped toward Bear and Bear rolled out of the way, and pounded into Lightpaw's side. Lightpaw was knocked over, but rolled over quick and charged back towards Bear. Bear dodged Lightpaw and charged for Lightpaw again. This time, Lightpaw dodged and swiped Bear's face with her claws. Lightpaw and Bear both paused for a moment. Bear looked around, he noticed that one of his cats was dead and some of them started fleeing.

"This isn't over." Bear said to Lightpaw as Blackstripe, Thunderstorm, Flamepelt, Dovepelt and Talonclaw went to stand next to her. Bear looked around. "Retreat!" Bear fled, along with Tiger, Claw, Crow, Rock, Fall, Blackfur, Bloodfang and Deathstroke. Hazeleyes, Bearclaw, Blackpaw, Cloudpaw, Hazelpaw, Lunarwolf, Reedclaw had taken Skystar's place, pinning Redlight down. Skystar walked over and looked at Thunderstorm, Flamepelt, Dovepelt and Hazelpaw.

"Thank you for your help." Skystar meowed.

"We saw the Rouges going for Lightpaw, and we had to help." Thunderstorm meowed in response. "These Rouges are a bother to both clans; we need each other to stop them."

"Let Oakenstar know of the attack." Skystar meowed. "And we will see you at the gathering." Thunderstorm nodded. He flicked his tail and motioned Flamepelt, Dovepelt and Hazelpaw to follow him into the river and back onto Waterclan territory. They headed straight for camp. Skystar looked over and spotted Creamtail, lying motionless in the grass. He looked at his warriors. "Lunarwolf. Hazeleyes. Bring Creamtail's body back to camp." Skystar then turned his attention to Redlight. "Bearclaw. Reedclaw. Escort Redlight back to camp. Blackstripe, take the back of the patrol and I'll lead." Skystar lead the way back to camp. Bearclaw and Reedclaw escorted Redlight back to camp, keeping close watch. Lunarwolf and Hazeleyes grabbed Creamtail and carried her back to camp. Blackpaw, Cloudpaw and Talonclaw stayed close to Lightpaw and Blackstripe was close behind them.

"He hasn't said anything to me." Lightpaw meowed as she limped. Somewhere during the battle, Lightpaw hurt her back left paw and now that the battle was over, the pain seemed to hurt even more.

"He found Redlight latched onto you." Talonclaw meowed. "If Skystar didn't do it, I would have." Talonclaw pressed close to Lightpaw, giving her some support.

"What in Starclan's name were you thinking anyway?" Blackpaw asked. "Going after Redlight alone was the most mouse-brained idea ever!"

"I know. But everyone was sleeping and he was leaving and I just had to follow him."

"You were lucky the Waterclan patrol saw you and the Rouges." Cloudpaw added. "And a good thing they were on our side."

"Skystar is going to make Redlight a prisoner until he knows what he wants to do." Blackstripe meowed from behind them. "It might take him some time to fully figure out what he wants to do about Redlight."

"He does realize Redlight chose to be with the Rouges, right?" Blackpaw asked.

"Yes." Blackstripe meowed. "And know that he knows that Lightpaw was right about someone giving inside information to the Rouges, Skystar is going to have to approach the clan carefully." The patrol finally made it back to camp. Needlewing and Windsong were guarding camp. Once in camp, Skystar turned towards Lunarwolf and Hazeleyes.

"Bring Creamtail's body to the clearing." Hazeleyes and Lunarwolf moved towards the clearing with Creamtail's body. Skystar looked at Reedclaw and Bearclaw. "Redlight is a prisoner. He shall be guarded until further notice. Place him over by the elders den. The fallen tree will be perfect enough." Skystar noticed that cats were starting to gather and jumped up on to the High Rock. Cats were already forming, but he called the clan anyways. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gathering under the Highrock for a clan meeting." Cats gathered into the middle of the clan. Reedclaw and Bearclaw stayed near Redlight. Blackstripe dismissed Needlewing and Windsong from the entrance and had them join the meeting. Talonclaw stayed near Lightpaw, helping her support her back leg. Blackpaw and Cloudpaw stood on the other side. Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart, Waterpaw and Rockpaw joined them.

"Is everything alright?" Twilightrose asked Blackpaw.

"Skystar will explain everything." Blackpaw meowed in response.

"Cats of Lightclan." Skystar started. "I bring grave news." Skystar took a deep breath. "Creamtail has now joined our ancestors in Starclan. She fought bravely for our clan and I pray she will be accepted among Starclan." Skystar explained. The clan was quiet. "You may be wondering how Creamtail died." Skystar continued. "The Rouges have attacked and, sadly, they were indeed led by a clan cat." Clan cats started to murmur.

"Skystar knows?" Stoneheart asked, facing Lightpaw, Talonclaw, Cloudpaw and Blackpaw. Lightpaw nodded.

"You may be having a hard time accepting the news." Skystar meowed. "You may be wondering who this traitor is." Skystar looked around camp. "Redlight is officially a prisoner in this camp." There were gasps from the clan. Goldenstripe and Rivershadow turned and looked back at their son, who was being guarded by Reedclaw and Bearclaw; it was obvious they were shocked.

"How can you be sure it was Redlight, Skystar?" Rivershine asked.

"I witnessed it myself." Skystar told the clan. "He was attacking his own clan. He's been working with the Rouges for moons now and he will pay."

"Golden River's son is not to be trusted." Blackstripe yelled. "Starclan warned a certain cat in this clan, and since Starclan told her, she has been trying to convince the clan of this."

"Blackstripe is right." Lunarwolf yelled. "I know of the prophecy myself and I believed the she-cat from the moment she told me." Lunarwolf looked in Lightpaw's direction. "Lightpaw knew what she was dealing with, and trying to find cats to believe her was hard, but she did the right thing and, with some help, she was able to find out who was giving the information to the Rouges before it was too late."

"It was her idea to spread a rumor around camp about someone giving information to the Rouges to prepare camp for the worse." Eaglewing added. "Redlight is to blame for Creamtail's death. Redlight is to blame for the Rouges knowing our every move."

"Redlight is to be treated like a prisoner until further notice." Skystar meowed. "Anyone suspected of plotting with Redlight or the Rouges will be punished." Skystar looked around camp. "Tonight, we will sit vigil for Creamtail. She fought bravely today against the Rouges." Skystar jumped down and padded over to Creamtail's body. "You were a brave warrior and I was glad to have you part of my clan." Skystar nuzzled Creamtail's pelt and back away. Cats started to do the same, including Twilightrose, Eaglewing, Stoneheart, Waterpaw and Rockpaw. Nightwing paid her respect and padded over to Hazeleyes and Lunarwolf.

"Go to my den, I'll treat your wounds." Nightwing meowed to Hazeleyes and Lunarwolf Hazeleyes and Lunarwolf nodded and padded towards the medicine cats den. Nightwing padded up to Blackstripe. "Go to my den, I'll treat your wounds." Nightwing meowed. "And I would also like to see Reedclaw and Bearclaw as well." Blackstripe nodded and went to find cats to replace Bearclaw and Reedclaw. Nightwing padded over to Talonclaw, Lightpaw, Cloudpaw and Blackpaw. "To my den. I'll treat your wounds." Nightwing headed towards her den. Talonclaw, Lightpaw, Cloudpaw and Blackpaw followed.

* * *

And...sadly the end is drawing near.

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	30. Chapter 30

~I Do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does~

* * *

All the cats that were in the battle with the rouges had their wounds check. Lightpaw had the most severe wounds, including a sprained paw, that was easily fixed, but other than that, nothing too extreme. A few days have passed and Redlight's punishment has not been determined by Skystar yet and a gathering was coming closer.

"Lunarstar. Stormlight. Skystar still hasn't talked to me about what happened." Lightpaw meowed. She was in the gathering place. Lunarstar and Skystar had come to her in her dreams again, and this time with a special friend.

"He's letting us in again." Lunarstar smiled. "We've been able to talk to him, things are going back to the way they were before." Lunarstar meowed. "Well…almost."

"I'm just glad I'm done dealing with the rouges." Lightpaw meowed.

"This isn't the end." Stormlight meowed.

"It's actually the beginning." Creamtail spoke, looking healthy and not scratched and bloody. "The rouges aren't done yet."

"Great." Lightpaw sighed. "Does it deal with Redlight and Bear again?"

"You will learn in time." Stormlight smiled slightly. "You did well, Lightpaw."

"Thanks Dad." Lightpaw smiled. Lunarstar and Stormlight soon faded away.

* * *

"Skystar, the clan is all wondering what you are planning on doing about Redlight." Blackstripe meowed. Skystar looked up at Blackstripe.

"You don't think I know that." Skystar meowed. "I know exactly what I'm going to do."

"Then announce it." Blackstripe meowed. "The clan is getting restless."

"I will do it tonight." Skystar said. "I need to talk to you, Rivershine and Bearclaw." Blackstripe nodded.

"I'll fetch Bearclaw and Rivershine." Blackstripe turned and left Skystar's den. Blackstripe padded over to Bearclaw, who was near the nursery.

"Hi daddy!" A young tabby she-kit mewed, bounding over to Blackstripe.

"Hello Tigerkit." Blackstripe nuzzled the she-kit. Three other kids bounded over towards Blackstripe as well.

"Daddy, when can we be apprentices like Lightpaw, Blackpaw and Cloudpaw?" A pure black she-kit asked.

"Well…you have to be 6 moons to become apprentices, Rosekit." Blackstripe meowed with a smile.

"Crowkit bit my tail while we were playing." A brown tabby she-kit said.

"What did you do about it Honeykit?" Blackstripe asked.

"I turned around and pounced on him." Honeykit smiled. Blackstripe looked at Crowkit, a black tom.

"You're being quiet, Crowkit." Blackstripe meowed. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Crowkit mewed. "I'm just bored of playing with my sisters." Blackstripe looked at Featherwing and smiled. "They're always making up rules to the games and it's no fun."

"You should be lucky to have your sisters, Crowkit." Blackstripe meowed.

"I've told you that before." Featherwing added. "Now, there is this moss ball over near the nursery, if you kits want to keep that, I'd go move it before it becomes bedding." The four kits looked at each other and ran towards the nursery.

"They have so much energy. I'm glad it's nice out to get them to wear some of it down." Featherwing meowed, nuzzling Blackstripe.

"Just wait, in a few moons, they will be moving into the apprentice den." Blackstripe meowed. Featherwing sighed.

"I can't wait." Featherwing looked towards the kits. "I'd better go keep an eye on them so they don't get into trouble." Featherwing walked away and Blackstripe padded over to Bearclaw, who was talking to Silvercloud.

"Hello Blackstripe." Silvercloud meowed with a smile. "You're kits are getting real wild."

"I can tell." Blackstripe chuckled. Blackstripe turned towards Bearclaw. "Skystar wants to talk to us and Rivershine." Blackstripe meowed.

"Ok." Bearclaw meowed.

"When you talk to him, ask about getting those two," Silvercloud pointed to Winterkit and Lilykit. "Out of the nursery and into the apprentice den. They are getting too big for the nursery. And with Shimmershadow getting close to kitting and Graymist moving back in the den, it's going to be pretty crowded."

"I'll talk to him." Bearclaw nuzzled Silvercloud before looking at Blackstripe. "I'll fetch Rivershine and we'll meet you in Skystar's den." Blackstripe nodded. Bearclaw padded away to find Rivershine while Blackstripe headed back to Skystar's den.

"Enter." Skystar meowed before Blackstripe could speak. Blackstripe entered.

"Rivershine and Bearclaw are on their way." Blackstripe told Skystar nodded. They sat in silence until Bearclaw and Rivershine walked in.

"What's going on?" Rivershine asked.

"Do you think Cloudpaw, Blackpaw and Lightpaw are ready to become warriors?" Skystar asked.

"They've been ready for quite some time, Skystar." Rivershine smiled.

"Why did you need me?" Bearclaw asked.

"You've helped a lot with Lightpaw's and Blackpaw's training." Skystar pointed out.

"So when is the ceremony?" Blackstripe asked.

"Tonight." Skystar stated.

"Skystar," Bearclaw meowed. Skystar turned his attention to Bearclaw. "Silvercloud has asked me to tell you that Lilykit and Winterkit are ready to become apprentices."

"Their ceremony will be tonight as well." Bearclaw nodded. "That is all." Bearclaw, Rivershine and Blackstripe padded out of Skystar's den.

"I'm going to go tell Silvercloud about the ceremony for Lilykit and Winterkit." Bearclaw bounded towards the nursery.

"We've got to let them know." Rivershine told Blackstripe.

"Cloudpaw is in the apprentice den. Blackpaw and Lightpaw are on patrol." Blackstripe meowed. "Don't let Cloudpaw leave and when Blackpaw and Lightpaw get back, fetch me and we'll tell them together." Rivershine nodded and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Blackstripe headed towards the Medicine cats den.

"Blackstripe. Everything alright?" Nightwing asked.

"Winterkit and Lilykit is scheduled for a ceremony tonight." Nightwing looked up. "Skystar will be assigning mentors to them. If you think Lilykit is interested in becoming a medicine cat, I would talk to Skystar now." Nightwing smiled and hurried out of the den.

* * *

"Blackstripe and Rivershine just told us we're going to become warriors tonight!" Lightpaw told Talonclaw, Eaglewing, Twilightrose, Stoneheart and Reedclaw.

"Seriously?" Stoneheart asked. Blackpaw, Cloudpaw and Lightpaw nodded.

"And Lilykit and Winterkit are becoming apprentices." Cloudpaw added.

"I heard Lilykit was going to be mentored by Nightwing." Twilightrose meowed. "When Lilykit found out, she was thrilled. She really like working with herbs."

"Does anyone know who is mentoring Winterkit?" Talonclaw asked. Reedclaw shuffled his paws.

"I am." Reedclaw meowed softly. Talonclaw smiled.

"That's great!" Lightpaw smiled. "You'll be a great mentor." Reedclaw just shrugged. Talonclaw looked at his friend.

"You three better get some rest. It's gonna be a long night." Eaglewing stated. Cloudpaw, Lightpaw and Blackpaw nodded.

"Good idea." The three apprentices said. They bounded towards the apprentice den. Twilightrose, Eaglewing and Stoneheart left, going in different directions. Twilightrose headed to relieve Hazeleyes from guarding Redlight. Lunarwolf was already there. Eaglewing headed towards the fresh-kill pile and Stoneheart joined Waterpaw, Dusktail and Silverwing for patrol. Talonclaw looked at Reedclaw.

"If you think you don't deserve an apprentice because of what happened with Lightpaw and Blackpaw, you're wrong." Talonclaw meowed. Reedclaw looked at Talonclaw. "You'll be a great mentor."

"You think so?" Reedclaw asked.

"Of course." Talonclaw smiled. "Besides, I'll help you out whenever you need it."

"Thanks Talonclaw." Reedclaw meowed. "But…there's one more thing." Talonclaw tilted his head. "I'm thinking of asking Birchsong to be my mate."

"We'll it's about time." Talonclaw laughed, making Reedclaw confused. "Lightpaw was right about you liking Birchsong. I say go for it." Talonclaw meowed. "And I do it soon, but while you're alone." Talonclaw walked towards the warriors den to get some sleep.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gathering under the Highledge for a clan meeting." Cats gathered in the clearing. Featherwing was sitting near the nursery with Shimmershadow, Honeykit, Rosekit, Tigerkit, and Crowkit. Lunarwolf and Dusktail were standing next to Redlight, who was standing at the front of camp. In the front of the cats, ready for their ceremony was Lightpaw, Cloudpaw and Blackpaw, all three freshly groomed. Lilykit and Winterkit were standing next to them while Silvercloud and Bearclaw stood behind them. Everyone was silent, ready to hear the news about Redlight.

"Cats of Lightclan." Skystar started. "I know you have been waiting anxiously to know what I have decided for Redlight." The cats in the clearing were still silent. Skystar looked at Redlight. "You are banished from this clan." Cats started quietly talking, some of them just looked at Goldenstripe and Rivershadow to see how they reacted. After finding out their son had plotted against the clan, they refuse to think of them as their son. Both cats just stood there, being proud for their clan. "If you are not out of Lightclan territory by Moonhigh, the clan has the right to attack." Redlight starred at Skystar. Skystar looked at Lunarwolf and Dusktail and Skystar nodded. "Get out of my camp." Redlight looked at the cats in front of him. He didn't say anything and headed straight for the camp entrance. The clan watch as Redlight disappeared.

"Lunarwolf is leading a patrol tonight to make sure he is gone." Blackstripe meowed. "Talonclaw, Littlepebble, Jaywhisker and Goldenstripe will go with. Make sure he is out of our territory."

"Now," Skystar continued, getting the clan's attention back on him. "Cloudpaw. Blackpaw. Lightpaw. Please step forward." Lightpaw, Blackpaw and Cloudpaw stepped forward. "I, Skystar, leader of Lightclan call upon my warrior ancestor to look down upon these apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your warrior code and I commend them as warriors in turn." Skystar looked at the apprentices. "Cloudpaw, Blackpaw, Lightpawpaw; do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The three apprentices said in unison.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names." Skystar looked at Cloudpaw. "From this moment on, he will be known as Cloudsky. Starclan honors your hard work and friendship and welcomes you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Skystar looked at Blackpaw. "From this moment on, he will be known as Blackeyes. Starclan honors your speed and courage and welcomes you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Skystar looked at Talonpaw. "From this moment on, she will be known as Lightrain. Starclan honors your loyalty and strength and welcomes you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Cloudsky, Blackeyes and Lightrain stepped back. "Winterkit. Lilykit. Come forward." The two kits walked up the Highledge, both holding their heads high. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Winterpaw." Skystar mewed. "Reedclaw, you are ready for your first apprentice. Pass down everything you know to Winterpaw." Winterpaw touched noses with Reedclaw and stepped back. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Lilypaw." Skystar mewed. "Nightwing. You tell me you are ready to take on an apprentice." Nightwing nodded. "Lilypaw has shown much interest in becoming a medicine cat and I know you will pass down everything you know to her." Nightwing touched noses with Lilypaw.

"Cloudsky, Blackeyes, Lightrain, Winterpaw, Lilykit." The clan chanted.

"As tradition, newly warriors must sit vigil for tonight." Skystar mewed. "That is all." He jumped off the Highledge and padded over to Lightrain.

"Blackeyes." Lightrain smiled. "Cloudsky."

"Lightrain." Cloudsky and Blackeyes meowed together.

"This will take some time to get used to." Cloudsky chuckled. Lightrain and Blackeyes nodded. Talonclaw padded up to Lightrain. Twilightrose padded over to Blackeyes. Cloudsky was talking to Rivershine.

"Congratulations Lightrain." Talonclaw purred, nuzzling her.

"Congratulations Blackeyes." Twilightrose smiled.

"Thanks." Blackeyes and Lightrain smiled.

"Lightrain. Blackeyes. I'd like to talk to you before you sit vigil." Skystar meowed. Lightrain and Blackeyes looked at Skystar.

"Alright." Lightrain meowed.

"I'll save you a place in the warriors den near me." Talonclaw meowed, turning to go find Lunarwolf, wondering when they were going to leave. Twilightrose nuzzled Blackeyes and headed towards the Warriors den.

"Yes Skystar?" Lightrain asked, sitting down.

"I would just like to say sorry about treating you like warriors when you were clearly not your father." Skystar meowed.

"Took you long enough." Blackeyes meowed. "After all the work we did to prove to you we weren't Stormlight, you still insisted."

"Even the clan saw that it was too much." Lightrain pointed out. "We left camp that one day to get rest and you thought we were running away." Skystar sighed. "I'm glad that Lunarstar and Stormlight were finally able to get through to you. They've been trying for a while."

"Yes, they told me that they have been trying hard." Skystar chuckled. Skystar looked at Blackeyes. "I'd like to speak with Lightrain alone now." Blackeyes nodded and went to grab Cloudsky so they could get ready for their vigil.

"I'd like to apologize for the way I acted towards you when you tried to warn me of Redlight." Skystar stated. "It wasn't easy for me to accept the fact that cats can be traitors."

"Bearstripe turned on Waterclan by giving information to the rouges." Lightrain meowed.

"Moonstar knew what Bearstripe was capable of." Skystar meowed. "I did not suspect any of my warriors." Skystar sighed. "But you did and I should have listened." Lightrain smiled. "Go sit your vigil." Lightrain nodded and joined Cloudsky and Blackeyes in the middle of the clear. The three cats quietly watched over camp and when the time was right, they watched as Lunarwolf lead the Moonhigh patrol out of camp to make sure Redlight was out of Lightclan territory. Redlight was now an enemy to the clan and they would prepare themselves for whatever Redlight and the rouge start to plan.

* * *

The End...  
Sadness! :(

You may be wondering about what Stormlight and Lunarstar were talking about the rouges.

Another story is too come. However, I'm not gonna post it until I have a few chapters ready. Look for *drum roll*

The Untold Stories: Flamepelt's story

(Hmm...Flamepelt? Sounds familiar. *HINT HINT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE*)

This story is after The Untold Stories: Stormlight's Story.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


End file.
